Fated, Faithful, Fatal
by kidneythieves
Summary: Emma finds herself drawn into a dangerous game with the beast half of Dr. Jekyll. The formidable Mr. Hyde agrees to help the Savior, but not without a price. Emma/Hyde story. Set season 6. Eventual smut. If you are a die hard Emma/Hook- don't read. This story is for those of us who have fallen in love with Hyde and aren't afraid of the beast lurking inside of us all!
1. Stick & Carrot

**Hello OUT fandom. This is my own creation after watching season 6 episode 1. I really enjoyed the Hyde and Emma scene- it peaked my interest, the little fan girl writer inside me. It's been awhile since I've written anything. I write firstly for myself and the pairings can at times feel... unusual. I will try to update as much as I can. I once really loved Emma and Hook, and at times still do. But lately, I've been bored with them. I miss the fire and passion. Hence why I wrote this story and the fact that I really, really like Hyde's character! So eventual smut will ensue. Feel free to comment- if not, just enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hyde stared transfixed at the prison cell window. It provided nothing but sunlight. The window had been blotted out a long time ago with some sort of paint—preventing him from seeing anything of the outside world. The muscle in his jaw flexed. His anger scratching at his insides. He had recently escaped imprisonment. Hyde had spent years plotting his escape from his wretched land and Dr. Jekyll—only to find himself in a new land and imprisoned once more.

Hyde may have been called the Warden in the land from which he came, but in reality he had been far from it. In fact, he'd been the opposite. Caged and trapped inside a weak, simpering doctor. Yet that pathetic doctor held the potion to his freedom—then eventually created another potion to finally splinter them forever. Hyde had never felt freedom quite like that before. The freeing of his mind and body from a cage he couldn't control.

Freedom tasted sweet while it lasted.

He traded one cell for another. A bodily imprisonment, to a physical padded cage. He inhaled sharply. He wasn't sure his mind could withstand the torment of another prison so soon.

His only relief came with… her. Which surprised him to say the least. The Savior. Emma Swan. Like a bird fluttering too close to the lip of a roaring volcano. His pretty bird felt the heat on its wings and flew away before the smoldering, burning mass consumed it into its dark, fiery depths. He smirked at the thought. Such poetry, he amused. Yes, beautiful women often had that effect on him. He was reminded now of her sharp gaze—her green eyes like emerald jewels cutting across his skin. He enjoyed looking at her. She was a rare bird to behold. It brought him great amusement to poke and watch her flap her wings at him.

Hyde was impulsive and ravenous when it came to his darker desires. Sexuality was a lustful urge he let loose often back in his former land. Women of the night were the only ones he had time for. Wooing was time consuming and a wasteful endeavor when he only wanted one thing.

And Emma was certainly not in his wheelhouse of women. She was strong, irritatingly prideful and arrogant, willful and bold. He preferred the more subdued, or the ones he could subdue which wasn't hard considering his own dominating personality and physical strength. Though he wanted his women willing in the bedroom. He never forced himself on a woman who didn't desire him. That was far too primitive for his taste.

Besides, Emma Swan, Savior of Storybrook—didn't even notice him. She had her precious Captain Hook. He snorted viciously at the thought. What a simpering cad that man was. Hook was nothing more than a whiny, pretty little child. Pouting whenever he didn't get his way, wallowing in self-pity, and too cowardly to stand up for himself. Emma needed a man. She was free and unearthly, like a wild stallion. A creature too strong to let just any man throw their reigns over her, without her hooves stomping them to bits. And he assumed she did just that to all the men in her life. They were never strong enough to stand besides her. To tame her—to truly capture her and her magnificence.

Emma had that poor sod Captain Hook by the balls, literally. Hyde amused himself thoroughly with the thought of them intimate in the bedroom. He imaged that Emma wore the pants, while Hook the skirt.

His mind dallied with the idea… pretty soon his mind ran away with itself and he imagined Emma in the bedroom—but with him. His chest tightened at the thought as excitement raced down his spine. Would she be terrified? Horrified? His jaw clenched tightly. She would be revolted by him, he knew this to be sure. He was nothing to her but a villain. And oh how right she was.

Hyde swallowed his pride. Maybe his desire clouded his judgment with her? That's why he experienced a moment of doubt when he gave the red bird and 'Oracle' to her. The real Oracle died years ago. The red bird was pet to another truly terrible villain. One who showed no mercy and killed without thought. Hyde's nostrils flared and his teeth clenched. He led her into a trap.

Hyde now wondered if she would return… maybe to push a sword through his chest figuring out his game. Or she was dead, that the villain in the forest killed her. Though he doubted that. This villain loved to toy with Saviors. Torment them with false visions and horrific scenes of their deaths.

Anger, unexpectedly flooded him. His most easily accessible emotion filled him and with a fist, drove it into the pad of his cell. The wall shuddered but didn't give at his strength. Damnation. Of course, he thought bitterly. Emma had what she wanted from him—she no longer cared about the imprisoned Mr. Hyde. She would hold true to her ultimatum then, he thought coldly. She would leave him here to rot. Alone. Forgotten.

In his chains, he maneuvered to his bed and laid down stiffly on his back, his hands crossed over his stomach, his chains heavy and burdensome. He sighed. He would rest in this time. Dig deep into the core of where he truly lied. It was in his bodily imprisonment where Hyde learned to mediate the hours away and wait… patient and quiet. He would wait now. It was only a matter of time before he found his freedom once more. Until then… he retreated inside himself and found comfort in his smoldering abyss.

* * *

Emma couldn't sleep. Not after what the Oracle said to her in the forest. She tried everything to get back to her routine after the crushing news. Emma wanted to feel connected to those around her. So she went to Hook, helped the new arrivals settle in, and kissed Henry goodnight after their long and grueling day. But she felt absolutely nothing.

It was this hollow, aching feeling deep in her chest. This ache came the moment the tremble in her hands started. Everything she had worked so hard for—had wanted since she was a child—was right here! Family, friends, a place to call home, and a new love. She had everything in her grasp, yet her hands trembled upon it.

If the Oracle was right—her death was in the near future. Nothing she could do to stop it. Mr. Gold saw his future death through an Oracle and became the Dark One to avoid it. Emma had already walked that path of the Dark One and knew what darkness could do. She was not about to do it again. And she didn't want to tell anyone this was coming. Not her parents, Henry, and especially Hook. It would only make everything in her life harder. No… no one could find out. She had to handle this on her own. She was good at that. Well, she used to be good at going alone.

She turned fitfully in her bed, the sheets feeling tight and suffocating as her mind raced. What if she couldn't do this on her own? It felt suddenly overwhelming and impossible. Death? It didn't help that those visions popped up when she least expected it. The trembling made her feel physically weak- something she'd never experienced before.

She sighed and raced a frustrated hand through her thick blond hair. The only person who knew anything about this was—Hyde. She gritted her teeth. He knew about battle playing out in her head—how she saw her death coming for her. He seemed to have some knowledge about this, an understanding that she still struggled with. Maybe…

Emma quietly crept downstairs and into the kitchen. It was there that she found a bottle of red wine in the cupboard. His dark, gravelly voice echoed in her mind now, " _Prisoners respond to sticks or carrots. And you brought neither. Next time, try a bottle of Syrah—two glasses_ ". The wine wasn't a Syrah- but it'd have to do.

She hesitated. It was one thing going into his prison cell with a stick—another entirely having a glass of wine with him. Hook wouldn't like it. Though Hook didn't like much she did or didn't do some days. And it wasn't like they had any alone time to talk about feelings—hell let alone have sex. God, she forgot all about sex and how good it felt. With Hell behind her and now death coming for her, she couldn't help but miss one of the major pleasures in life such as orgasms. She would kill for one sinful night in a dark bedroom with steamy, hot, dirty, angry fucking… Not love making. No, she wanted something else entirely. She wanted primitive, wild, animalistic, carnal passions. She to scream and sweat, to moan and feel her muscles tense as she stood on the brink of oblivion. Feel freedom and sense of release.

Funny, she thought, she didn't imagine Hook for this fantasy of hers. Hook was so lovey dovey lately that she wondered if she would ever again feel that heated passion from him. Emma stilled and instantly berated herself. Of course she would feel those things with him again! They've just been busy and constantly on the run from danger or fighting danger. They couldn't catch a break, that's all.

Hyde being one of those dangers. And damn, Emma felt that stirring in her body—bad guy were her weakness.

However Hyde was contained—at the moment. And in her gut, she knew he had more to tell her about these visions. He kept his secrets about his world from her. Hyde was clever last time they saw each other, not playing all his cards, wanting her to come back. She remembered then his burning gaze. His eyes were like his words, direct, cutting and cold. He had no time to shower compliments or mince words with those around him. She supposed he could be called handsome, if he wasn't always so severe and angry. The vicious bold scar on the side of his face didn't help soften his features either. It simply made him more frightening.

Hyde was not a man to be swayed by gentleness, beauty, or sweet words. He would bend—assuming he was even capable of bending—only for his own reasons.

She wondered what it would take for him to bend. Could he break? She would imagine it would take a lot of force to break Mr. Hyde. He was too scornful, dismissive and arrogant to be manipulated. He held his superiority over everyone around him like a weapon. She shivered at being totally alone, at night, in his cell.

She wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of seeing him again—not because he intimated her, because he did. He was stronger, impervious to her magic, and dominating as all Hell. He was a scary son of a bitch. Yet… she swallowed. He wasn't at the same time. She couldn't explain it. Only that she saw the wild, caged look in his eyes today when he told her about the red bird. He gave her a invaluable clue to the vision and her trembling hands—he recognized it for what it was. She still didn't figure out why he did it.

If anything—she owed him. Maybe after sharing a couple glasses of wine—he would tell her everything he knew.

Emma, more determined now, snagged the bottle of wine. Maybe she would use a honeyed carrot instead of a stick with Mr. Hyde. Maybe that would go further for her…? Or maybe—he would wrap his large hand around her throat and… she stilled. Hyde wasn't her death. It was a cloaked figure with a sword.

Hyde might not be her death but she was still weary of the caged beast. She would have to be cautious and take her time. He was a proud, stubborn man and would need to be wooed into helping her—or worse, a trade for something. She sighed and left the house, car keys in hand. Hyde was about to receive a nightly visit from the Savior.

 _ **TBC**_


	2. The Deal

**Thanks for the encouraging comments so far! Enjoy my next smoldering chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Hyde felt her presence before he even bothered opening his eyes. It also helped that he could hear the resounding fall and click of the cell's lock as she entered. But he knew it was her.

"I come bearing gifts." Emma Swan's tone was already irritable. This caused a smile to tug at the corner of his lips. He enjoyed her like this, snappy and disapproving.

"Awe—to what do I owe this late night pleasure, Savior?" He concentrated and attempted to inhale her scent from the small confides of the cell—and only slightly disappointed when he realized she didn't wear perfume. A warrior through and through. Nothing delicate and sensual about this creature standing in his cage. A victim of his plots and villainy.

"I need more answers from you." Emma said.

He sighed, finally opening his eyes and slowly sat up from his cot. His dark brown traveled over her feminine form. She wore the same red leather jacket, simple plain black shirt beneath and rather flattering pants that fit her shapely legs. The only thing different about her tonight was that she hadn't bothered to pull her hair back and away from her face. Her long golden hair wrapped deliciously around her, tumbled and messy. Her hair was the only sensual thing about her, other than her pouty pink lips.

"Trouble sleeping?" He asked derisively. "Visions of death playing out in your mind?"

Her jaw clenched, flexing the muscle beneath her perfect skin. She suddenly tossed a paper cup at him. It was the same cup the guards used to serve him water.

"You've got your carrot—now, tell me what you know about the Saviors stories."

Hyde flipped the paper cup in his hand, and then held it up to her, his hands still shackled to the ridiculous cuffs Jekyll made especially for him. He arched an expectant eyebrow at her. She frowned, and twisted the cap off the bottle of wine. This made him pause. He'd never seen wine opened in this manner. A twist cap? How interesting this new land was. And the women in it.

"Beggars can't be choosers." She said, noting his expression. She stepped forward to him, careful to maintain a safe distance and poured wine into his cup.

He watched the flick of her wrist as she angled the bottle and poured. Her wrist was small, delicate. Her hand steady in that moment. She wasn't afraid of him. If she were, she'd be trembling. From what he gathered of these tremors from the time spent with saviors from different lands and realms—fear activated the tremors. Fear of death—uncertainty— of loss—or failing those around them.

He saw, in just his brief interaction with this Savior that her fears lied deep within. It would take more than just wine to open her up. Hyde paused, curious that he wished to know her secrets, he thought. She was merely an ant on an ant hill—she should've been at least. Yet, here he was, his attention captured by this woman.

He noticed his cup held two and pulled apart the second paper cup and tossed it to her. She caught it.

"Please," He commented drily. "Join me?"

"I prefer white wine."

"And I prefer not to be shackled. Now, don't make me ask you again."

She stared defiantly at him, as though debating her options here. "Be civilized, dear Savior." He said gruffly, "It's only a drink. Not the end of the world."

"Says you," She muttered and with wave of her hand, conquered up a plastic folding chair with her magic, sitting safely across the room from him. He watched her above the rim of his paper cup as she too drank from the carrot bottle.

Her throat moved as she swallowed the wine and her eyes… those strikingly beautiful eyes made sure to avoid his. Interesting. What was she afraid he might see?

Emma leaned forward now, her elbows resting on her knees, the cup of wine grasped between both hands. "Tell me what you know about Savior stories."

Hyde leaned against the padded wall of his cell, his legs out stretched before him on the bed. "Savior stories are inherently boring and unoriginal."

"Not your personal critique. That's not what I meant."

"What is there to tell?" He asked airily. "The story of the Savior is always the same. Savior versus the villain—a battle ensues, true love avails. And wha-la—a happy ending for all, except the villain of course." He smiled tauntingly. "As they say 'there's nothing new under the sun'."

"Cut the crap and tell me what you know, Hyde. You hinted at knowing more about these stories than the rest of us."

Hyde's smile faded. Emma Swan did not sit before him now—the Savior did. He had to give respect where respect was due. And a disguise carefully maintained over years was certainly deserving of some kudos. The mask that she had created as the role of the Savior was fierce, demanding, and most assuredly, strong. This was ultimately every Hero's downfall. They became consumed with the identity of the Savior that the lost sight of themselves. Forgetting their own wants and needs—putting themselves before the world. And she wonders why she trembles now? How she didn't break sooner was a testament to her will—and how deep she had hidden herself away behind that mask.

He could relate. Dr. Jekyll created him for the purpose of letting go of his inner beast—of breaking forth from the conventional mask that society wore. Now, sat the beast himself. All the emotions that a person bottles for the sake of others—anger, passion, lust, violence. Mr. Hyde was created to embody it all.

Yet this stony, lifeless mask of a woman was asking him for help. The nerve.

"Why do you want my help? I am a villain to your lot. I am not to be trusted." Hyde remarked coldly.

She hesitated, looking weary. Good girl. Don't trust me, he thought.

"You are the only one who knows about Saviors. I've been asking this question for years and I need to know my purpose." Her determination was commendable, but it didn't impress him much.

"You _want_ to know your purpose—there's a difference." He retorted.

"Fine, I want to know."

"And why should I care about you? You've done nothing but lock me up and threaten to throw away the key."

Emma's gaze sharpened. "We can make a deal."

He chuckled. "A deal? You sound like the Dark One."

"It's all I've got. I can't let you out—but I can try and help you…"

"The only way you can help me is give me Dr. Jekyll or let me out. Other than that—you have nothing I need."

"What about want?" She retorted arrogantly. "You must _want_ something, Hyde."

He stilled. Yes, he wanted something from her all right but asking for it did not suit him. He wanted to see her beneath that Savior mask—see the real woman beneath. Not this justified warrior for peace and love and blah blah blah.

Yet the very idea of her dropping that mask—the one she clung to, thrilled him considerably. Something quickened in him, rising, hardening, reaching eagerly for the challenge. She was no soft society lady or willing lady of the night. She might disguise herself as the Savior, but he knew better. She was a goddess, wild and free, and dangerous.

And a most suitable opponent.

"Maybe…" He drawled out, finishing his cup of wine. The wine tasted bitter on his tongue. "I will tell you all I know of these stories for one thing."

"What?"

He smiled sweetly then. "A kiss."

* * *

Emma balked. A kiss?! She stared at him, surprised. Why on earth would he want that? Was it some sort of trick? What game was he playing at?

"A simple kiss." Hyde's gruff voice said from the darkened confines of the cell. "That's all I want from you before you leave me."

Emma swallowed, feeling the shiver up her spine like icy cold fingers. Hyde was a dangerous man… and the mere thought of him touching her in a way that didn't involve a fight felt… felt…

"Do we have a deal?" He asked in a dark, gruff drawl.

Kiss Hyde? Her stomach dropped slightly and her heart pounded hard against her chest. Thank God it was dark in here, then maybe he couldn't see the heat rising to her cheeks. A strange sense of excitement filled her. He was not revolting… handsome in that man meets beast kind of way.

She had already decided earlier that she wasn't going to tell anyone about her visions or the Oracle. And certainly not about Hyde. She squared her shoulders and straightened in her chair. No one would know, she told herself. And if he tried telling anyone—no one would believe him. Emma had no intention of yielding now. Too much was on the line for her. She would not die. She was the Savior. She had to find out a way to stop this and defeat it—no matter the cost.

She inclined her chin, proud and determined. "Fine. It's a deal."

A slow, husky chuckle escaped Hyde's mouth. "Well then, that was unexpected." He moved like a slow moving panther, rising from the dark corner of his bed. He revealed himself from the shadows, his deep brown eyes set on her face. Those eyes were usually cold or full of anger—what she saw now scared her more—fire.

"Let's begin then." Hyde said and held out his cup once more to her. She obliged, but hesitated when her hand trembled with the bottle.

He watched her closely, searching her. "Do you fear me, Savior?"

"No." She breathed out.

"Yet you tremble."

"It's the tremors… I can't control them."

He arched an eyebrow, seemingly unconvinced. "You tremor when you are frightened. At least in the beginning. Fear is a deadly motivator for many—especially for saviors."

"Are you saying I'm causing my tremors?"

He shrugged. "It is possible. It has been a theory of mine for a long time. Every Savoir I encountered in my land had chronic tremors by the time I met them."

Her heart dropped. Chronic tremors. She wouldn't be able to hold a sword, let alone fight…! Her hand shook violently, uncontrollably now as she poured the wine into his cup.

"Now, now…" He grabbed her hand, steadying her beneath his warm grasp. She snapped her gaze to his face, alarmed by his touch. "If I do not frighten you—it must be those thoughts of yours, Savior. Calm down. We haven't even started."

Feeling the heat of his hand over hers felt… comforting, almost reassuring. She tried to appear unaffected. His touch sent a frission along her nerves and Emma couldn't hold back a shudder.

"Take a breath." He recommended.

"Let go of my hand." She countered, noticing how rough her voice sounded.

"Take a breath first, steady yourself." He commanded, then in a lighter tone. "I don't want you dropping my wine."

She frowned, but inhaled. His dark gaze narrowed, waiting. She inhaled and exhaled a few more times. The tremors slowed and eventually stopped. His suggestion worked. Grateful for the moments reprieve, she muttered a thanks. He said nothing to her as he withdrew his hand. Her skin tingled from where his warm hand laid upon hers. She managed to finish pouring the wine into both their cups and set the bottle down besides her chair. Emma was surprised to feel so rattled by his touch. It had been a long time since her entire body warmed at the touch of a strong, powerful man. She took another breath, then a big gulp of her wine.

His almost black eyes flashed at her from under dark eyelashes, a secretive smile playing about his mouth.

She met his gaze stonily, forcing her confused feelings down. Hyde's curious and searching gaze moving over her body wasn't helping these already frayed nerves.

"Okay—who was the first savior you encountered?" She asked, clearing her throat and mind. She needed to focus. She needed to know how to defeat this timeline to the future she had started for herself. She would learn everything she could about former Saviors to avoid their mistakes. It something she learned in her bail bondsman trade. Smart, successful people learned through the mistakes of others. She would learn as much as she could from this villain.

His lips quirked and then he shrugged. "No one important in the scale of things—a prince of some sort. He came to the good Dr. Jekyll for similar aliment as yours. From what I gathered of this prince, he had abandoned his land after not finding the help he needed. And to stop his story from unfolding."

"Is that what happens—why all those people went to your world? To stop their stories from happening?" Emma asked.

Hyde nodded. "The untold stories—many of them were common folk, others were special—like yourself. Saviors of their lands. But like all Saviors—they knew that their time would inevitably come to an end."

"Death?" She whispered out.

His unwavering dark brown eyes showed her no pity. "Or death of someone close."

Emma sat back in her chair, feeling the hollow void in her chest opening ever wider. She had lost Hook and gained him back by literally going through Hell. She had lost Henry but got him back through true love's kiss. She had even lost her parents as a child, yet found them again. Death had never come for her. Death just took everyone else around her.

And yet, even as their proclaimed Savior, Emma continued to fail them over and over… the tremors in her hands started again.

"I see we've struck a nerve, Savior." Hyde commented. "Tell the good doctor your deepest fears?"

She stiffened. "You're not a doctor."

He smiled mockingly, "I inhabited the body of one. Does that count?"

She could've laughed. And she almost did. Her hands slowly stopped shaking.

"Now… where were we? Oh yes, the cowardly prince." He shifted forward onto his feet and stood. Emma sat back, suddenly very aware of how large and masculine Hyde felt in such a small space. His tall frame and muscled build filled the room. He filled the room with his mere presence—his power. Something deep and carnal stirred to life thinking that she would have to kiss this beast at the end of the night.

"From my understanding of Dr. Jekyll's notes—the prince's condition worsen over time. Much of the treatment the good doctor attempted—failed. Nothing could stop the tremors. Out of my own curiosity, I tracked the prince down while the doctor slept. I found a weak, cowardly man whiling his money and time away at the bottom of a pint in some vile pub. He was a miserable sight to say the least. I bought his favor through beer and after awhile, the prince told me of his story."

Emma felt captivated by Hyde's voice as he told the story. Watching and listening to him speak was oddly calming.

"Story was—that his family's kingdom, for many years, had been under attack of a witch. A powerful witch. This witch was vengeful and spiteful. One day the prince met his future princess and they wed. It was a happy moment in the prince's otherwise unhappy, dull life. Constant war had beaten him down. The princess was his only salvation. And in that, lied his true weakness. Love. Once the witch discovered this—the princess was killed. The witch had poisoned the princess's dinner and made her throw herself out the window. The prince fought violently in an effort to avenge his great love. But he failed. Over and over again."

Emma felt her throat tightened.

"Then he began to lose his kingdom. His family abandoned him. And eventually the tremors began. He knew it was only a matter of time before the witch came for his head. So he fled to my realm. And last I heard, he died in some ally, his body was a withered pile of bones and dust. If the villain doesn't kill the savior—the tremors do."

Hyde turned towards the window and looked out into the blackness of the night. "That was my first encounter with a Savior. It didn't end well for the man."

"How many saviors have you met?" She asked.

"A dozen or more… I lost track after awhile."

She stilled. She had always thought she was the only one. She shouldn't have been surprised. After all there were hundreds of different worlds out there. Thousands of stories. Maybe she wasn't as special as she thought. Maybe she wasn't always needed to save. Her mind trailed off in thought.

Hyde's strikingly husky voice interrupted her thoughts. "I will skip to the one savior that is most relevant to your story."

Wisely, she kept silent.

"Similar in background—he came from the streets. Unloved and unwanted. Penniless and with no family."

Emma felt her heart constrict. The silence in the room other than Hyde's voice was deafening when he paused.

"He grew up and became a thief and a liar. One day, he found himself on the wrong end of a blade and in debt to the man holding the sword. He agreed to steal a jewel for this villain. His villain. At the time, they both were unaware of this. The thief stole the jewel and failed in delivery. So as punishment he was abandoned to his death in the desert. Luck, fortunately was on this thief's side. With help of outside forces, and unnecessary detail to the point of this story—the thief used this jewel to become a prince. He created and forged himself as a Prince and then a Savior. He saved a princess, a kingdom and defeated his villain—or so he thought. The villain returned, more powerful than before. This proclaimed savior abandoned the ones he once protected and found himself in my realm—his tremors and body broken from the betrayal he caused back in his land. He lost all ability to hold a sword—let alone save himself when his villain tracked him down."

"How is his story like mine?"

Hyde's gaze locked onto hers. "To claim the title and to become a Savior, means that your life no longer matters."

"I matter to my family and friends." She retorted.

"Yes, but you sacrifice yourself in the process for their love. By the time you save all the princes, and princesses, kingdom after kingdom—there's nothing left of you. Only a shell. A hollow, empty shell. You have given so much that there is nothing left to give. The only thing left—is your life."

Emma felt the truth in his words. It was like a punch to the gut. Her body trembled then. Hyde watched her closely.

"Are you feeling hollow yet? Empty?"He asked curiously.

She gasped and scrambled to her feet. "There has to be a way to stop this—tell me how to stop it."

"You agreed to this the moment you became their Savior." He moved closer to her, like a predator stalking its wounded prey. "You cannot defeat death."

"I did before. I went to Hell! I saved…"

Hyde's head dropped back and he let out a loud, cruel laugh. "That's not in your story! Saviors aren't saved. You can't save yourself. That is what I am trying to tell you. Every Savior I met had the same ending and fate. And it's always fatal."

Emma pushed her back against the wall, the trembling taking hold of her entire body now.

Hyde stalked her, his gaze that of a hunter. Her stomach dropped.

"Now tell me Savior… do your lips taste like death?"

 _ **TBC**_


	3. A Dangerous Kiss

**Chapter 3**

Emma felt her chest heave as if she had been running. Hyde approached, his large body moving with a confident slowness of a hunter approaching its unknowing—or incapable prey. Yet his movements stopped a mere inches from her. She let go of the breath she held in her throat. Hyde's piercing gaze moved from her to his shackles. He was unable to move closer to her—Emma had to come to him now.

"Deal's a deal Savior—it's your turn to uphold the bargain." Hyde said roughly. She could tell by the distaste in his expression that he didn't like the shackles preventing him from claiming his prize. And she was his prize.

She hesitated. It was just a merging of lips. It was meaningless. Empty. She told herself all these things, yet something inside her was coming to life… a secret yearning to taste and hold power, real power. To let a man, a beast, touch her and not end her life. She'd never been this close to a true villain without a sword. There was an exciting thrill to it. This would be her secret. No one would know… they couldn't.

Hyde sensed her hesitancy for something else entirely though. She watched as his dangerous expression turned practically lethal. "I will not force you to uphold your end of the deal, Savior. You do this willingly—or not at all."

A darkness shifted in his scowl. She shivered, yet not at his fury—but at his words. He didn't want her unwilling. She stilled. She had a choice. He was reminding her of that choice.

She slowly pulled away from the wall. "I keep my promises."

Hyde's clenched jaw released and his anger ebbed back down. He took a deep breath, and dropped his shackled hands in front of him.

Emma swallowed the nervous butterflies in her throat and stepped towards him. He didn't move, let alone breathe. She felt a sudden keen awareness of shifted roles—was he now her prey and she the huntress?

His dark eyes were heavy lidded yet watchful. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheeks as she tilted her chin upwards. The darkness in his eyes this close was a warm brown, almost the briefest of softness in them. She was close now, all she had to do was lean in and kiss him.

"Don't worry," He breathed in a husky whisper. "I bite."

Her eyes widened only a second before he moved. He was fast and yet graceful. He took her lips expertly and without hesitation. At first the kiss was not what she expected from Hyde. It was dangerously… slow and thorough. He kissed her lips and locked his eyes with hers. Ever watchful. It was when he slipped his tongue over the seam of her lips, that he gained access to her mouth, opening her to his prying tongue. A shiver raced through her body and she gasped a breath, pulling away.

She was stopped by his shackled hands, which had wrapped over her wrists, keeping her close.

"You have your kiss." Emma whispered. "Now let me go."

"No." Hyde growled. "Not yet, Savior…"

A flutter of anxious fear and something else—something far more dangerous… yearning clawed at her. She bit at her lower lip and her breath heaved in her chest. His eyes flashed with a victory as he moved once more, capturing her lips again, but this time—with that burning fire. Liquid lava pooled into her veins as his mouth opened upon hers like a consuming volcano. She moaned out weakly, feeling helpless to the sudden intensity of his passionate, angry kiss. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, his breath a hot exhalation against her cheek. He tasted of wine and power, and something within her trembled in answer.

His chest pressed to her, and each frantic breath she took shoved her breasts into his waistcoat. He wasn't gentle and he wasn't at all romantic, and that's all it took for Emma to forget where and who she was. The emptiness she had felt vanished. Replaced by a hungry, wildness she hadn't felt since… ever. She found herself wondering in the wildness of his lips. In the passion of his anger. She almost forgot everything. Almost…

She remembered who she was just in time. She pulled back, gasping, trying to find words as his hands tightened, preventing her from escaping entirely.

He yanked her back, his mouth against her exposed neck this time. She could feel the scrape of his teeth, sharp and warning. Emma felt the tightness in her chest, the warmth flooding her body. The arousal was strong and sharp—a dangerous desire between a hero and villain. Her legs trembled, and her hands moved from his grasp, running her fingers through his thick brown hair. She felt him tremble now as he breathed against her neck, licking the spot where he bit, and returning to her lips.

The brutality of their kiss was intoxicating. Emma gasped at the feel of his power just beneath her fingers… beneath her mouth… pressed hard up against her body. He groaned angrily as he struggled against his shackles, desperate to touch her. She could release him with a wave of her fingers, yet what would happen if she did? Would he hurt her?

She was in control. She could end this when she wanted to, all she had to do was step back.

But she didn't. The hunger was insatiable. She returned his kiss, feeling the burn, wanting the fire. Their tongues battled for dominance in a seductive, sinful dance. Suddenly an earth shattering crack echoed in the room. Emma jumped and pulled away. But she didn't know what happened until she had her back slammed into the padded wall, Hyde's mouth finding hers once more. His hands, now free from the chains, touched her. She gasped against his mouth as his rough, brutal hands held her face, opening her mouth wider as he sucked on her tongue. His other hand, calloused and powerful, moved down her neck and held her. His dominating, thick, hard body pressed heavily against hers. It felt glorious and dangerous all at once.

She tried to pull back from the kiss as his fingers gripped her neck.

Fear shot through her.

"Hyde…" She breathed between his kisses, alarm in her voice.

His dark gaze pierced her soul. "What have you done to me, Savior?"

She felt him tremble as he pulled his hand from her throat and stepped backwards, furious and… confused. Emma, thinking fast, still catching her breath from their intense makeout session—waved her fingers and the chains linked back together.

A burst of anger broke free from Hyde. "You think that will contain me?!"

"No…" She breathed out. "But it might give me time to escape."

His nostrils flared, and he too was breathing hard. "You believe I will hurt you?"

She gingerly touched her neck. "I dunno…" She stared at the chains. They were clearly useless. He could break free and come for her. But he hadn't—not yet.

He stilled. "I don't either to be honest."

"Let's not find out tonight then." She moved towards the door.

"Am I your death Emma Swan?" He asked. The anger had faded, replaced by a coldness that she didn't like.

She shook her head. "No. At least, I don't think it's you. It's a cloaked figure that I battle in my vision."

He was staring at her with a face entirely expressionless, as if made from cold stone. Nothing showed at his lips or brows or cheek. Nowhere save in his eyes. Those burned with an impassioned fire, reckless and deep, and her breath caught at the sight as she waited for her fate with him.

* * *

He still tasted her mouth on his tongue, still wanted to crush her breasts against his chest and bend her until she bared her throat to him, but he made himself let her go. He had to.

"I request the leave of your presence now, Savior. I have nothing left to give you."

Emma blinked, her sweet lips parting as if she didn't believe what she'd heard.

He turned his back to her, his mind already making plans for his escape. Once she was gone, he would leave this cage for good. Now that he knew he was capable of breaking these chains. He wouldn't have known that if not for his desire to consume her body and soul.

"I'm not stupid, Hyde. Once I'm gone—there's nothing keeping you in this cell. Where will you go?" She asked.

"That is none of your concern."

"It is when you claim to rule Storybrook. What are you up to?"

He chuckled lightly under his breath and titled his head back in exasperation. Tenacious little creature she was. He glanced over his shoulder, his smile mocking. "I will tell you if you agree to another kiss. We can call this game kiss and tell."

She shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think so."

He laughed sardonically. "Of course you don't. But don't forget—I wasn't the only one participating in that kiss."

"This stays between us. I kept my word. Now—tell me your plans, where…?"

Hyde moved forward, the chain snapping against him, keeping him caged as he startled her into the corner once more. "If you think you have command over me after that kiss—you are mistaken Savior. I will not tell you again to leave, or you will be forced to deal again, and this time—you won't like it."

"Who said I liked your kiss?" She spat back viciously.

Hyde smirked and without blinking once, he shattered the chains that held him, reached out with his palm and placed it over her racing heart, then he moved over her breast upwards to touch his fingers to the pulse in her neck. Her hands shot out to move his hand away from her, but it was a useless endeavor.

He felt the flutter of her heartbeat, the racing of her pulse. He felt his own excitement peak, knowing that she felt the same arousal as he. Her body couldn't deny it, no matter if her words did. "You're body was more receptive to my touch then some of the best ladies of the night I paid for back in my land."

Emma slapped him, quick and hard. His face barely moved. Yet he saw the pain in her face from the reckless assault. He clenched his jaw furiously at her stupidity and grabbed her hands and yanking them back into the padded walls above her head.

"Now who's being stupid?" He growled. "You know you cannot hurt me."

She let the back of her head hit the padded wall, as she let out a frustrated curse.

All of a sudden there was a noise from outside the cell. Emma turned to the door and was about to open her mouth to call out. He slipped his hand over her tempting lips and pulled her into his embrace. She struggled but it was useless. He ended up hauling her far away from the door and into the corner of the room, keeping her back firmly pressed into his chest, his hand wrapped over her mouth.

Emma struggled, fighting and then eventually stopped when she too saw the uselessness of her endeavors.

More noise—sounds of footsteps and keys.

He gripped her tight against him. Her body was warm and suddenly yielding to him. She felt so soft and womanly in his arms. His gut tightened yet no matter how hard he tried, he could not prevent the arousal from striking him. She stiffened when she felt his heavy manhood press into her backside. He felt a moment of shame. He didn't like forcing himself onto women who didn't want him, but that didn't mean he could always control his reactions. He was human after all.

He sighed, "Forgive me. I will let you go in a minute."

She breathed steadily against his hand, her body no longer so ridged but… responding. Damnation. This wicked temptress was out to destroy him! He hissed a warning into her ear, his other hand spreading wide over her stomach, digging his fingers into her softness.

The noises were chaotic and sounded somewhat lost. The doors around his cell opened and closed.

Emma Swan, the vixen from Hell, arched like a cat in heat against him. Hyde let out a slow, controlled breath, fighting himself for control. They could be in danger and she was seducing him? His mind suddenly went blank as her perfectly round butt rubbed against his throbbing cock.

He growled low in his throat. Two can play this game. He slipped his hand upwards and captured her breast, squeezing and rubbing her nipple into a rough, hard peak. She trembled against him, her body surrendering one muscle at a time to him.

She was a good liar—convinced she may not actually want him. Now, he knew the truth. Or maybe he didn't and she was playing a very dangerous game with him.

"Mr. Hyde?" A voice, familiar and loyal to him rang out from the outside hallway of his cell door. It was Poole.

Hyde abruptly let go of Emma and spun her around, her eyes were daggers, yet her breath was erratic. Such a fickle creature—didn't know what she truly wanted. What she did know was desire. He was her desire. A prideful victory filled him. He couldn't understand why—only that he wanted her to desire him.

He thumbed her wet lips, she made an attempt to pull away but he stopped her. He smiled, his eyes dancing.

"I look forward to our next meeting. It should be… eventful."He turned his attention to the door of his cell. "In here Poole." Hyde called out.

Hurried footsteps and keys jangled.

He turned to glance back at the Savior and it was then he watched as in a cloud of white smoke—Emma Swan disappeared. The only thing left of her was the cup from which she drank wine with him. He leaned down and picked up the empty bottle. The door swung open and Poole entered, his face excited with accomplishment.

"So glad you found me, Poole. Now let us flee this dungeon—there is much work to be done."

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Coffee & Regrets

**Chapter 4: Coffee & Regrets**

The coffee tasted bitter and warm on her tongue. Emma swallowed and took a deep, clearing breath. She barely slept when she got back home last night. She had been better off staying at home the entire night. Yet she had to know and get as many answers as she could. And sure, she learned a few things from Hyde—but it wasn't worth that kiss! Well, several kisses, she corrected. Emma closed her eyes, wanting to escape into her coffee cup, and vanish for a couple hours. Damn, she felt the guilt eat away at her. Guilt for betraying Hook. Guilt for... liking Hyde's kisses. She felt something else this morning too when she awoke. Excitement. It was a dark, hidden excitement that she felt at times during a difficult fight. That thrill of the unknown and the passion.

And hell, did Hyde have some serious passion.

Emma shifted in her stool as her body melted a little in the seat remembering his touch—his anxious, demanding kisses. His hard, warm body pressed up against hers…

"Good morning, sunshine." Snow White said besides her. Baby Neal wrapped in her arms and her face a happy glow. Emma resisted the urge to frown. Her mom was so hopeful and happy in the gloomiest days. All feelings of excitement faded… the emptiness and hollowness returning.

"Hey," Emma said, though her voice was gruff. She reached out on touched her baby brother's cheek affectionately. He cooed and snuggled back into the warmth of his blanket.

Snow eyed Emm's coffee. "Oh that looks delicious. Granny…?"

Granny, owner and proud business woman, was behind the restaurant counter busy, but she turned to look up at Snow's voice.

"Coffee for the new mom?" Emma asked with a smirk.

Granny eyed them both and snorted. "Yeah, comin' right up ladies."

Snow took a seat besides her and with a knowing look, the kind all mom's had naturally, asked, "So I know why I was up all night—how come up were?"

Emma's mug stopped mid-way to her lips. A flush began to start up her neck to her cheeks. Hyde's bold, hungry gaze flashed in her mind. Her stomach gave that swoop feeling it did when she thought of him.

Snow suddenly blushed. "Oh never mind—don't tell me. I'm very sure it has to do with Hook. You two needed alone time."

Emma stilled. "Actually no… Hook stayed on the ship last night. I was alone except for Henry."

Snow pursed her lips. "Are you all right?"

Emma sighed. "I couldn't sleep because I was worried about the new arrivals, the town, and… my tremors."

Snow reached out and took her hand. It was a reassuring, warming touch. Except Emma couldn't feel it. Not in her heart at least.

"Here you go Snow," Granny said handing her a full cup of coffee and topping off Emma's.

"Thanks," Snow said with a small smile. Granny winked at them and walked back to her duties.

Snow turned to Emma, her tone serious now. "We all heard what Hyde said the other day when we arrested him. He knows about your tremors—maybe he could…" Snow trailed off and frowned. "I doubt he would help without something in return. He's not a nice man."

Emma snorted. "That's a really polite way of saying asshole."

Snow gave her a disapproving look. "Well… yes. And angry asshole. Very angry. But still—he knows something. We can ask him today."

Emma sighed, knowing full well they would find an empty cell. And then the hunt for him would begin and she would have to capture or… kill him. Her stomach dropped. How would she be able to fight him now? He gave her information and they shared a few very powerful kisses together. It wouldn't be easy to fight him, she admitted to herself.

"We'll see," Emma said and took a sip of her hot coffee.

Snow nodded and began flipping through the menu for breakfast.

Emma was momentarily distracted, her thoughts on Hyde. Where did he go? Back to Town Hall? He wouldn't be that stupid—he'd go into hiding, surely. The one thing she gained from the stories last night—was that she can't run and hide from this. All the last Saviors did just that. Hid away, hoping the tremors would stop, and ended up dying from it—or from their villain. She needed to figure out her villain too. And stop them before that battle she had in her mind took place.

"Where's dad?" Emma asked, returning to the present moment with her mom.

"He went to check on Hyde."

Before Emma could open her mouth to respond, her father burst through the diner door. His gaze locked with Snow and Emma. "Hyde's escaped. Again."

Let the games begin, she thought. Today should be an interesting day—or like Hyde said last night, eventful.

* * *

Hyde stood in the basement of Town Hall, his face pinched in a frustrated scowl. He wasn't able to sleep much when he returned late last night. So he began working on his project—the one he had started a long time ago, before he met Emma, the latest of the Saviors. Now he felt more motivated than ever to finish it. He wouldn't think too deeply on the matter or why he wanted to have this ready as soon as he could. Only that he needed to focus his mind and ignore what had happened between him and the Savior last night.

Poole had brought all his equipment down to their make-shift lab. The basement was the only safe option at the moment for him to continue his work. Unfortunately he knew it was only a matter of time before the Storybrook gang came for his head. Including Emma Swan. He smiled at the thought. Oh how he would enjoy seeing her again so soon…

He worked tirelessly. Poole eventually brought him coffee, which he was grateful for.

"Sir, you have a visitor. I couldn't stop her…" Poole said quickly and nervously. "Forgive me my lord!"

Hyde arched an eyebrow and straightened. "Who is at my door?"

"The Evil Queen, sir."

Hyde picked up his coat from the chair he draped it across and slipped it back on. He smoothed out his waistcoat and headed upstairs. He paused on the steps and looked down at his manservant Poole. "Stay here- guard it with your life if you have to, Mr. Poole." He said, indicating to his project.

"Yes, sir."

Hyde strode up into the hallway and smelled her sweet almost violent perfume. He followed his nose to the grand town hall room with the stage and podium. He entered into the double doors and found her—The Evil Queen dressed in a full black and silver gown, her lips painted a sensual red color and her eyes full of hate. His heart may have gone pitter patter for such a feminine creature—except it didn't this morning. In fact, he felt quite bothered and irritable at her disruption.

"Good morning, Evil Queen. Glad to see you alive… and kicking." He said in a sarcastic drawl. "Your other half has attempted to kill me many times over the past few days. Are you here to do the same?"

She snorted. "Of course she has. And no—I'm here for the opposite in fact." The Evil Queen strode towards him, a smile playing on her luscious red lips. "I hear you are quite the villain, Mr. Hyde."

"Only when the occasion calls for it." He remarked drily.

She smirked. "The occasion calls for it." Her voice was husky and seductive. He eyed her carefully. The Evil Queen had a notorious reputation for throwing tantrums when she didn't get what she wanted. He had a distinct feeling that she now wanted him. Huh—he thought, how fascinating and yet, how boring. He wasn't here to build alliances or start wars. He was here to finish his work in peace. Yet it seemed impossible to do here in this new land.

"How so dear Queen?" He asked.

"I think it's time that villains ruled this town while the heroes go into hiding." She strolled over to him, her long fingernail scraping against the top half of his coat. She was attempting to woo him into her service. He was certainly not wooed by this creature. Now if Emma Swan wanted to woo him into her service… he'd be more than happy to oblige with another deal or two.

He arched an unimpressed eyebrow at the Evil Queen. "How drool. This has been attempted many times. Including by myself. Mr. Gold even gave me this town. Yet this band of heroes are determined to keep fighting for it. A useless endeavor in my opinion."

Her eyes flashed angrily.

Hyde crossed his arms over his chest. "Now tell me Queen—what is your real purpose? I doubt it has much to do with the town as it does your other half."

"I am more powerful than that silly woman! I will kill her in due time."

"Good for you," He muttered. He didn't have time for her games. "Now if you'll excuse me—I have work to do."

"We could be a force to be reckoned with Hyde." The Evil Queen purred out, her tone turning from anger to seduction quickly. He narrowed his eyes. "You and me—together, we could rule this town and kill whoever stood in our way."

He sighed. "Rule? I daresay you are attempting to proposition me Queen."

"Maybe I am. You are quite the terrible beast with enough strength and power to break anyone in half. You are so strong and deadly, that two of the most powerful women in the realm can't even touch you. Their magic is useless against you. I think you are by far the best asset I can have in my war against them. What do you say Mr. Hyde? Let's take down those self-righteous heroes together. My powers and your powers combined."

Hyde watched the Evil Queen closely. "And if I say no?"

She laughed. "I'll burn your house down and everything in it."

He gritted his teeth. "No… I won't be joining you in this fight. You're on your own."

Her eyes flashed furiously. "You will regret this Hyde."

"I'm sure…" He drawled out in a bored, dismissive tone.

Her mouth twitched in a scowl and before he could even blink—she had done it. His recently acquired town hall was engulfed in flames.

Damnation! Hyde ran from the hall, the fire licking at his face, already high and roaring in his ear. He slammed his body into the locked basement door and it flew from the hinges. Poole was nowhere to be seen. His eyes moved to the table in which he had his project and it was… gone. The staff he had stolen from one of the greatest villains of all time—had vanished.

Flames licked at his face, he realized suddenly his coat tails were on fire and stripped his coat from his body angrily. Hyde roared, grabbing hold of the table and flipping it. The Evil Queen had tricked him into leaving his most precious artifact. Regret clawed at his insides, ripping him apart.

Hyde roared again, this time letting the flames dance and crackle around him as he destroyed his lab. He didn't even feel the burn on his skin, his anger was too powerful, too strong to contain. He promised to break the Evil Queen's neck once he saw her again.

 _ **TBC**_


	5. Up in Flames

**Chapter 5: Up in Flames**

By the time they had arrived to the Town Hall—it was on fire. Emma's heart stopped. Had Hyde done this? Was he still inside? Her tremors started violently. What if he was still inside?

"Oh God!" Snow said besides her. Henry had come to the diner and taken Neal home, keeping him safe. Now it was her parents, armed and ready for battle, alongside Regina and Hook.

Emma watched as the fire burst through the windows of the building, roaring like a trapped dragon inside. Her heart fluttered—damnit Hyde, she thought, you better not still be in there.

All of a sudden a man came running from the building holding some sort of staff. A puff of red smoke stopped him in his tracks. They all watched in stunned silence as the Evil Queen appeared.

"I'll take that," She said to the man, taking the snake staff from his hand, and with a wave of her fingers, set him flying across the street.

The Evil Queen was alive? Emma reeled in disbelief. They all watched her die—or dissolve into sand. She gritted her teeth and felt the quake in her hands. Let's add another worry to her ever growing list of concerns in this town.

A sudden roar erupted from inside the building. It was the scream of a man, so powerful it sent chills down everyone's spine. David pulled out his sword, and the arrow on Snow's bow quivered in alert.

"Hyde," Emma whispered, recognizing that voice.

Regina let a fire ball dance in her palm, her own dark gaze now stormy and furious at the sight of her former self.

The Evil Queen turned and saw them standing before her. She laughed in pure evil delight. "Oh perfect timing! You all get to watch your precious Town Hall go up in smoke."

"Where's Hyde?" Emma shouted, bringing her hands up, ready to fight this evil bitch.

"You all heard him. Raging inside." She laughed mockingly. "He's a little upset I took his toy."

"I killed you!" Regina suddenly yelled. "How are you still alive?"

The Evil Queen smiled viciously at her, baring her teeth and narrowed her dark gaze at Regina. "No honey, you freed me. I was trapped inside you for far too long. I'm grateful to that Dr. Jekyll for finally releasing me." She arched an unimpressed brow. "Honestly, I was so tired of all your conflicted whining and moaning. Had I had the ability, I would've killed myself ages ago."

Regina balked, fear flickering over her expression. Emma squared her shoulders and took a step forward, uncaring that her hands shook. "What are you doing here? What did you take from Hyde?"

The Evil Queen eyed the vicious looking golden snake staff and grinned. "Something priceless."

Suddenly, before they even saw him coming from behind, Hyde had the Evil Queen by the throat and lifted her off the ground. His face was contoured in a furious rage. Ash and soot covered his cheeks and hands. He had stripped down to nothing but a thin white long sleeved shirt, that had been burnt at the cuffs, his black pants and leather boots were still smoking from the flames.

The Evil Queen clutched at her throat, dropping the staff. It clattered loudly to the ground. Her feet swung and kicked, her nails tearing at the crushing hand wrapped around her delicate throat.

"You dare burn my house down and steal from me?" He sneered.

"Hyde!" Emma yelled. "Put her down!"

His furious black gaze locked with hers and then, he hesitated. But that was all it took for the Evil Queen to vanished from his grip and reappear across from them all, staff in hand. She touched her throat and glared violently at Hyde.

"We could've been great together Hyde!" She snapped.

A muscle ticked beneath his cheek. "It will be great when I kill you."

The Evil Queen screamed and before anyone had a chance to fight back, it hailed fireballs. Snow shot an arrow, along with Regina's own fireball, but it was too late—they were thrown back by the power of the Evil Queen's hateful wrath. David and Hook ran at her, which she easily avoided with a flick of her hand, sending them flying and crashing down with a bone shattering impact.

The Evil Queen turned her eyes to Emma now. Emma's tremors prevented her from moving out of the way in time as the Evil Queen sent a fireball directly for her.

She held her breath, waiting for the impact. But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Hyde standing before her, his back on fire for a moment before it disappeared. He flinched, his scowl darkening in slight irritation and pain.

"You saved me," Emma said, stunned.

Hyde stared at her, his dark gaze warm and… confused. "It appears I did."

Another blast was sent rocketing at them. Hyde stumbled forward, grabbing her, absorbing the impact of the Evil Queen's magic. Emma's breath caught in her throat as the feel of his large, protective body shielded her. The force of the Evil Queen's magic slammed into his body once more, hard enough for him to pull Emma closer and drive him to his knee. Her hands trembled. She felt so helpless as he took the hits for her.

There was a sudden reprieve from the Evil Queen's power as Emma glanced around Hyde and saw David and Hook battling the Queen.

"We have to stop her." She breathed quickly.

"Agreed, but can you fight, Savior?" Hyde asked, his voice held no hint of concern or pity. But respect.

Emma's hands trembled. She fisted them angrily, trying to control it. Hyde reached out, taking her hands into his larger ones. The touch was instantly calming—soothing. Unable to meet his intense gaze, she took a deep breath. "I have to try."

"Good enough for me," He said with a finality as he stood, bringing her up with him, releasing her from the protective shield his body had created. He indicated with a slight wave of his hand for her to take the lead. She did, and he followed close behind. A sudden swell of confidence filled her, as she directed her magic at the Evil Queen. Hyde's mere presence made her feel stronger.

The Evil Queen stumbled back from Emma's power. The Queen looked between Hyde and Emma and snarled. "You choose them over me Hyde?"

"You left me no choice, Queen."He said acidly.

Violence flared in her expression as she reached out to retrieve the staff, but Regina stepped forward, her heel slamming down on the staff, preventing the Queen from taking it.

The Evil Queen knew she had been beat and with one last look at them, vanished.

Regina let out a long breath. "Well, that was a surprise."

Snow sighed and David came to her side, rubbing a reassuring hand on her back. "She's gone—but she'll be back."

"Yes," Regina said as she bent down and retrieved the staff. "For this."

"Mind explaining this to us Hyde?" David demanded.

Emma felt Hook's hand find her lower back and draw her back towards her family, away from Hyde. Hyde showed no reaction to this, other than his jaw flexing briefly.

Hyde glared at her father. "No, actually I don't think so."

"It's ours now, mate." Hook said defiantly.

Hyde smirked cruelly at Hook. "Is it really, truly yours?" Hyde's dark gaze traveled momentarily to Emma, then back to Hook. A challenge being thrown down without any of them realizing it.

Emma felt the chill of his words and the double meaning behind it. She stiffened.

"Enough," Snow interrupted. "It's clear that the Evil Queen wants the staff and declared Hyde her enemy. I think that means we have a common enemy, Mr. Hyde."

He snorted. "And this makes us allies?"

Emma stepped forward now, "Yes. It does."

His cold gaze moved slowly to meet her. "Do you really think it's a good idea to have me as your ally?"

She inhaled sharply. "Yeah, why not?"

He chuckled darkly. Whenever he did that, Emma felt a strange foreboding in the air. Yet she knew that this was the right course of action. Hyde was powerful, stronger than all of them. He could face the Evil Queen when the rest of them failed. And she just royally pissed him off by burning down his stolen house and probably stolen staff. Still—he had every reason in the world to work with them. He was just too damned stubborn and prideful to see it.

"It's either this or another cage, Hyde." Emma retorted bitterly. "Work with us, or don't. Your choice."

"Your cages and chains have a tendency to break on you. Do you really think they will keep me long?"

"I can put a binding spell over it—then ya, you won't be breaking out of that any time soon, Mr. Hyde."Regina countered.

He snarled, his eyes flashing dangerously at them. "That staff belongs to me. I want it back."

"You get it back," Emma said gently, yet firmly. "If you work with us."

Hyde looked ready to snap, crackle, and pop, Emma thought. They were on dangerous territory. In all reality, Hyde could fight them all, right here—right now. And more than likely win. But none of them would go down without everything they got and then some. Hyde was too smart to not know that. Heroes were scrappy and yet brutal if need be.

"We could use your help." She breathed out. She shoved a trembling hand into her jacket. "I could use your help."

Hyde seemed to carefully not look at her, instead focus his gaze off into the distance, as though contemplating his doom. Maybe teaming up with heroes was his doom. Maybe he had never worked with their kind before, after all—he was a villain.

He blinked slowly and sighed. "Fine. I will assist you on bringing down the Evil Queen."

"Great!" Snow chimed in. "Now that's settle—how about we put out the fire?"

Regina and Emma caught each other's gaze and both, without a word, walked towards the building. At the same time, they turned their powers towards the flames and began putting out the fire with their magic. Less than a minute in, Emma was struck by the vision.

It felt more intense than the battle she was just in. Her fear choked her, her body grew weak, her arms heavy, the sword slipping from her grasp… a blade ramming through her body…

"Emma!"

She nearly collapsed to the ground, yet strong hands caught her before she crumpled. She looked up expecting Hyde—but it was David and Hook. A fleeting moment of disappointment hit her.

"Are you all right, love?" Hook asked. His voice edged with concern.

Regina finished putting out the flames alone.

"I'm okay…" She muttered and straightened. Her knees wobbled slightly and her hands shook. Emma inhaled deeply, remembering what Hyde told her from last night—fear triggers the tremors and over time, it gets worse. She needed to start controlling this—somehow. She had no clue, but she would. She had to figure it out.

Hook touched her shoulder reassuringly and she glanced up at him. This familiar gaze used to comfort her now—nothing. The void in her widened and she couldn't keep looking at him. Instead her eyes sought someone else…

Hyde stood back with her mom. Snow had a firm grip on the staff and was watching Emma with concern. Hyde however wasn't concerned. Not a hint of it there. Not even pity. He simply studied her like he would a bug before stepping on it.

Hook slipped his arm around her waist and guided her forward. "Let's take you home, love."

"I'm fine—really." She tried to argue. But he wasn't having it. Neither was her father—and now her mom.

"I'll drive," David said helpfully.

Regina dusted her hands and glanced at the ash and soot covered Hyde. "Do you have any clothes?"

He glanced down at himself, as though suddenly realizing he was poorly attired and dirty. He frowned. "Unless your magic can recover my belongings after being scorched, then no."

Regina rolled her eyes. "C'mon tough guy—let's take my magical credit card and get you something more modern and less… whatever this style is." Regina turned to the group. "Back at Snow's in an hour?"

They nodded. David noticed that Regina was going alone with Hyde and paused. "I should go with you."

Snow eyed the two and also nodded in agreement. "Yeah—good idea sweetie. I'll have lunch ready when you get back." She pecked his cheek and with the staff still in hand, walked with Emma and Hook to the car.

Emma, if she hadn't been feeling so damned drained, would've laughed at Hyde's confused and thoroughly annoyed expression.

What an eventful day indeed, Mr. Hyde.

 _ **TBC**_


	6. Out of Control

**A personal shout-out to those who have commented or PM me so far! It's lovely to hear that this story is wanted & being read ;) thank you! Prepare to get a little hot under the collar for this chapter. Also, this story has evolved into a much bigger story than I originally anticipated, which is surprisingly fun! Let's see where this story leads us! Now ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Out of Control**_

Hyde shifted uncomfortably.

"You don't shape up so bad," David said reassuringly as he finished shaving the side of Hyde's face with some sort of plastic razor. One of Hyde's sideburns had been scorched in the fire and David suggested the shave. However, Hyde was accustomed to razor not whatever plastic thing David tried handing him. After much debate and arguing, Hyde resigned to letting the Prince shave him. He grumbled, watching his much beloved sideburns slowly be cut away. As Hyde continued to stare at his reflection, he noticed then that his scar seemed more striking along his face without the facial hair.

Finally David had finished and stood back with an accomplished smile. "Look like a real 20th century man to me!" The sincerity in his tone struck Hyde as genuine.

"Now go ahead and use the shower… like I showed you earlier. I'll be out in the kitchen, I'm starving. And oh, you're new clothes are in the bag on the bed."David patted his shoulder a bit aggressively and finally left Hyde alone.

Once the door closed, Hyde stripped from his clothes and into the shower. After a few tries, he finally figured out the correct setting for the heated water. He used the soap that David indicated to and as the water melded into his skin, Hyde began to finally relax.

It was difficult to relax when there was a group of heroes sitting in the next room, however David and Regina had been surprisingly pleasant on this shopping excursion. And when they arrived to Snow's house, she greeted them with warmth and gave Hyde permission to shower and change in her bedroom.

He sighed, starting to thoroughly enjoy this hot shower. He scrubbed his body clean, wondering how long it had been since he felt this cleansed. He turned off the shower a moment later and it was then Hyde saw his nude reflection in the mirror. His body was heavily muscled and toned. His skin pale and scared. He bore the most visible scar on his face while the other ones lined his arms, torso and back. The other scars were acquired in fights with swords, daggers, or from bar bottles.

In the earlier days of his transformation from Jekyll, Hyde's own nails caused some of the damage. It had been a brutal awakening. Something he would not wish upon anyone.

His thoughts stilled. Yet he wants it for Emma, the Savior. Once she can part from the mask of the Savior, she will be free. At least in theory. Unlike a physical split—Emma would require a metaphorical one. That require much more than potions and magic words. It required the most powerful sorcerer's staff he knew.

Hyde was not exactly pleased at the prospect of Emma being the first Savior he tested his theory on—but he had no choice. Her tremors were accelerating at a rate he'd never seen before.

Hyde dried his body and pulled out the clothes. He dressed surprisingly quick. Dressing in his world sometimes took time and patience—such as bow tying or lacing. He pulled the form fitted navy blue v-neck shirt, as the label indicated, over his chest and it stopped at his waist, shaping around his chest. He then pulled on the undergarments, and the black jeans. The jeans were his favorite, so easy and comfortable. No belts or ties required in this outfit. He pulled on the thick black socks and black leather boots.

David also convinced Regina to buy him a leather black jacket. He slipped this on as well and walked back to the mirror. He looked… different. Hyde blinked, unsure of how to react to his new wardrobe. He ran a hand through is dark brown hair, slicking it back from his face. This will have to do, he thought and left the room.

Hyde came forth into the living room where the heroes had gathered. He heard them talking yet as he began his decent downstairs, silence came over the room. He arched an eyebrow and paused midway. All eyes were on him. He frowned. Was he not correctly dressed? Had David purposely not shown him the proper way to do this? Anger simmered to his surface as he glared.

Henry, the young boy, was the first to say something as Hyde finally came downstairs.

"Whoa…" Henry said. Hyde narrowed his eyes, waiting.

"You look good Mr. Hyde," Henry said approvingly. "Much better without those sideburns."

Hyde frowned.

"Yes, Mr. Hyde you look very nice indeed!" Snow said in that ever annoyingly happy voice. "Honey," She said to her husband, who was shoveling a sandwich in his mouth. "Good job."

Hyde noticed that Emma and her lover Hook were missing. An unexpected feeling of jealously curled up his spine and twisted like a snake in his stomach. "Where is the Savior?" He asked.

"Her and Hook went to stash the staff somewhere safe," David replied.

The jealousy curled tighter, threatening to burst. Why did Emma like that pirate? His looks? Obliviously that had to be the reason because he was useless in a battle. But looks only lasted so long, shorter too when Hyde snapped his neck and then his corpse and pretty face would fade into dust. Clearly Hook's prowess lied elsewhere.

He snarled viciously at the thought. The idea of Emma and Hook intimate, before made him laugh, now… he saw red.

"The safest place is with me." Hyde countered bitterly.

Regina snorted from the table where she sat with Henry. "Please, not until we know we can trust you first. And David…" She snapped irritably then, "That leather jacket makes him look like a biker."

David grinned and nodded in approval. "Right?! I've always wanted to try out a motorcycle."

Snow shot him a sharp look. "Not in this lifetime."

"Mr. Hyde," Henry said. "Grandma made you a sandwich—if you're hungry."

Hyde gritted his teeth, feeling out of place among them, yet nonetheless took a seat at the table where the former Evil Queen and youngling sat. He eyed the meat on the sandwich suspiciously. Henry smirked. "It's baloney."

"What is baloney?" Hyde asked the boy.

"Meat… kinda."

"Would you like something to drink Hyde?" Snow asked from the kitchen.

"Wine, please."

Regina rolled her eyes.

Hyde eyed the woman at the head of the table, then with a bit of sarcastic tone asked, "So is this what you heroes do when you're not out saving the world?"

Snow hesitated as she handed him the glass of wine. She seemed to ponder this and then nodded. "Yeah—but sometimes we also work, go to Grannies…"

"School," Henry chimed in. "Or the movies."

"But mostly just fight villains." David replied. "Emma and I usually serve as the town Sheriffs."

Of course she is the guardian of this town, Hyde thought snidely. A Savior the never stops saving.

It was then the door opened, revealing Hook and then Emma. Hook held an irritable expression on his face, which pleased Hyde enormously. He sipped from his glass and sat back in his chair besides Henry, watching. Emma came in looking equally annoyed. Lovers quarrel? Hyde smiled into his glass, he dearly hoped so.

Emma's gaze moved from her parents, and finally landed on to him. Her beautiful green eyes widened at the mere sight of him. Hyde set his glass down and stretched an arm outwards behind Henry's chair and then unfolded his legs beneath the table. Let her take her fill, he thought. A sensual pleasure bloomed in his chest as he saw the flush on her pretty cheeks. His dark gaze sharpened as he saw her quick intake of breath.

The Savior would be his soon, he declared. Her reaction to him before in his cage was proof she desired him. And by God did he want her. He could still feel her body against his… the heat of her passion… the fire in her limbs as she clawed at him…

"What do you think mom?" Henry asked smiling. " looks like one of us now."

Emma narrowed her gaze between Henry and Hyde. "Sure kid, he looks… good." Her voice was gruff, she cleared it quickly.

"Yeah," Hook bit out. "He almost looks normal—minus the garish scar."

"I may be scarred, pirate. But at least I have use of both my hands." Hyde taunted coldly.

Hook stiffened and stepped towards him threateningly. As if this simpering cad was a threat, Hyde amused.

"If memory serves me right, my hooked hand was useful in stabbing you in the back and saving a man's life." Hook held out his sharpened hook, his pretty face contoured in an ugly rage.

Hyde was unimpressed by the pirates attempted display of masculinity. "When I fight my opponent it is face to face. Cowards are the ones who come from behind."

"I am no coward, you bloody devil."

Hyde chuckled darkly. "In my land this conversation would be finished on the dueling grounds."

"Any day. Any time." Hook snapped. "I'll give you another scar on that ugly face of yours…!"

"Enough!" Emma stepped forward, placing a hand on the pirate's chest and forcing him back. Hyde smiled tauntingly at the fuming pirate. This was tremendously entertaining, he thought arrogantly. Hook cursed and went to the kitchen to pout.

Emma turned angrily to Hyde. "We don't duel here unless it's our enemies. It's time you start acting like our ally rather than our enemy."

Hyde gritted his teeth, all amusement suddenly drained from him, but before he had time to retort, a shadow crossed Emma's face and her eyes glazed over. He recognized this look and sprang to his feet right as she collapsed to the floor.

"Mom!"

"Emma!"

Emma seized, the vision and tremors attacking her body like a physical force. He'd seen this only a few times before. It was always dangerous to let the Saviors slip deeper into their vision. Hook reached for her, concerned etched onto his face.

"No!" Hyde declared loudly. "Leave her."

Hook sent him a blistering look. "Why!?"

"If you touch her, it will only make the vision worse." Hyde moved to her, his larger presence making Hook take a physical step backwards.

Snow wrung her hands anxiously. "What can we do?"

"Fear drives these visions." Hyde explained delicately. "I've seen this before with the Saviors I've encountered." He leaned down and saw that her eyes were closed tight, her jaw locked, and her brow furrowed. The vision was intense. Death beckoning her.

"Why can you touch her and we can't?" Hook snapped.

"I hold no fear for her like you do. My touch will not inflame her vision." He slipped his hands carefully beneath her writhing body and lifted her with gentle ease.

He turned to Snow White. "May I take her to your bed?"

Snow nodded quickly, her expression worried. "Yes….!"

Hyde carefully took her upstairs, away from the people that could increase the visions potency. Yet he noted that the pirate followed him. He shouldn't have been surprised. After all, Hyde held this man's love in his arms.

And it was the second time today Hyde shielded her from harm. He felt himself grin internally. Jealousy was a deadly motivator for many. He wondered what lengths this pirate would go for the Savior. And if the Savior would do the same…? Before she went to Hell for this man but things have changed. Passions may be turning in Hyde's favor now. It was only a matter of time before Emma Swan was his. He was sure of this.

Hook watched him angrily as he laid Emma down on the bed. Then Hyde pulled down the curtain canopy that had been fashioned at the end of the bed. It would give her the privacy of worried eyes upon her when she woke. It also gave Hyde privacy to sit besides her. He was sure that Hook would not like seeing him so close to his love.

Hyde glanced up now at the anxious lover. "You need to leave now."

Hook's jaw clenched furiously. "You be bloody careful with her Hyde, or I'll rip your heart out."

Hyde smiled blandly. "Of course pirate."

Hook sneered and with one last look at Emma, left.

* * *

The black cloaked figure was strong and confident with the blade. Emma fought back with equal strength, or at least she tired. But no matter how hard she hit, or fast she swung the sword, or block she countered, it wasn't enough. She saw her parents, Hook and Henry come running towards her and suddenly stop—knowing that this was her fight, her battle. Yet they didn't come to help her. Her heart sank. She would have to save herself.

The thought tore at her. How many times had she rescued them all? How many times had she sacrificed herself and those that she cared about for others? Her arm vibrated with the intensity of the swords clashing. Teeth gritted, sweat dripping down her neck, breath coming fast, she pivoted and slashed the sword. The figure dodged easily, as though this were a slow dance and not a frantic battle.

Emma felt the wrenching pain in her heart as her parents, Hook and Henry watched her lose this battle and not step in.

No one would help her.

She was the Savior. They didn't have to. She was strong enough. She defeated everyone and everything in her path.

Saviors didn't need saving.

But Emma did. Emma needed help. She couldn't be the Savior anymore. It was too much. The price was too much!

The black cloaked figure swiftly moved and Emma's sword slipped from her hand, vanishing in a puff of red smoke. Her eyes moved to the people she thought would save her. They didn't move.

The figure took advantage of her moment of weakness and without mercy, the sword thrusted deep into her belly.

The cost of being Savior must be paid with blood…

Emma reached for the sword rammed into her belly, but instead a hand grasp her. The hand was strong, warm, familiar…

Hyde.

Her body trembled as she closed her eyes. The darkness surrounded her now, as though she were in a deep black ocean, drowning and nothing mattered by the hand keeping her afloat.

With a deep, lung clearing gasp, Emma awoke. She was lying on a bed—her parents bed, staring up at the ceiling and then she turned her head to the side and saw him. He held her hand in his, sitting besides her on the bed.

"Savior," He said in a soft, husky voice.

Her heart fluttered at his gaze and she sat up, feeling weak and disoriented. She felt the tickle of his breath on her cheek. A warm excitement curled inside her, settling ever closer to her heart. She suddenly didn't want to hear him say a damned thing, no snarky remarks, or taunts. She needed his strength—needed him. Emma took without permission and she knew she may regret it later, but damnit she did it anyway. Knowing she surprised him, Emma wrapped her arms around him and… hugged him.

Hyde inhaled sharply. After a few seconds, he relaxed and returned the hug, wrapping his thick, muscled arms around her, holding her. The warmth of him… the smell of soap and male… the feeling of him was intoxicating to her senses and a relief.

A calmness washed over her. The shock of seeing and feeling her death never got easy.

He sensed her need and simply held her without a word. Emma was grateful for the curtain at the foot of the bed. She didn't want her family to see her in Hyde's arms.

After a while, the warmth between them turned into an unbearable heat. Emma took a shaky breath and drew back. Hyde's deep brown eyes were heavy with desire yet he didn't move or take. Emma trailed her fingers over the scar along his face. It was an angry, red scar. Someone did this to him… someone had hurt him before. Her heart clenched painfully.

He turned his face slightly, bringing her fingers to his lips, kissing the tips.

Emma suddenly couldn't breathe or take in enough air as her heart wildly thumped and her pulse raced. Hyde still didn't kiss her. He was waiting… waiting for her to make a choice.

She moved quickly, deciding without realizing it. Her fingers traced through his thick hair and drew him to her. He came easily. The second her lips touched his… the world and her fear dissolved. Their kiss was electric. It was hurried and frantic. Both wanting desperately the same thing. To taste. To take. To touch.

Breathless, she felt his mighty arms lift her and before she realized it, she straddled him. She gasped against his lips, he hummed in delight. He wrapped strong hands around her thighs, opening her legs wide so that she could feel him… all of him. She nearly moaned yet bit down hard on her lower lip instead. She felt Hyde's harden cock against her, between her thighs, against her own aroused womanhood.

She took his mouth savagely now. Their kiss was brutal and desperate. She could barely breathe between their kisses and her body trembled with passion, not fear.

His mouth consumed hers, taking everything with that amazing boldness he showed in all that he did. She clutched eagerly at his brawny shoulders. It felt exhilarating to be out of control for a change. And this was so very out of control. They were only a floor away from her entire family and only a curtain shielded them.

Hyde plundered and took her mouth viciously. Not even his kiss was gentle. Everything about this man was rough and hard.

And my God, he was hard. Emma swayed her hips, grinding herself on top of him. Hyde let out an audible gasp and his nostrils flared. She pulled back from their frantic kissing and watched the emotion playing out on his face as she rode him slowly, expertly. If they were naked, he would be filling her… thrusting into her warmth…

His eyes darkened to a smoldering fire as his hands gripped tightly around her thighs. His cock growing tighter and heavier with each rotation of her hips. The power she suddenly had over him was thrilling and… it didn't last. Hyde grabbed her by the back of the neck and yanked her down for a brutal, assaulting kiss, sucking her tongue, biting her lower lip.

A wetness formed between her thighs and the heat from his kisses scorched her senses. She wanted him. But more than that… she wanted to feel him, all of him… inside her, thrusting, pounding, fucking… She knew that making love to him would be like their kisses. Furious, passionate, hungry… earth shattering. The inside of her legs trembled. Her womanhood clenched at the thought of Hyde dominating her in the bedroom.

She felt his hands slip beneath her shirt, touching her bare skin, almost clawing at her.

Oh God this was getting out of hand! She was in her parents' house! They couldn't be doing this here! Suddenly his hand captured one of her breasts, and the villainous man even slipped beneath the bra, palming her breast roughly. Emma wanted to cry out, feeling his calloused hands against her soft breast, her nipples peaking into hard tips. She wanted to scream. Wanted to rip his clothes off and take him.

She drew back from his lips, her hips still grinding, his hand kneading her breasts and his other hand slipping over her ass.

"Not here," She whispered huskily.

His jaw clenched furiously yet his eyes widened in surprise. "Are you saying you want more Savior?"

Emma trembled as his hand moved from her chest, trailing slowly down her side.

"Say it…" He commanded.

"Yes." She whispered bitingly. "Yes, I want more…"

He smiled victoriously up at her. "I was under the impression you didn't like me."

It was her turn to smile as she ground down her hips over him, watching him jerk and hiss between his teeth.

"What gave you that impression?" She asked coolly.

"You are playing with fire, you do realize that, don't you Savior?"

"Emma… my name is Emma." She grinded dangerously once more over his throbbing cock.

Hyde bit back an oath and grabbed her swaying hips fiercely, trying to stop her movements.

"Say it…" Emma taunted out, wrapping her hand at the back of his neck, driving her knees into the bed and feeling his own body tremble. Every inch of him unyielding and rigid as his words.

His eyes lit with a sudden respect. "Emma."

She leaned forward as if to kiss him, his face upturned waiting for her, but then she smiled and slipped from his grasp, sliding off his lap.

A ferocious anger danced in his eyes, his expression dark and lethal. She swallowed. She knew her face was flushed and her lips red from his scorching kisses.

"We should go back down." She said, straightening her jacket and fixing her hair.

He stood, his jeans tight around his large swollen member. "You say you want more. But out of curiosity, do you want me?"

Emma hesitated. Did she want to tell him the truth?

"This doesn't have to be complicated, Hyde." She whispered firmly.

He arched an eyebrow and glanced towards where her family anxiously waited for her.

"It is when you already have a lover." He replied darkly.

She swallowed. "We haven't… I'm not…"

Hyde smiled suddenly and very much looked like he would laugh. "Are you saying the pirate has yet to successfully seduce you?"

"We haven't had time," She clipped out.

"Yet you will make time for me?" His voice a seductive gravel.

Her heart slammed into her chest. Yeah, she was saying exactly that. Guilt suddenly gutted her.

All of a sudden Hyde took a swift, soundless step to her, and hauled her against his body. He pressed his lips to her ear, then went on a voice tinged in anger. "Do you think I like desiring a Savior? A woman who only tolerates my kisses because she has a reckless desire for danger?"

"That's not true," she whispered.

"Isn't it? I've gone over it in my head, and I can think of no other reason for you letting me touch you…" His hand trailed up her arm. "Or kiss you…" He scattered kisses along her jaw, down her neck, then sucking.

Perhaps he was right… maybe she wanted a different, more passionate danger before she met her death. Yet… she wanted him. She wanted Hyde. Not just his body, or the danger he held. But him. And why? Because he was a villain? Or because she had simply lost her mind?

"If it's danger you want, Emma…" He murmured, "I'm more than happy to oblige."

She sighed, feeling his lips against her skin like a hot brand. "I don't know why I want this… want you."

His lips stilled on her neck.

She licked her lower lip, her nerves on the surface. "I want you."She finally said.

He pulled back and searched her face for truth. A sudden gentleness she had never seen in him, hinted at his eyes as he touched her face, his thumb grazing lightly over her lips.

"What about you Hyde? Are you experimenting with a hero for your own curiosity?" She asked softly. "Or do you want me?"

Hyde narrowed his eyes, looking more and more like a man to her than beast—or villain.

"Mr. Hyde?" Snow's voice said from downstairs. "Is Emma all right?"

He retracted his gentle touch from her face and took a step back. "Yes—she's awake. She'll be down in a moment."

Without another word, Hyde left her and her question unanswered.

 _ **TBC**_


	7. Let Go or be Dragged

**Chapter 7: Let go or Be Dragged**

Hyde knew he was in trouble. He should have never touched Emma. Never tasted her. Never let her entwine him under her spell. Even a beast like himself could tell when he'd lost control, and a man should never lose control around his enemies.

And was she his enemy still?

He glanced across the room to where Emma sat stiffly gazing at her parents, who were voicing their concerns about her tremors. Emma seemed to be carefully avoiding his gaze ever since they were alone upstairs. He knew she was a bit… upset over the fact that he was unable to answer her question. And he couldn't blame her. She had admitted openly to him that she wanted him. Something that was clearly challenging for the stubborn vixen.

And what did he do? He walked away like a fool.

The truth was right there—of course he bloody well wanted her! Who wouldn't? With her supple skin, luscious pink lips, soft golden hair, warm sensual body... Hyde shifted uncomfortably. He was having a hard time relaxing with this lot. He grabbed his wine glass and polished it off within a single gulp. He helped himself to the wine Snow left out on the counter. No one seemed to notice.

His problem was admitting that he truly wanted her. He refused to let the Savior know that she'd gotten under his skin so easily. He gritted his teeth and begrudgingly took another drink. Then another. Her question was not about the physical desire—they both wanted that. And damnation did he desire her. His cock never felt so hard in his life when she was straddling and riding him like a magnificent creature who could tame even the most wildest of beasts.

Hyde needed to leave this home and find his staff. He needed to finish his work and be on his way. Getting close to Emma felt… dangerous. He could not allow this to continue. Physical lust was one thing… but this…

He finished his drink and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Regina's voice halted him at the door.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to."

"We have your unfinished business, Mr. Hyde." Regina drawled. "Nice try."

All eyes were upon him now. He clenched his teeth, grinding them to ash in his mouth. Damnation.

"I do not feel that waiting around for the Evil Queen's next attack is productive. And if you refuse to give me back my belongings—then I have every inclination to leave." He retorted.

Emma stood, her eyes finally meeting his. He arched an eyebrow at her, feeling her challenge and authority from across the room.

"Tell us why she wanted your staff." She demanded. "And what's it for."

"No." He replied arrogantly.

"It might be able to help us defeat her." Henry suggested.

"What's so special about that bloody staff anyway?" Hook asked.

"That bloody staff will save your precious Saviors life." Hyde snapped impatiently.

Silence descended upon the room. Emma blinked.

He laughed mockingly. "Oh yes—she forgot to tell you."

Emma's face paled and her eyes hardened like ice walls. He saw the hatred. She wouldn't forgive him for this. Yet, he didn't want her forgiveness. He wanted her. And he wanted her to remember that playing with fire had consequences.

"Her tremors aren't the only thing she's experiencing." Hyde said. "Isn't that right, Savior?"

"Enough Hyde."Emma breathed, her hands shaking at her sides now. Fear gripped her body. Good, she should be afraid. Death was coming for her. These people she continued to protect by not telling them the truth—didn't matter. No one mattered but her. She needed to see that. Needed to realize that by placing herself at the front, caring for everyone else but her own needs—death would only find her sooner.

"This," He waved dismissively at her trembling hands. "Is the side effect of a Savior knowing ones death to be close."

"What…?" Snow said softly. "I don't understand. Emma?" She looked up at her daughter, who was glaring daggers at Hyde.

"You bastard." She hissed.

Hyde smiled at this. "Fight me all you want Savior. I'm doing this for your own good. These people can't protect you."

"But you can?" She challenged bitterly.

He laughed, his head tilted back. "Of course not! I am not you."

"What does that mean?" Regina asked.

"I've had a theory about Saviors for a long time now." Hyde moved slowly towards Emma, feeling her hate and wrath like a sirens call. "Like me, I was created by a man who wanted an escape for his demons. Saviors are created to fight villains, save kingdoms, princesses and princes. But I have learned that the true villain is not the ones that challenge the Saviors… oh no." Hyde stood directly before his Savior, her beautiful emerald eyes flashing violently at him.

"Saviors are their own worst enemy." He stared down at her, her chin held defiantly up at him. He would've taken that chin in hand and kissed those tight lips. But he resisted.

"You fight for everyone else except yourself, Emma Swan. Victory has defeated you. Your fear has suffocated you. That is why you tremble. That is why death comes for you. You are beginning to crack—this mask of yours. And death smells your vulnerability. If you cannot let it go, it will drag you down." He stared her down and her challenging little chin. "Give me my staff and let me finish my work."

"How can this staff can save me?" Emma demanded, though her eyes showed him her fear. She was frightened, scared of what was to come for her. Hyde could not protect her. No one could.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled arrogantly at her. "I will share my knowledge and this power I possess—but only with you."

Hook sprang to his feet. "We can't trust him! He could be leading her into a trap!"

David stood as well, also looking doubtful. "Hook's right, Emma. We can't trust Hyde— we know what he's capable of."

Snow got to her feet and grabbed one of Emma's trembling hands. Emma looked over her shoulder to her mother. Snow met Hyde's gaze with something he didn't expect… hope. "I trust him. Well—I mean… I trust that he won't hurt Emma." She nodded, as though assuring herself with each word. "He's had multiple opportunities to hurt us—any of us. And didn't. I think we should give him a chance. If he can help Emma, that's all that matters to me."

"Of course you're willing to give him a chance…" Regina drawled. "You're the optimistic one of us."

"It's my choice." Emma finally said.

Hook mumbled a curse and reached for her. "Emma… think about this, love."

Hyde watched Emma ignore her love's plea. Her lips flattened and her expression hardened. "I'll take you to the staff. But with one condition… You let us use that power to stop the Evil Queen."

"Always the Savior…" Hyde laughed darkly.

"Deal?"

"Fine." He said without an air of amusement.

"Emma!" Hook bit out.

She brushed past Hyde and grabbed her car keys from the counter. "Let's go."

 _ **TBC**_


	8. Futures

**Chapter 8: Futures**

"Why did you tell them?" Emma seethed between clenched teeth to Hyde.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel as she drove them to her house. She tried really hard to focus on the road and not reach over the two inches of space between them and rip his head off. Hyde's large frame nearly filled her entire car. It was distractingly annoying and uneasy.

"There was no point not telling them." Hyde drawled emotionlessly.

"Yeah, there was. They're my family. I wanted to…"

He interrupted. "Protect them, I know. You have a choice, Emma. Just because you've been this Savior for so long, doesn't mean you have to continue doing it."

"Why is it people who can't take advice always insist on giving it—especially when they know it's unwanted?" Emma snapped irritable.

"You think I cannot take my own advice?" Hyde asked curiously, yet stiffened slightly besides her.

Emma caught his gaze as she said, "I might have my own motivations on why I have to be the Savior, Hyde. But I'm not the only one being driven by something, am I?"

He inhaled slowly and glanced away. "This is not about me."

"Fine—then let's go back to the part where you told my family of my vision." Her hands white knuckled on the steering wheel, her anger rippling through like a tsunami about to spill open. "You had no right to tell them."She bit out fiercely.

"No, I didn't. You did."

She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes talking to you is like talking to a wall. A really annoying wall that talks back."

"I'm telling you everything you already know. It's why you are upset with me."

"No, I'm upset because you told them something they didn't need to know!" She fumed.

"I will not take fault in this, no matter how much you want me to."

She let out a loud, frustrated groan.

"Another theme I've noticed from you Saviors is that you keep many secrets. Am I now one of your many secrets, Emma?" He drawled out in amusement.

She stilled. Yeah, Hyde was her secret. He had to be. Sure Hook was not as villainous when they 'hooked' up—but Hyde?! No way. Her parents would not approve. Let alone Henry. How would that look to him? Her bouncing from one guy to the next? It didn't set healthy examples for him in relationships. She would stay with Hook, she rationalized. And once she finished with Hyde tonight, she would be done with him. No late night meet up. No booty call. She would work out whatever it was Hook and her were struggling with and move forward. Yes, move forward. Without Hyde.

She wished her head could convince her heart so easily… because she had a hard time imagining a future with Hook, not when her mind and body and soul were being dominated by the man besides her. And maybe this was just the lust talking? Maybe after she surrendered one night to the dangerous Mr. Hyde… then she could close the book on this story.

It didn't matter that she kind of liked him and their conversations. Emma had a distinct feeling Hyde was a slick charmer of a snake. He used words and smoldering looks to slip beneath her skin. She had to cut the snake's head off before he got any closer.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh I'll take that as a yes. I am a secret."

"Nothing's happened."

"Yet."He countered smoothly with a knowing smile.

"I trusted you—and you betrayed me by telling my family of my vision. They've been through so much! I didn't want them to worry…"

"I don't care what they've been through. You are the only thing that matters. And if you're life matters at all to you, you will stop putting their needs above yours."

"It's all I've ever done." She admitted softly.

"It's all you know how to do. You can unlearn this behavior." He reassured her, yet his tone was firm.

Silence descended upon them. She sighed heavily.

"Tell me Savior… do you fear dying? Or do you fear leaving your family?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Indulge me." He glanced across to her, "Please."

"I guess I'm afraid of the pain… their pain. My parents lost me once. I don't want them to have to go through it again."

He nodded, contemplating this. "You do not fear your own death then?"

Emma felt her chest tightened. "No… not really."

"Then you are a fool."

Emma gaped and was about to retort when her home appeared around the corner. She bit her tongue and parked the car in the driveway. She locked her car door and walked around to him.

He frowned. "Are we not going inside?"

She shook her head. "No." She grabbed his hand reluctantly and they vanished. They reappeared in the forest outside of Augusts old trailer. The snake staff in her hand.

"I hid the staff here." She explained. "When I came home earlier with Hook, I disappeared without showing him where I actually put it."

Hyde arched a curious brow, "You don't trust the man whom loves you?"

"I do—but I wanted to be sure."Emma said carefully. To be honest, she trusted no one at the moment. Besides her trust issues go further back than her family.

"Fair enough." Hyde commented and eyeing their current surroundings, as though making sure they were not being watched.

Emma knew nothing of Hyde's plan or work. All she knew is that it could help her—somehow. "How long do you need to finish your work?"

His dark eyes seemed almost black in the darkness of the forest. She shivered slightly. "Not long—now that I have a Savior." He said ominously.

She swallowed nervously, unsure of his meaning. Hyde could be scary sometimes.

"May I?" He asked, his hand out to take the snake staff.

Emma gave it to him. He nodded gratefully and pointed the eyes of the snake staff towards the ground. A large bonfire appeared, roaring flames shooting high into the air. The heat of the flames warming her.

"This will only work if you trust it can." Hyde said as he took off his jacket and placed it gingerly on the ground.

"Sure," She muttered. "Should I?"

He nodded and Emma removed her red leather jacket, placing it over his. She readjusted her pony tail and felt the cold air on her bare arms. She wore a blank tank top and jeans.

"Fear has been your motivator for far too long," He began. "It's time we shed the masks that hold us all and face what we truly desire."

Emma watched as the red eyes of the staff lit as he gripped the handle tightly. His dark gaze met hers. "This will be painful."

"Painful?" She tried to hold back the alarm in her voice.

"I've been splintered before—I was created from a mask." Hyde explained. "It was a painful experience. One that I must recreate so that you can break from yours."

Emma's eyes widened as she watched a red smoke slither from the snake's mouth and danced around his clenched fist and up his arm. Hyde jerked, pain flashing across his face. Emma stepped towards him, unable to help while he struggled against powers she had no control or understanding of. Hyde opened his mouth in an attempt to scream, but the smoke flooded him, filling his mouth and nostrils, his eyes and ears. His body quaked with sudden force and then, a rage, uncontrollable and undeniable came over him as he let out a brutal, ear shattering scream.

"Hyde!" She called out.

"Take my hand!" He cried he seethed in a furious rage. This was the crazed Mr. Hyde. The one from the legend. The man—the beast that was pure anger. Pure instinct. More animal than man. Yet… Emma didn't hesitate as she took hold of Hyde's large, calloused hand.

The second she did, the pain was indescribable. She gasped and almost falling to her knees, but Hyde's grip was powerful. It was then, from the red smoke and there joined hands… that the vision from her mind came to life. The black cloaked figure appeared besides the fire. She fought Hyde's hold, knowing she would have to fight her villain!

Hyde's grip strengthened. She watched in horror as the figure in the cloak strode towards her sword in hand. She yanked at Hyde's grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let it happen Emma!"Hyde breathed out through his physical pain.  
"Let go! It'll kill me!" Emma was panicking now, unable to break from Hyde.

"It is you!"

She blinked and turned. The figure slowly pulled back the hood and it was… her. Emma trembled. What did this mean?

"You don't fear death. You welcome it. You don't know your own self, Emma." The woman, her, in the cloak said gravely. "You fight like a younger woman—so eager, so willing to die for their cause. But I won't allow it any longer."

The sword materialized in her hand. Emma watched her own face soften at her. "It's time to stop… you have to stop being the Savior. And start living your life not for others—but yourself."

She stepped forward. Emma jerked and fought Hyde's grip, then suddenly he let go. Emma stumbled and from her power, materialized her sword. Hyde laughed, but it was painful and strained.

"Do you wish to be the Savior forever? Is that what you truly want?" Hyde challenged.

Emma wavered. Did she want to be like this forever? Saving everyone? Death chasing her with every battle? Every new villain? Or did she want to live?! Suddenly images of other saviors filled her mind. All of their deaths ended in a way she didn't want for herself—alone.

She had pushed people away from her to protect herself. Now she pushed them away to protect them from being hurt from her role as this Savior.

It all suddenly made sense why she refused to settle down with Hook. Why she didn't get involved in Henry's life. Why she barely touched her baby brother. Why she refused to spend more time with her family, other than when they battled. Why it was so easy for her to become the Dark One. Or to leave her family willingly to live in New York City for a year… all these choices. All these things she put in her path to prevent anyone from getting close. Even herself. This vision was right. She didn't even know who she was anymore.

When will it end? When will she find her freedom?!

"I want to be free." Emma said suddenly, surprising herself.

The other Emma smiled. "Then do it. Choose yourself and not others. That is the answer to defeat death."

Her family weren't saviors—Regina or Hook, or Henry—all the characters of Storybrook weren't saviors and still fought when needed. They still battled evil but didn't have the heavy burden of always winning, always having to fight. Victory had defeated her. It was time to let go. It was time to put the mantle down. It was time for her story as the Savior to end. And she would end it her way.

"I don't want to kill myself!" Emma said to Hyde.

He smiled, it was pained yet he smiled. "Then merge with your other half."

Emma tossed the sword aside and stepped towards her cloaked half. She smiled warmly at her. "Good choice."

"Thanks…?"

The other Emma smiled and raised her hands, palms open. Emma matched her. The red smoke swirled, her own magic took hold of her as well and as soon as their palms touched and eyes locked. Her other half vanished and the world seemed to stop.

Her vision changed now.

Emma stood in the daylight at the stone well in the forest. What was she doing here? Where was Hyde? All of a sudden noise of water… rushing and churning caught her attention. She gazed towards the well and walked to it, glancing inside.

Images began to appear in the swirling water as though from a dream. She saw herself, laughing and happy—yet the scene was unfamiliar to her. She could tell she was in Storybrook and Henry was besides her, he was older and taller than her. Emma smiled looking down at the water. He too looked happy, and was that a Harvard shirt he was wearing? She leaned forward into the hard stones of the well, trying to make out another figure who began to appeared in the water besides her vision form. It was a man, a large man and…. Emma let out a startled gasp, and nearly stumbled back from the well at what appeared in the water.

It was a vision, another vision of her future. She saw herself and her family… _her_ family. Not her parents. But of Henry and…

The vision broke in the water as Emma felt a hand clasp her shoulder.

She spun, her heart in her throat, tears in her eyes. Her other half now stood besides her.

"You have seen the possibilities of what your life could potentially be if you truly allow yourself freedom from being the world's Savior, Emma." Her other half said. "Yet… being yourself may mean hard decisions and sacrifices still. You have to let go of your past to have a future. This life of yours can be bitterly cold if you let it. Sometimes you just need to cling to the person you can claw your way out of the dark with. We all deserve a chance at a normal life—even you, Emma."

She could feel the sudden tears forming behind her eyes. "I understand."

"Good." Her other half smiled. "I warn you now. If you return to your old ways and pick up the mantle of Savior—the tremors will return and I will not."

Emma swallowed, unable to respond with the emotion in her throat.

"Now go. Edward is waiting for you."

"Edward?" Emma asked.

Her other self smiled and vanished.

 _ **TBC**_


	9. Heart of a Beast

**Chapter 9: Heart of a Beast**

Hyde leaned heavily against a tree. Damnation, he thought bitterly. His body felt helplessly weak after the spell. He hadn't anticipated such results. Carrying Emma over to the shelter of the trees was taxing on his useless state. He slumped against the tree, and carefully placed her head on his lap while she slept, then laid his coat over her body for warmth. Emma was still in the spell.

She was deep into the merging of her other self, the one she had forgotten and neglected once she accepted the title of Savior. It had been fascinating to watch it all unfold. She was a brave woman. Braver than any woman he'd ever known. It was incredible to watch. She was incredible to watch. A fierce determined woman…

He stared down at her now. With her eyes closed and her face relaxed, she almost looked peaceful. Almost. He wondered if finding her freedom from the role of Savior would give her some peace. He sighed as he gazed over her beautiful face. She was a tortured soul like himself. He felt it the night they first kissed. The desperation for freedom—to live a life of her choosing. Such searing passion just beneath the surface trying to spill out. Their kisses were always reckless and bold. Just like the woman he saw tonight.

Hyde slowly stroked his fingers over her warm cheek and through her silky golden hair.

And to think, he pondered, he had originally created this spell for himself. When Hyde acquired the powerful staff almost a year ago, he knew he could use it as an attempt to escape Jekyll—to escape what he had been for so long. Beast rather than man.

Yet a strange thing occurred. The beast wanted to end it all. Hyde couldn't keep going with such anger and hate as his constant torment and drive through life. He tried to hide his animal instincts with the gentlemen clothes, and elegant words. Nothing worked. Nothing changed. Being created from someone else's mask of nothing but anger left little room for change.

Hyde had been working on the spell for some time before he came to this realm and met her.

Now he was grateful he created it, even if it was his version of suicide.

The spell was similar to Jekyll's potion. It allowed for one half of the self to merge with the dual self. Return Dr. Jekyll to his original state and leave him unable to do it ever again.

Hyde had grown weary of living a half life in the body of Dr. Jekyll. He couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't stand being released from his cage at the command of another. The only time that cell door opened was when Jekyll wanted to act on his baser, darker urges. Hyde was the instrument of fucking, killing, and wreaking havoc on a city that didn't deserve it.

He spent many, many years caged and many more nights living out Dr. Jekyll's dark fantasies.

So Hyde took advantage of having a doctor's brain and in secret, began to work on a spell that would merge him with Jekyll once and for all. Through the re-emerging, Hyde would no longer exist—in theory anyway. Hyde was ready to die if he could not escape his prison.

Dr. Jekyll meanwhile, right beneath his nose, had created a potion to separate them. When that happened… Hyde was freed. He didn't need to use the spell after all.

Yet… he wanted to continue his work. In his long, blood-filled sinful nights in the city while still trapped inside the doctor, Hyde encountered his fair share of untold Savior stories. All of them trapped in his realm for fear of returning to their homes—their loves—their lives because of death. He listened to all their stories. And every one of them worse than the last. Some said the Saviors were cowards—heartless—fake. But Hyde didn't see it that way. He saw them as caged as he in a life they were forced to live out. Something inside Hyde railed bitterly at.

Once he was able to truly know what freedom felt like for the first time in his life—he decided to do the same for the Saviors he encountered. Except he couldn't stay in his realm anymore. Too many haunted streets where the blood on his hands still shined. Too many tormented nights spent howling at the moon, begging for death. The place was a Hell to him now. He couldn't be there any longer.

Then he came to Storybrook and he knew eventually he would find a Savior once more. And within that very day of appearing in this new land—so did she.

It was as if he were fated to meet her. His first test at being more than his beastly half. Being a man who didn't have to harm anymore. But no one knew that. It was his darkest secret.

Hyde was deep within his dark thoughts when he heard a crack of wood and then footsteps.

"What did you do to her?" Hook's voice shot through the darkness. Hyde saw the pirate then, he was standing mere feet from him, sword in one hand, hook in the other. Hook came prepared for battle this time.

Hyde was not alarmed by the man, yet in his weaken state he wouldn't be much in a battle. In fact, at this very moment, it seemed the pirate had the upper hand.

He narrowed his eyes to the ever approaching man. "I saved her life."

"How?"

"It is… complicated." Hyde replied slowly.

The pirate's angry gaze moved to wear the staff lay besides Emma.

"I saw what happened." Hook said. "I watched the whole thing."

Hyde furrowed his brow in confusion. "And you didn't try to stop it?"

"Why would I?" The pirate suddenly smiled, it was wicked and cruel—unlike the pirate. Hyde let out a sudden laugh. He was surprised it took him this long to figure out that this was not Captain Hook. After all, he highly doubted the pirate to be this clever to find Emma.

"Ah, yes. The Evil Queen." Hyde said.

The pirate rolled his eyes and the mirage vanished, revealing the vicious Evil Queen standing amongst the darken forest in a sinful red ball gown that glittered devilishly in the firelight. She looked ridiculously over-dressed, he thought dully.

"Good eye, Hyde." She taunted coolly. "But I'm not the only one who is hiding…" She reappeared suddenly in front of him, her fingernails piercing into his flesh—directly over his heart. He flinched and hissed out in sudden pain.

"Well would you look at that…! The formidable Mr. Hyde is powerless and rather at my mercy."

It was then that the shackles that Jekyll had created reappeared on his wrists, restraining him. He jerked instinctively, only to have her fingernails cut deeper into him, warm blood trickling down his chest.

She snapped her fingers and a spell settled over his restraints. An additional magical lock. "You won't be escaping these any time soon, Mr. Hyde." She grinned viciously at him. "I will enjoy ripping your heart out…."

"You think that by possessing my heart—you have power over me?" He said, all emotion draining from him. "My heart is as black as yours. What makes you think you have enough power to control it?"

She snarled, her fingernails like knives slowly digging into him.

"I have power—but so do you and that staff of yours. I just watched Emma Swan merge with her other half because of you. Something I too recently experienced with one of Jeykll's potions. Regina attempted to kill me once we separated. However what she doesn't know is that if she wants to kill me… she'll have to kill herself."

Hyde took a sharp breath and understood everything before the Evil Queen even finished explaining.

"However in my endeavors at finding ways around killing myself—I failed. Until… I saw what you just did tonight with Swan."

He didn't care what happened to him. The Evil Queen could torture him all she wanted, but if she laid one finger on Emma… he'd rip her throat out and tear her limb for limb with his bare hands.

"And you believe I will help you?" Hyde drawled out.

"Oh I think you will, Hyde."

He clenched his jaw, anger flooding his body yet he was helpless to do anything to stop her. "If I recall… you burnt down my house and attempted to steal my things." He tisked at her in mocking disapproval. "Not winning yourself many friends around here, are we?"

"No…" She said icily. "But I hear you are."

He attempted to appear unaffected.

"And maybe one hero in particular…?" She asked dangerously. Her dark eyes moving over Emma's unconscious form.

He wanted to roar. Fear pumping through his veins like adrenaline.

"And I saw the way she looked at you when you were in pain." She cooed. "I think she cares for you, Hyde. A lot I would say…" The Evil Queen suddenly waved her fingers and a dagger appeared in her hand. "Usually I just take their hearts out a cleaner way—her, I think I'll carve it out. She's always been a royal pain in my ass."

"Touch her—and I will kill you." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

She laughed abruptly. "Not much of a threat coming from a weak, shackled prisoner." The Evil Queen said arrogantly. "Agree to help me, and I'll leave her heart intact."

Hyde realized he didn't have a choice. He believed the Evil Queen's threat. She would hurt Emma to get to him. He swallowed the rage and nodded slowly. "You have a deal Queen. But… you must give me your word you will not hurt her."

The Evil Queen snorted then rolled her eyes as he glared darkly at her. "Deal."

Hyde, with his hands chained, removed Emma's head from his lap, careful to leave her. He slowly got to his feet, and nearly stumbled from the fatigue that gripped his body. He almost shuddered. He had never felt this helpless—this weakened before in his life, which only made his hatred and furious rage grow wider in his chest. He would get his revenge once his power returned. In the meantime, he would have to obey the Evil Queen and her demands.

Hyde felt the regret—the guilt gnaw at him. He needed to stay with her, protect her until she woke. Damnation! He felt the savage beast inside him rail and claw as he looked at Emma's restful face. Would she think he abandoned her? Believe he was truly a monster after all? He ground his teeth to ash at the thought, his fists clenching against his chains. The fact was he would not be here when she woke.

"Good beastie," the Evil Queen said. "It appears I have your heart after all, Mr. Hyde." Her eyes turned to Emma then him, a knowing smile dancing at her lips. She snapped her fingers and they vanished, leaving Emma Swan alone in the dark forest.

 _ **TBC**_


	10. Rescue

**Thanks to everyone still following and commenting! Again, didn't realize this would be such an epic tale. It has certainly taken a life of it's own and eaten away at my only free weekend for awhile ;) I just can't stop! I too have to know what's gonna happen next! Now READ & ENJOY! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Rescue**

Emma stirred awake to the sound of voices above her.

"Oh thank God!" She heard her mother say. "She's awake!"

Emma's eyes popped open. Her parents, Regina and Hook stood over her. She sat up immediately and felt the heavy leather black jacket drop from her shoulders and into her lap. She glanced down, and she swallowed. This was Hyde's jacket. She looked around the group but did not see him.

"Where's Hyde?" She asked.

"We were gonna ask you that." Regina drawled out also eyeing the campsite.

Hook stepped forward and held out a hand for Emma. She hesitated, but took it. His green eyes searched her face, checking her, making sure she was okay. She was a little stiff from sleeping on the ground but overall—she was… good. Really good. Emma glanced down at her hands and knew instinctively that the tremors were gone. Relief hit her instantly. Followed quickly by worry. Hyde was missing.

"It appears the bastard abandoned you." Hook's hand gripped hers. "I am grateful you weren't hurt!"

"No…" Emma trailed off, feeling confused and disoriented. "He wouldn't hurt me." Her eyes scanned the burnt out bonfire and rusty old trailer. No sight of him. Yet her vision told her he was waiting for her… She didn't understand. Emma ranked her hands into her hair and began to pace, searching for clues around the camp.

"The staff's gone too." She murmured.

"We didn't see it on our way here." Snow replied urgently, as though sensing Emma's concern.

She suddenly looked at her parents, her eyes narrowing. "How'd you find me?"

"Henry put a tracker app on your phone. He told us you were here," David said.

"You didn't trust me?" She said, trying to keep the frustration out of her tone.

"We do trust you…" Snow started.

"Just not that over-sized bastard, and for good reason now." Hook finished angrily.

"Hook has a point. He's not here." Regina said simply.

Emma sighed. "This doesn't make any sense…"

Snow went to her, "What do you mean? What happened?" Her mother's voice all so gentle and accepting. Her warm eyes soft and yet wanting to understand. It was in that moment that Emma felt her heart stop as she remembered her vision in the well. Of the family she would—or could have one day. She stared at her mom and knew, deep down, Snow would accept Emma no matter what she did or chose to be with in her life. Snow was amazing like that.

"I hid the staff here…" Emma began, Hook immediately interrupted.

"I thought it was at your home!"

She felt the slight guilt and shook her head. "No… I moved it once you left. I'm sorry, I just didn't trust any of us really knowing where it was."

He glared daggers at her, folding his arms across his chest.

"What happened here, Emma?" Snow prodded gently.

Emma inhaled, her eyes trailing over the ashes of the fire. Her mind racing. "Hyde used the staff—and himself to recreate my vision."

"Of your death?" Regina asked astounded. "Why on earth would you need to do that?"

"To face it. To face myself. That's why Hyde helped me." She saw it—all of it, so clear now. "He knew that I saw myself—he's an expert in duality, I guess. And Saviors. He said before to me that we're our own worst enemy." She glanced down at her strong, sure hands. No more trembling. A surge of confidence filled her. "I somehow split to create the vision of my death… to warn myself… It sounds crazy, but it happened."

"I believe you." Snow said firmly.

She smiled weakly at her mom. "I wanted to fight myself—Hyde was the one—he…" Emotion choked her. God she had been so blind! He did all of this for her! Something happened to him—he would not abandon her. She couldn't believe that. Not now, not after everything they went through. "He convinced me to not fight. To merge with that part of me instead. And I did. The vision, told me to let go of being the Savior. Once I did that, I would be free of the death coming for me."

The stood in silence, absorbing her words.

"What do you mean? You're not the Savior anymore?" David asked.

"No." Emma suddenly couldn't stop the smile—the relief filling her. "Don't see—that's the point. By constantly sacrificing myself, I was doing more harm than good. None of you are saviors, yet here you are. All still fighting, yet living too—having lives outside of the battles and villains. I haven't."

Hook stiffened, a pained look crossing his face.

"I want to live—but not like this. I've pushed all of you away to protect you because I was the Savior." Emma admitted. "I have denied myself the one thing all the other Saviors did that ended up leading to their downfall…" Her eyes focused. "I denied me. I accepted death over myself. And I can't anymore. I won't. I'll fight—but because I wanna live too now."

Tears sprung in Snow's eyes and she reached for her, hugging her tightly against her. "Oh honey… I didn't know. I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

David joined in on the hug too. "We're here for you, honey. Whatever you need."

She took a breath and let their warm embrace comfort her. She needed this. She needed to tell them the truth that she had been hiding behind for so long. It took a vision of her death to remind her what was important. Her. Henry. Her parents… And like always, they accepted her choice with love. David and Snow pulled back from their hug, smiling at her.

Emma swiped at the tear that had fallen down her cheek and straightened, clearing her throat of emotion. "We have to find Hyde. I think something's happened to him."

"He's a powerful man, Emma. It's hard to believe something happened to him that he didn't agree to." David said rationally.

Emma pulled away from their hug, needing her space to think, and began to pace again, her mind conquering up the last few things she remembered from last night. She remembered his tight hold on her, his words of encouragement and challenge—the pain in his eyes from the power ripping through his body.

"He must have been weakened from the spell… I think it used his strength somehow…" She said more to herself in thought, yet they listened.

"Are you saying he casted the spell?" Regina asked.

"With the staff—yeah."

Regina cocked her eyebrow high and frowned. "Then if what you're saying is correct—Hyde could actually be in trouble."

"How?" Snow asked flabbergasted. "He's survived a burning building!"

"Magic, for those who don't actually use it, but through an object such as a stone—mirror—snake staff… it can have huge affects on the user. It will latch onto any power source to release."

"And Hyde's a pretty big power source," Emma breathed.

Regina nodded gravely. "He may have been physically drained or worse after the spell was released. He's stronger than I realized if he was able to walk out of here and… well, not be dead."

Emma's heart dropped. No… he was alive. He had to be.

"Who cares about that bastard anyway?! He's a villain! Have you all forgotten this?" Hook countered.

"Hey, you were a villain too," David retorted. "And we trust you now."

"I earned my trust. We barely know Hyde," Hook spat. "He tried to kill us and caged us in his realm. Then he tried to kill Regina earlier this week. He can't be trusted!"

"Yes well, I was threatening to kill the man who created him. I would be prickly too," Regina said with an indifferent shrug.

"And he thought we were working with the Dark One when we showed up in his land," Snow interjected.

"Enough!" Hook snapped. "You can't be serious right now?"

"I am." Emma locked her gaze with Hook. "I'll find him with or without your help, Hook."

Before he had a chance to reply, a cold voice sounded from behind them.

"Of course you will…" drawled the Evil Queen. "Once I give you back his body."

Emma spun, Snow pulled her bow out, David is sword, and Regina palmed a fireball.

The Evil Queen laughed. "Oh my! What a display!"

"What are you doing here?" Regina snapped.

"I'm here to pick up a little something for my spell. A missing ingredient."

"Where's Hyde?!" Emma shouted angrily. "I know you have him."

It suddenly all made sense. Last time they encountered her she was trying to strike a deal with Hyde, and take his staff. He didn't allow either. But if she found them last night, and in his weaken state—she took him.

"So feisty." The Evil Queen retorted. "No wonder the beast's heart flutters at the sight of you."

Emma's eyes widened and her body tensed. He can't be dead. He can't.

The vision… the vision she had under the spell… he was there. He was in her future.

Emma felt her heart clenched painfully remembering the vision. She was so surprised to see him that she almost looked away… Almost. She wanted to see who Hyde was in the future.

The dark figure in the water vision revealed to be Hyde, dressed in plain clothes, his hair cut short and messy. His smile ever so heartbreakingly warm as he slipped an arm around her, drawing her close. He kissed her. In public—in front of Henry! The kiss was passionately brief, yet it made her vision self smiled up at him. Emma couldn't remember the last time she had been that happy.

Hyde then did something unexpected in the vision, he slid his large hand over her belly… got down to his knee and kissed her stomach. It was then she saw the ring on his finger—on hers as she touched the side of his face, smiling down at him with so much… love.

Emma felt the burn of tears at the back of her eyes and it was then that her vision was interrupted by her other half. Emma had seen all she needed to in order to understand. Yet her heart wouldn't stop racing. Her mind churned, but her body and something deep inside her cracked open. She had misjudged Hyde from the start. She saw that now. He was not her enemy. He was her friend… and maybe something dearly more.

She swallowed, attempting to contain her emotions as her hands came together now and magic appeared, white and angry—ready to strike the bitch down who took Hyde from her!

The Evil Queen's dark gaze looked upon her with diabolical delight. Emma's stomach lurched and her heart twisted at the idea that he was dead. That the beautiful vision was all for nothing. That the Evil Queen held the power in her hands to snatch her future away from her. And the scary apart about all of it… was that Emma, some part of her, wanted it. At least she knew she wanted him. She desired him. And she needed him. She needed Hyde in her life.

"Oh what?" The Evil Queen purred. "You didn't know little Swan? Or maybe you just pretended not to see the hulking beast crushing on you…? Either way—he's mine now. We made a deal."

"A deal?" Emma asked, her breath shaking.

"Aw yes. One heart for another. Disgusting in my opinion. Love is always your type's weakness!"

"Hyde doesn't love Emma." Regina said, dismissing it with a calloused snort.

"Fine—whatever, he lusts her. Doesn't matter. I spared ripping her perfect little heart out for him. Mr. Hyde gave himself up. But I still need one more thing before I kill him."

She snapped her fingers and the snake staff appeared. "I need my lesser half."

Red oozing smoke trickled from the staff. The smoke moved past them like wild fire. Emma shot her own magic towards it, but it was useless. The smoke seized Regina and no matter how many fireballs were hurled—she vanished into the puff of red smoke, along with the Evil Queen. All that remained was her cruel, taunting laughter in the wind.

Emma railed angrily. She was totally killing this bitch now.

"Where would she go?" Emma asked.

Snow lowered her bow, replacing her arrow into her pouch. "Maybe Regina's vault?"

"Too easy." David replied.

"The docks?" Emma suggested.

"Not her style…" Snow said.

Emma looked at her mom then with new eyes. "You know the Evil Queen better than any of us… you have to know."

Snow nodded determinedly and began to pace. "Okay…" She said out loud, expecting all of them to follow along with her. Which David and Emma did, always. "The Queen—even with Hyde weak, would want a cage—something powerful to hold him just in case. And now she has Regina, so she'll need another cage or place to keep them both. And privacy to do the spell without interruptions."

"The hospital wing…?" David suggested.

Snow frowned and shook her head. "I don't think so."

"The library…" Hook finally spoke up. They turned to look at him. He was frowning pensively. "The hidden vault inside. She could easily drop them in there and wouldn't need a cage. And she'd get her privacy ."

Snow's eyes lit. "Yeah—agreed. She could definitely be there."

"Let's go." Emma commanded and her parents took off towards the car parked on the outskirts of the forest.

Hook stopped her with a hand, letting her parents get ahead of them.

"What aren't you telling me?" Hook whispered, his eyes grave and his tone angry. "Does Hyde have feelings for you?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't think so… the Queen was lying."

Yet her vision… Hyde's brown eyes shone with such love and warmth. Emma's heart clenched.

Hook studied her, his expression unconvinced. "Why do you want to save him so badly, Emma? He's dangerous…"

"This is not the time, Hook"

"Make the time. Explain this to me. You've been distant and you lied to me about the staff!"

Her jaw flexed. "Hyde and Regina are in danger. We can talk later."

"Damnit, Emma!"

She yanked herself away from his grasp. "Stop fighting me. I've made my choice. We're rescuing Hyde. Time for you to decide if you wanna help or sit this one out."

Hook's eyes darkened and he balled his hand into a fist by his side.

"We could use you. But if you don't want to—nobody's forcing you." Emma said a in a gentler tone.

"All right love, let's go. But I want you to tell me what's going on when we're finished with this."

She nodded, yet not sure she actually did want to have that conversation. "Yeah, of course."

They headed to the car without another word spoken. Emma's mind and heart conflicted. She loved Hook… or so she thought. This would not be easy for any of them. Emma had to decide what her heart truly wanted. And it wouldn't be easy. Her vision self told her so, especially without her mantle of Savior to hide behind.

She heard the voice in her head now as she ran through the forest. _"Being yourself may mean hard decisions and sacrifices still. You have to let go of your past to have a future. This life of yours can be bitterly cold if you let it. Sometimes you just need to cling to the person you can claw your way out of the dark with. We all deserve a chance at a normal life—even you, Emma…"_

 ** _TBC_**


	11. Where Darkness Lives

**Chapter 11: Where Darkness Lives**

Hyde stirred alert at the sound of chains and metal scrapping. He rolled to his side and saw Regina being sent down in the elevator. She did not seem pleased by her current situation. Hyde slowly sat up and leaned against the cave wall. Her caged elevator landed and opened. Regina stepped out, her faced tense and eyes weary. It would appear he would now have company for his last few hours of life.

Her gaze found him and she went to him instantly. "I thought you'd be dead by now."

He chuckled darkly and then coughed. "Hello to you too, Regina."

Regina sighed and kneeled down next to him. "What has that evil bitch done to you?" She narrowed her gaze over him. "You look awful."

"Why thank you." He grumbled.

"You are usually pale, but this is… corpse pale."

He sighed. "I have grown weaker in my time here… And I did this to myself. I did not understand the full consequences of the magic I used."

He saw the concern in her eyes and was somewhat amused by the turn of events. The Evil Queen threatened and then kidnapped him, yet the former Evil Queen now worried over him.

"Dark magic has its price. That staff must have belonged to someone very evil…"Regina said.

Hyde smiled, "It did."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Let me guess—you took it without asking?"

"That would be stealing, Regina." Hyde said in mock disbelief.

She snorted. "Exactly. So you stole a dark powered staff and used it for Emma. Now you look one breath away from kicking the bucket. Why does the Evil Queen even need you?" Regina asked.

He let out a slow breath. "Only someone who has been splintered from another can do this spell."

Understanding slowly began to dawn on Regina's tense expression. "Why can't she just do it herself then? She was splintered from me."

"It weakens whoever holds the staff." He grumbled. "She's afraid it'll kill her." Such a weak, cowardly Evil Queen, he thought. If she were truly as dark as she claimed—she could possibly survive the spell. But he doubted it.

"How come the spell didn't kill you?" Regina asked.

"My power is my strength. But at the moment…" He swallowed, his throat and mouth dry, his hands trembled slightly. "I fear I will not survive another casting of this spell."

"So that's what she means by killing you."

Hyde eyed her questioningly.

"She caught me in the forest with Emma and her parents and…"

Hyde straightened at the sound of Emma's name. He needed to know she was safe. That the Evil Queen kept her wretched word to him. "Is she all right?" He interrupted abruptly.

Regina searched his face suspiciously. "Emma? Yeah—she's fine."

"The Queen didn't hurt her?"

Regina shook her head.

He nodded and lied back down, a sigh of relief filling him.

"She said that you traded yourself for Emma." Regina said. "May I ask why?"

He chuckled but it held no warmth. "I fear I don't know the answer myself."

"I don't believe you, Mr. Hyde."

He arched an eyebrow at her but said nothing. He was suddenly very tired. All this conversation felt more draining than when he attempted crawling from the lying to sitting position.

"You care for her." Regina commented then frowned down at him, "You do know she's with Hook right?"

"Yes, I am aware." He hissed out as his eyes closed, pain washing over him. The pain at times came in waves, pulling at his strength like an anchor slowly dragging him to the bottom of a very dark, very empty end.

"Okay—cause they are gross lovey dovey most of the time. And you just sort of showed up…"

He smiled. "Are you concerned I will get my hopes up, Regina?"

She suddenly chuckled and shook her head in exasperation. "Just warning you."

"If the Evil Queen holds true to her word—I shall be dead soon anyway. So you're warning is pointless."

Regina casted her eyes downward, a pity held there. He was grateful she didn't express this pity verbally.

"Shall we think of a plan out of here?" Hyde asked dully. "I am under the impression this cave is very much like dungeon and doesn't have any escape routes. I have been too weak to check for myself."

"Yeah pretty much." She sighed. "We are stuck down here until someone finds us."

Hyde closed his eyes, leaning the back of his head into the rocks. "I am not feeling confident at the moment that we will be found in time."

"I don't know about that. Emma seemed pretty determined to find and rescue you."

Hyde felt an unexpected fist close over his heart. Silence fell. Hyde had felt this horrible sense of urgency to see Emma once more before the Evil Queen killed him. He explained it away as lust. But it was more. He needed her on some basic level, and he didn't want their time together to be over yet. He admitted this weakness to himself, and it only made his heart rip under his own clenched grip.

He realized then that his worst fear was here. He would die doing this spell like he always imagined. And he would die doing it imprisoned.

The beast inside him roared and whaled against the confinement of his weak and powerless body. It was only a matter of time now. It was his turn to dance with Death today.

A cold, ugly laugh cackled the air around him as the Evil Queen appeared in the red smoke of the staff.

"Time to cast this spell now that my missing ingredient has arrived." She said victoriously.

"This won't work! Hyde's drained of his power. What makes you think he'll be able to do this spell for you?" Regina bit out.

"Oh he'll do the spell." The Evil Queen said determinedly. "All it takes is a second Regina, and you will be gone forever."

Hyde watched as Regina shuddered slightly at the threat. He was not as scared. In fact, he was bored by this angry little Queen.

"Now…" The Evil Queen flicked her fingers and Hyde was dragged across the cave to where she stood, forced to grovel at her feet. The Evil Queen smiled down at him. "Let's begin, shall we?"

He glared up at her from his back, his heart filling with a dark, murderous rage.

* * *

Emma slammed her powers into the locked doors of the library. The doors flew open with a shattering crash.

"Subtle." David commented as he stepped with his daughter, sword drawn into the library. It was empty. No sign of the Evil Queen.

Emma, David, Snow and Hook headed for the elevator that led to the caves below. The dungeon that once held a dragon. The first place where Emma started to believe she was the Savior.

She moved to the elevator and summoned it with her powers. It came, which surprised her. The Evil Queen hadn't attempted to lock it from them. Without a word, they all went inside the elevator. Hook slammed the door closed with his hooked hand.

As they began their decent, there was nothing but darkness and then there was light. But not from the torches that burned with magic down there… oh no, this was light from magic being casted. Bright red magic illuminated the cave as their elevator plummeted down and landed with a bang.

Emma threw open the metal door and let her magic glow in her hands, ready to fire. But she stilled at the sight before her.

The Evil Queen stood on the edge of the cliffs, her body being cloaked by the red smoke as she held Regina by the throat. Her eyes danced with victory as she grinned maliciously at Regina, who choked and clawed at her neck, fighting to break free. Emma saw Hyde then and she nearly gasped in relief. He was alive. He was kneeling, the staff gripped in both of his shackled hands, his face rippled with pain and body slumping as his power, whatever he had left to give, was being used to fuel the spell.

Without waiting another second, Emma ran towards them, firing her magic. Arrows streamed past her as her mom fired bow after bow at the Evil Queen.

It was no use. Her magic couldn't stop the spell—it was too far into motion.

The Evil Queen's laughter echoed around them. "Oh good! You've come just in time to watch them die!"

"Let them go!" Emma roared.

More laughter, more red smoke. Her eyes a fiery red as she absorbed Regina's soul into hers. Snow yelled in protest as she watched Regina begin to fade and the Evil Queen grow stronger.

Emma, unsure of what to do, focused on Hyde. She started to move towards him, maybe get the staff from him—anything to break the connection of this spell. But the Evil Queen slammed her hard in the stomach with her magic. Emma flew backwards and hit against a large boulder. She saw stars and almost threw up from the pain. Moaning, she felt the lump forming at the back of her head. Emma touched the wound and felt the blood.

"Emma!" Snow yelled in concern.

Emma looked towards the Evil Queen and instead she her gaze caught with Hyde's. He was alert now. His dark gaze black as Hell itself. The rage she saw on his face was the exact rage she saw when he used the spell last time.

"Hyde…" She breathed. His eyes followed the blood that now trickled down her neck.

The Evil Queen's voice suddenly rang out, strong and victorious. "I will soon be the most powerful dark sorceress of this world and the next! Nothing can stop me…!"  
Before she could finish her boast, Hyde grabbed the Evil Queen by the throat. He held her fiercely, lifting her off the ground. Her dark gaze widened in alarm and she let go of Regina.

Regina fell backwards, unconscious. Snow ran to her.

The red smoke engulfed them both as Hyde crushed her throat in his hand.

"You broke your deal, Queen." Hyde said darkly.

The Evil Queen tried to scream, but it came out in a spluttering gasp, her eyes bulging.

"You think you have control and power in the darkness…?" He asked her. The Evil Queen kicked weakly as he now held her high above the cliffs. "Unlike you—I was born in the dark. Created by it. You—you are nothing to this darkness. You are an insult to what lives there."

The red smoke swirled and then turned black. Black like Hyde's gaze. Yet something else was in his expression—a sadness.

Emma's heart shattered.

"You want to taste what darkness really is?" He placed the staff into her spine. "Then you have to go to where the darkness lives."

The snake staff came to life, a black King Cobra with golden flecked scales, wrapped around the Evil Queen's body while Hyde held her. She screamed then in terror as the snake confronted the Queen's face. It slowly opened its gaping black hole of a mouth. Its teeth razor sharp and black. Red smoke appeared in the snake's mouth shaped like its tongue as it licked up her cheek. The Evil Queen pleaded at the snake with her eyes—desperate and afraid. Then, before any of them saw it coming, the black King Cobra screeched as it reared its head back and snapped furiously at her face and she vanished. Consumed by the dark power of the staff. The King Cobra too vanished, reappearing as the golden snake staff and dropping like a stone to the cave floor.

The magical torches in the cave flickered back to life and the darkness that the Evil Queen summoned had gone. Hyde wavered like a tree about to topple. Emma and David ran to him, catching him as he crumpled. David cursed in surprise at the weight of the man. Emma made sure to lower Hyde's head safely to the ground, her heart in her throat, fear gripping her.

Was he dead? Please… please… be alive, she pleaded internally. Emma placed her fingertips to his throat. A small flicker of life pulsed beneath her touch. She sighed. It was small, but it was enough.

"He's alive…" She whispered.

Snow sighed in relief and held Regina in her lap.

"We need to get them out of here Emma," Snow said.

Emma nodded and in a slight daze, left Hyde's side and to Regina and Snow. In a puff of white smoke, they vanished and reappeared in her mother's apartment. Henry jumped from where he sat with Neal in the rocking chair by her parents' bed.

Emma placed Regina on the bed, Snow by her side.

"Mom!?" Henry asked in alarm, clutching the baby close. "What's happened?"

"We'll explain soon," Emma breathed and vanished once more to the cave. Hook and David stood over Hyde.

"I'll take you both now." Emma said, stretching out her hands to her father and Hook.

Hook hesitated. "You're coming too right?"

"Yeah…" Emma lied. She transported them to her parents' house and stayed in the cave with Hyde.

She knelt by him then, touched his face gently and they disappeared. They appeared in her own home—away from her parents, and Hook. She needed to be alone with Hyde.

Her home was the perfect place for that.

There was only one bed large enough in her home for him and it was her own bed in the master bedroom. Hyde laid on her satin blue bedding, his face paler than she would've liked and his body unmoving. She suddenly missed his voice. She wanted to hear him tell her she was an idiot or chastise her for her reckless behavior in saving them. But he didn't move.

Emma felt the pain her head and decided to take care of her own injury. She walked to her personal bathroom, slipping off her red leather jacket, and pulling her blood stained shirt over her head. She ran hot water over of a hand towel then placed it gingerly over her wound and let out a pained hiss. Damn, this hurt.

She opened the medical cabinet and pulled out supplies to clean the wound and a couple aspirin for the pain. A few, painful minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and went to her closet. She retrieved an off-white t-shirt and put it on. It was difficult to keep her head bandaged because of her hair, so instead Emma held a couple thick gauze pads and held it there with her fingers.

She glanced to Hyde, he was still asleep. She sighed and walked to the chair that sat in the corner of the room, waved her fingers and pushed it with her magic to Hyde's bedside.

Before she took a seat, her phone in her jacket pocket vibrated. Emma pulled the phone out of her jacket and saw the text message from Hook.

Hook: Where are you?

She hesitated then responded: I'll come back when Hyde's awake.

Hook: You should be here.

Emma: Later.

Hook: We need to talk.

Emma sighed and clicked her phone off. She was not going to deal with this now.

"Lovers quarrel?" Hyde's wonderfully rich, dark voice startled her.

Emma gasped and went to him, dropping her gauze on her seat and taking a seat besides him.

"You're awake!" She said, searching his expression for physical clues. "How are you feeling?"

His gaze focused on her, he looked visibly upset as he reached out and touched the blood in her hair. "You are hurt…"

"It's fine. Just a flesh wound," She said with a shrug. "I'm more concerned about you."

Hyde's eyes closed and his breath came out in a slow, measured beat.

"It appears I don't have long…" He growled, closing his eyes from the pain.

Emma inhaled sharply. "What can I do?"

He turned his roughly handsome face towards her on the pillow and his eyes fluttered open once more. It seemed to give him physical pain to open his eyes. She realized then how long his eyelashes were, dark like his hair against his pale skin.

"Stay with me." He said gruffly. "If you will…"

Her heart twisted and instinctively slipped her hand into his. He was unable to return her grasp. He was too weak to hold on. Tears sprang behind her eyelids. She pushed them down and away. She would not weep. She would hold it together. She needed to.

"You battle with yourself still," He commented as he watched her closely.

"And you're as stubborn as ever. I guess our bad habits make us quite a pair."

"A pair? Is that what we are?"

She swallowed her bitter anger. "No… we didn't get that far."The disappointment in his face felt like a brutal stab through the heart. Emma felt suddenly very angry. Angry that he was dying! Angry that she couldn't do a damned thing about it!

"Forgive me," He breathed. "I did not know the consequences of the dark magic..."

"We heroes never really know how far our actions go."

He smiled blandly. "Hero?"

She smirked, the anger retreating slightly. "Well—you did save my life. So yeah, that makes you a hero."

"Saving your life does not make me a hero."

"Oh—and you destroyed the Evil Queen. That looks good to me, Mr. Hyde." She teased lightly, though her heart swelled with enormous pain. Why did it feel like he was saying good-bye? Did he only have enough strength for this one last conversation?

"Have your tremors stopped?"He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah… they're gone and my vision."

"Then my theory was correct. The spell works."

"Sorta." Emma countered.

"You are alive." Hyde said firmly. "It worked."

"Yeah—but you're dying."

"A risk I was prepared for."

"What?"She asked stunned.

A muscle flexed in his jaw as pain washed over his pale features. "I created this spell for myself, Emma. Do you understand? I could no longer live as half a man. I needed my own story—my own life without becoming the dark and violent instrument for Dr. Jekyll's fantasies."

Her eyes cleared with sudden understanding. "Are you saying… you made this spell to merge back with Dr. Jekyll?"

"Though I gravely miscalculated how much power it would take to harness this spell." He smiled mockingly at himself.

"You made this spell to kill yourself?" Emma asked horrified.

He said nothing, his smile fading as his dark eyes locked with hers. She gritted her teeth, anger coursing through her.

"Why didn't you tell me the risk? The truth about this spell!?"

"Then you wouldn't have done it."He replied coldly.

Emma fumed, she wanted to hit his stupid big chest. "Of course not! Why…? Hyde—why risk so much for me?"

"I'll tell you… but for a price." Hyde smiled weakly, his eyes shining with sudden emotion. Her throat clenched. She had only seen anger and arrogance from this man. She'd never seen him vulnerable before.

"What's your price?" She asked her voice gruff.

"A kiss…"

She hesitated.

"One last kiss for a dying man." He said softly.

She remembered what he said the first time they shared a kiss. "Will you taste like death?" She asked, leaning forward over him, her fingers stroking his thick brown hair over his ear.

A sad smile pulled at his lips. "You tell me…"

She laughed suddenly, weakly. Her heart in her eyes as she stared down at him. "Good line."

"It appears I am much better at this wooing then I give myself credit for." His smile was genuine now. A beautiful, sad smile. He lifted a shaking hand to her, reaching her but unable to. Her heart shattered as she took that hand and led it to her face.

His thumb stroked the tears that had fallen for him.

"I would have liked to have known you better, Emma." Hyde breathed.

She studied him. He was a mystery to her as well. Yet the connection she felt to him- was undeniable. She didn't want to give him up or lose him. Not when she had just found him. "What's your first name?" She asked. Her lips hovered over his.

He gazed over her, his fingers trailing her cheekbone, holding her close. His hand felt warm and calloused against her soft skin.

"My name is Edward. Edward Hyde." He said to her. More tears slipped down her face and she kissed him.

 _ **TBC**_


	12. Edward

**Chapter 12: Edward**

Emma opened her lips against his. He wanted to claim her like a conquering knight—let her and others who wanted her that she belonged to him. Hyde yearned to make it true. But with every passing second, his strength and power left him. Soon his life would end and this moment—her lips—her warmth pressed against him—her sweet acceptance of the beast he once was—would be gone. Hyde never really had Emma Swan or ever truly know what it would be like to be hers.

He shuddered and trembled, while she gripped him harder and stronger.

Her salty tears tasted bitter on his lips. He pulled her back to gaze into her emerald eyes.

"You've got your kiss…" She whispered huskily and her eyes were lit with a fire he wanted to burn in. Emma was a passionate woman. If only he had the strength to take her—he would. But his limbs were heavy, his mind beginning to fade, his pulse slowing. The world would be going dark soon. He would return to that dark place where his nightmares waited…

"I never got my night with you," He said mischievously against her soft, wet lips, attempting to distract his darker thoughts.

She smiled, "You really are a scoundrel, Mr. Hyde."

Yes, he was—once when women to him were disposable pleasures, not valued enough in his eyes as worthy pursuits. But Emma Swan was different. A pursuit he would've gladly done to be in her good graces and interest.

"Out of curiosity… had we met in another life—another realm even and I asked to court you, would you have let me?" He asked, his hands slipping through her golden locks, memorized by her softness.

She arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Maybe…"

He smiled. "You call me a scoundrel, when you tease a dying man."

Sadness broke through her smile like a sudden storm brewing on the horizon. He gripped her face tighter, drawing her sad eyes to him.

"Don't weep for a beast. I deserved this and much more."He brushed away her tears. He wanted to bring back the lightness of their conversation, so he asked, "What if I asked to court you here? Would you?"

She hesitated. He knew she thought of her current love—the damnable pirate.

"Maybe…" She licked her bottom lip, a smile curving at her supple lips.

He shook his head, feeling the darkness creep up his limbs. He could no longer hold his hand to her and slowly dropped it to his chest. She noticed this and slipped her hand beneath the one on his chest, her hand laying directly over his heart.

"It has been beyond a pleasure to know you Emma." Hyde said softly, feeling his heart beat slow to a dying tempo.

Emma grasped his face with her other hand, his unfocused gaze forced to look and meet her eyes.

"You are not a beast to me, Edward." Emma whispered. "You a man with a good heart."

He felt her breath warm his cheek as she kissed his lips one last time. It was in that moment Hyde felt the crack of something shatter in his chest—the stone that walled away his heart. The sensation was new and warming. The beast within roared with renewed vigor and reached for her touch—her gentle embrace—her love.

Something magical happened then—a wave of powerful magic came soaring forth from his soul and through their kiss. The kiss filled him with… life. His own power and strength returned with a sudden flood that he knew whatever happened—it brought him back from the grave. Pulling him from death's grip.

Emma pulled back, shocked, blinking past her tears and touching her lips in confusion. "What…?" She began, her eyes frantically searching his face.

Hyde realized in that instant what it was—he'd heard enough Savior stories to know exactly what kind of magic just saved his life. But instead of answering her, instead of analyzing their kiss—he never let her finish her question. He lunged towards her, grabbing her in strong arms and hauled her back to the bed with him before she could even gasp. She lay beneath him on the blue satin blankets, her eyes filled with shocked awe and wonder.

She opened her mouth again, he caught her mouth with his.

He had escaped the darkness once again. He wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

Her mouth trembled and she sobbed, just once. For the scare he'd given her, for all the hopes and dreams that would never be in that future she saw for them... Then the kiss— _that_ kiss! She's had that kiss once before in her life. She choked back the overwhelming emotion. The vision was right. He was right. This was fated. Emma wouldn't dwell on the kiss—she couldn't. Not when Hyde returned from his near death with such urgent passion it left her breathless.

Here, now, there was only this man.

Emma framed his face with her palms, accepting his kiss, opening her mouth for his tongue, reveling in his sudden aggression. He was big and hot above her, his kiss urgent with male need. He pinned her aggressively to the bed, intent on dominating and asserting his masculinity on her. Claiming her as his mate. She felt in his kiss, his touch, his heart beat. It lit an answering fire within her. She wanted this man. Wanted him inside her. Wanted him _now_.

She caught the bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit down and was rewarded by a feral growl from him. His wildness should put fear into her heart, maker her more cautious. Instead it spurred her own sexual desires.

She slid her hands down his shirt, feeling the hard muscles of his chest beneath her fingers. The strong, sure beat of his heart which thudded hard against her palm. He was like a young tiger, all muscle and passion, and she wanted to ride him—not to tame the beast, but to feel for a small moment all of his passion.

She reached for his jeans, and he groaned and cocked his head to kiss her more deeply. His warm breath, his wet lips, his hands—his body. She arched her body into him, feeling his heat—his rock hard arousal. She groaned as she fumbled at the jeans, wanting to tear them from his body. The jeans finally gave and she sighed in delight. His cock was full and beautifully thick against her hand as she slipped inside over his briefs and touched him.

Hyde's dangerous eyes flashed and he let out a growl as she caressed his flesh, squeezing gently. In his moment of brief surrender to her touch, Emma maneuvered over him, and flipped him to his back, climbing on top of him. His laughter suddenly filled the room—it was husky and gruff.

He stopped laughing as she tossed her shirt and bra to the side, then slipping the button of her own jeans off. His gaze darkened and his jaw flexed. His warm calloused hands found her naked waist and touched her soft skin. Without words, Emma stripped Hyde from his jeans and briefs, with his assistance. She too tossed his jeans off the bed and like a slow moving tigress, moved up his legs to his gloriously naked body. He watched her under a heated gaze.

She took a moment to appreciate his oh so thick, heavy, and beautiful cock. She reached out and grasped him, he stilled as though now her prey and she the hunter. Emma opened her mouth and engulfed the head of his cock. She closed her eyes, he tasted of salt and man. She sucked eagerly, feeling the life beneath her tongue. She moved her right hand, stroking him softly but firmly, for she wanted to make this last. Wanted this to be something he never forgot as long as he lived.

His big hands moved hesitantly, touching her hair, her cheeks. He made her feel… feel too much. Made her want things she shouldn't want. She took all of him into her mouth, sucking hard and with vigor.

His perfect lips parted in a gasp. "Emma…!"

She licked the length of him. He was so hard and so hot. Handsome and perfect. She loved hearing him groan for her then he jerked against her, pushing more into her mouth and his involuntary reaction made her lips curve about him in satisfaction.

"Enough!" He roared, grabbing her suddenly, he slipped from her mouth and she was hauled to his chest—his mouth dominating her ferociously. The grip on her arms was painful and she gave a little yelp into his aggressive mouth. His tongue taking possession of her, his strength all around her. She sagged against him, ready for anything he would do…

He stripped her of her jeans, her legs already jelly from her arousal. He hands spread over her naked butt and humming in approval. Then she straddled him, catching him by surprise. She wanted to finish what they had started the day before. She wanted to actually ride Mr. Hyde.

He gritted his teeth, feeling her wet heat press against his arousal. "Emma…" He groaned.

"I want this…" She breathed, positioning herself on her knees, directly above him.

His beautiful eyes widened, and then narrowed dangerously. "You will not always control me so easily in the bedroom…"

The warning sent chills down her spine, and a stark, desperate arousal in her veins. She smiled devilishly down at him. "Probably not, but right… you're mine."

He shuddered as she lowered herself over him. She was already so slick that he slid partially in all at once. He moaned loud and deep, his head tilting back into the pillow as if she were torturing him. The sight made her wetter.

She slowly slid down the length of him, biting her own lip at the sensual pleasure rippling through her and watching his face as she finally sat completely down on him. He swallowed, his throat working, the muscles of his neck standing out in strong relief. Hyde's thick, wonderfully perfect sex filled her. She gasped weakly as she slowly began to move her hips. Hyde reached for her swaying, rocking hips, and with a firm grip, he shoved upwards into her. He was inelegant, jerky, and rough—and she loved watching him unravel into the beast.

He was ruthlessly hard now, driving up into with one slam after another. Her body trembled but she wanted to regain control. Emma leaned forward, taking his lips into hers. He inhaled sharply, his lips and mouth hot on hers. She raised her butt slowly, feeling his heavy shaft slip out of her. It was his turn to tremble against her lips, his hand fisting in her hair. Then she slammed herself down on him, making him gasp with the feel of their bodies working together.

All she could do was feel. Gasping, panting, unable to draw in enough breath into her body. Unable to think, able only to feel. Him. Inside her.

Emma sat up straight then, deepening him inside her, filling her to the brim. He gasped as she arched her back and widened her knees, leaning backwards towards his knees with his cock still inside her. Hyde growled and fucked her with awesome wildness and animalistic need. Emma felt the orgasm build to such a height, that when she broke—she screamed, cumming all over them, her body softening around his hard cock.

He groaned, loud and long, she opened her eyes to see him grit his teeth as he pulled her savagely against him. His cock buried deep inside and he pulsated, the searing heat of his cum as he filled her. It went on and on, like nothing she'd ever felt before, as if he were marking her in some primitive way.

Emma slowly lifted herself off of him and slipped besides him. He was still gasping for air, his chest moving quickly to match his drumming heart. She placed a hand over that steady beating heart. With closed eyes, Hyde took her hand, held it tight.

She kissed his arm that she pressed herself against. Hyde's dark eyes fluttered open and he turned to his side to her. She went easily as he drew her in for a scorching kiss. It was druggingly intoxicating his kiss.

"May I ask you a question…?" Hyde's voice was rough and low.

She smiled into his chest as she rested her head on his strong, chiseled body. Hyde was built like a Greek God, she decided. She thoroughly enjoyed being wrapped in strong, thick arms. She hummed in approval, suddenly too tired and happy to talk. A mind blowing orgasm could do that to a girl, she thought dreamily.

"Do you have a preference for how I should court you, Emma?"

He would ask her like that—giving her no choice on denying him. "Preference?"

"Do you like flowers? Candle- lit dinners…? That sort of thing."

She blushed and laughed never imagining Hyde asking her these kinds of questions.

"I like…" She thought about it then, her eyes wondering as she folded her hands over his chest and rested her chin on top of them. "Actually, what I really love is Chinese food and wine. It's a perfect combination of salt and sweet. Or Indian food and wine- that's good too."

"I have never experienced this food you speak of…" He said with a quizzical frown.

She smiled warmly at her century man. "What do you like, Mr. Hyde?"

His intense gaze met hers. "I like it when you call me Edward."

Her heart fluttered and she swallowed. "Edward."

He kissed her instantly. She melted against him.

"I also enjoy wine…" He murmured between each kiss as he flipped her to her back. She found herself giggling as he trailed kisses over her face and neck. She couldn't remember the last time she giggled. It felt childish and wonderfully silly. "And you… utterly and always naked."

His hands slipped up her stomach, along her sides and over her breasts, pinching her nipples playfully. "You had me at a disadvantage—I did not get to enjoy your body like you enjoyed mine."

Another blush crept up her cheeks.

"I also enjoy… showers." Hyde said making her laugh out loud.

"Showers?"

"Yes… where I come from, all we have our baths or rivers. Both I despise. Felt like I was stewing in my own filth." He nibbled at her neck. "Would you care to join me for a shower?"

"Right now?"

He hummed. "Yes—I think we should wash under the heated water."

He grinned at her devilishly and without waiting for her answer, picked her up easily in his powerful arms, cradling her he carried her to the bathroom.

They wouldn't talk about the kiss. Neither of them were ready for that. A kiss like that, changed people. They would eventually, Emma knew this. But tonight, they were just two people enjoying each other and their bodies. Without the burden of knowing that they shared something few people in the world ever did or ever found… true love's kiss.

 _ **TBC**_


	13. Pizza & Terms

**Okay to say that this chapter went through multiple re-edits/re-writes is an understatement. I wanted to do more but it just bogged everything down. This story is far from over! I had no idea it would turn this many corners and be as long as it is. But hey- that's what happens when characters take over the story! Now enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Pizza & Terms**

Hyde stood before her cold storage unit with a grim expression. The former Savior did not keep well stock of her food. He also noticed how sparse her home was decorated. Other than the basic furniture and lamp fixtures—she had no pictures on her walls, no art of any kind, or much life in the house in general.

Hyde felt his stomach grumble in protest. He was ravenous and couldn't recall the last time he ate. After casting a strength draining spell—twice, defeating an evil Queen, and making passionate love to lustful vixen for nearly—he glanced at the digital clock on the stove—two hours, he was starving.

"I'm glad to hear Regina is better… No… no, everything's fine." He heard Emma say into her communication device from the hallway. "I'm fine. No—you don't need to come. I know Henry is coming over, but… Hook."

Her voice was flat and irritable as the conversation suddenly ended. Hyde smiled and slammed the door shut to the cold storage container as she walked into the kitchen.

Emma jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut. She opened her mouth about to retort when her eyes moved over him. He was utterly and fantastically naked in her kitchen.

He watched in sublime delight as the color crept up her neck and flushed her already pink cheeks. She was gorgeous when she was flustered—or aroused. He watched her chest heave and her eyes darken. Hyde felt like a King under her intense gaze. He had nothing to be ashamed of when it came to his body.

Then she blinked and the spell was over. "Clothes?" Her voice squeaked slightly. She cleared it roughly. "I remember you having some earlier… on."

"Nothing very clean."

"Well my son is coming over with pizza… and with Hook. So I need you to dress. I think I have a shirt or two from…"

If she said pirate, he'd bite his tongue off.

"Dad. We have had a crazy couple years. Lots of battles and blood stains. I did his laundry a few times—and he's done mine. It's in my bedroom in the closet—bottom drawer of my dresser."

His eyes narrowed, observing the nervous energy in her voice. "Are you all right?"

She swallowed, and nodded absently. "Fine."

Hyde frowned. "You may be able to use yours lies with your pirate and family—but not me. I will not allow it."

This comment gave him all of Emma's attention now, including her wrath. "Will not allow it? Really? You may be able to talk like that to everyone else—but I don't take commands well."

"So I've noticed."

She hadn't realized that she made a critical error. She had stepped towards him in a battle ready stance, yet she was overly focused on making her point than watching her body. Hyde moved quickly, gathering her up in his arms and pushing her back into the wall. He overpowered her completely, picking her up easily and forcing her legs around his hips. He smiled, watching her nostrils flare and her jaw clench. Her cheeks pinked again. She did not hide her desire well. This pleased him.

His arousal—somehow possible after two hours of unforgettable sex and their only substance being water and some sort of bar of power—was incredibly hard again.

Emma sighed, "Put me down."

He reached for her neck with his lips, trailing hot wet kisses up her warmth, nipping at her earlobe.

"I wanted to remind you of something…"His voice a husky whisper.

"What?"She panted.

"I am not a child—nor your pirate. Speak to me as your equal. I require nothing but honesty from you." He said in a firm, yet sincere tone.

The sensual fire burned out in her eyes and her face cleared as though seeing him for the first time. "I'm sorry. I've been telling everyone I'm fine for so long—it's become habit. I'll work on it."

He searched her gaze. "Good. Now, I shall dress before your son and pirate arrive with… food you said?"

She nodded. "Pizza. You'll like it. Everyone does."

He was about to let her go when she snuck in a quick kiss on his lips. He stilled, eyeing her predatorily.

"Thank you," She breathed out, her cheeks blushing.

"For what may I ask?"

"Calling me out on my bad habits. No one does that. Not as much anyway."

He smiled, feeling a warmth beneath his chest. "Happy to oblige."

Hyde wasn't sure what changed, maybe it was the intimacy of the gaze shared between them that had Emma suddenly stiffening in his arms. Or that the pirate would be here shortly.

"I understand this is new—for both of us." Hyde said. "So I will warn you now—I don't share well with others."

"And what are we exactly?" Emma whispered, searching his face for answers.

"I think you know exactly what this is." He replied darkly and captured her mouth with power. She moaned weakly, giving in to his kiss almost instantly. She didn't coward or flee at his beast within. She yearned for it and then burned with it. Their kiss was hard and brutal, both attempting to dominate the other. Emma nearly had him beat into submission by her skilled lips too if not for the knock at the door. She yanked free of him and he released his hold on her.

Her eyes wide and lips bruised.

"Clothes… please." She whispered hurriedly. He grinned sheepishly at her and headed upstairs, his arousal bouncing uncomfortably at each step.

He strode into Emma's room, noting that the bed sheets and blankets lay scattered to the floor, her undergarments and shirt included. He managed to find his jeans in the chaos, and pulled those on, regretful that he could not have them cleaned, but still he was clothed at Emma's request. His shirt was dirty and unkempt—smelling distinctly like bonfire. He frowned.

David had a similar build as he—but Hyde had more muscular definition. The shirt would be tight, he thought grimly, finding it in the dresser.

He heard the voices from downstairs. Hyde didn't want her spending much alone time with the devilish pirate, so he pulled on the brown plaid shirt. It was a half sleeve shirt in which Hyde could barely fit his arms through. He gritted his teeth as the material dug into his biceps. He decided David wouldn't miss the shirt, and ripped the half sleeves enough to bring him relief. He then carefully rolled it upwards and hid the tore bits. He barely was able to button the damnable shirt either. It would have to do.

He adjusted it as much as he could before brushing a hand through his hair. By the time his feet hit the stairwell, he could smell this incredible pizza Emma told him he would enjoy.

He entered the dining room and saw that Hook and Emma were in the kitchen, already deep in a conversation, while Henry was opening the lids to the pizza boxes. Hyde's stomach growled hungrily at the smell. He glanced at the couple, then back to the pizza, his stomach getting the better of him at the moment.

Henry glanced up at him and grinned in astonishment. "Wow! You're up and okay…?"

Hyde eyed the cheese sliced bread that smelled heavenly. Unable to control himself any longer, he hummed and nodded noncommittally to the boy. Without waiting or caring, grabbed several slices and started eating. Henry laughed.

"It's cool—my moms and grandparents do that all the time. Battles happen and they forget to eat. Luckily they have a teenage son who is more than happy to go for pizza or taco runs."

Henry slid a paper plate to him with thin paper on top, which he saw Henry use to wipe his mouth with. Ah yes, manners. Good. The boy was well taught, Hyde thought with a small smile.

Henry loaded up his plate and asked, "How are you still alive? Grandma said to prepare for the worst for you."

Polite euphemism for death Hyde supposed. He distractingly looked into the kitchen. Hook and Emma spoke in hushed tones out of earshot.

"Though I knew you weren't gonna die." Henry said, bringing Hyde's focus to the young man.

"You did, did you?" He asked surprised.

"Well ya—you have a story in the book."

Hyde's heart thumped hard against his chest. "I have a story?"

He wondered if the story was old and from where he lived for many years trapped in Jekyll. Or was a new story…? And did it involve… his dark gaze traveled to the beautiful blond who was currently staring down the pirate with her arms folded across her chest. She held a disapproving gaze very directly and very well.

"Have you read my story?"

Henry hesitated as he took a bite. "Some…" He murmured.

Hyde swallowed the delicious pizza and narrowed his eyes sharply over the boy. He used the same tone his mother used when she lied about being 'fine'. He wondered in Henry knew about one of his dark and many secrets.

Henry shifted nervously in his seat. Good, he should be nervous. Anything from Hyde's past was incredibly dangerous and most of it bloody. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of Emma's son privy to such information.

He chewed thoughtfully on his truly incredible cheesy pizza. He still hadn't figured out what meat was shaped so perfectly round and thin sliced over it. Pork, perhaps?

All of a sudden Emma strode into the room. She appeared angry and flustered. Like a cornered angry bird who was about to fly the nest. He stood, as gentlemen did when a lady approached a table.

"May I serve you?" He asked politely, noting the irritation in her eyes still lingering from Hook.

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Dinner?" He picked up a few slices of pizza and handed them over to her on the thin paper plate that Henry gave to him earlier.

She was about to accept it, when Hook ensnared her arm and whispered something into her ear. Her jaw flexed. "I'll be right back," She said flatly.

Hyde watched her leave the room, Hook's hand leading her by the elbow.

"Captain." Hyde said interrupting whatever was happening between them.

Hook turned, brow furrowed and eyes blazing.

"Don't keep her too long. I believe she hasn't eaten for some time now."

"Of course, Mr. Hyde." Hook bit out in taunting politeness and with hands a little too forceful for his taste, led Emma away from them.

Hyde took a deep breath and returned to his seat. He noted that the boy watched him carefully.

"I wanted to thank you…" Henry suddenly said. "For what you did for my mom."

Hyde froze, uncertain of Henry's meaning.

Henry hesitated then shrugged. "The book… with everyone's story in it."

"What book?"

"The book full of fairy tales—your story is one of them."

Hyde swallowed. How detailed was this damn book? He hoped that Emma's son wasn't reading about her sexual activities. His eyes glowered darkly at the boy.

Henry continued quickly, "That you come to Storybrook, and save Emma from death and return her happily ever after."

"Return her happily ever after?"

He had heard this term many times before, however he was unaware that one person could return it to another.

"Yeah, most Saviors don't get happy endings. Since she withdrew from being the Savior with your help, her story is open to a better future now. Kinda cool actually. I wanted to thank you for that. She hasn't had a very easy life."

Hyde stilled. None of them had easy lives. He simply removed an obstacle from her path—nothing more. Returning her happy ending felt like a large responsibility. And what if Hook was her happy ending?

Hyde felt the rage suddenly scratch at his insides.

"Now it's your turn for a happy ending," Henry said. "I wanna help finish your story!"

Hyde narrowed his eyes. "Why would you want to help me? I am still a villain… I'm sure your story told you that."

Henry's eyes danced with excitement. "Actually—your story has changed." Hyde stilled as he listened to the boy. "You aren't the villain anymore—Dr. Jekyll is."

* * *

Emma was tired, beyond tired at this point. And grumpy, grumpy because she was hungry. Walking away from the plate of pizza Hyde offered her was ridiculously difficult.

"Tell me what happened." Hook demanded from her once they stepped into her side room. She always thought this would make a good office, or maybe even guest room. But she hadn't had time to do anything with it. They had been so busy battling, traveling to other realms, and facing new villains, that decorating had been the last thing on her list of to-dos.

"How is it that he's still alive?" Hook said, pointing towards the dining room where Hyde and Henry sat together. She was suddenly reminded of her vision. Henry walking with her and Hyde… Emma pushed it away quickly and focused on Hook.

"I dunno—he just healed. I guess he's more powerful than we realized." Emma lied. It was easy to lie to Hook. To lie to most of the people around her. She had done it for a long time—protecting them from the painful truth.

"He just magically healed?" Hook countered, unconvinced.

"I…"

"Emma! Please tell me you didn't do anything magical to heal that villain in there."

"He's not a villain," Emma snapped. "He just saved us all from the Evil Queen and he saved me from death."

"He scarified the Evil Queen in to some dark magical staff that she vanished into! We don't know if she's alive or dead. You heard what he said to her before she vanished—about the darkness."

Yeah she did and it scared the hell outta her. But it didn't matter. He casted her out. Emma could care less how he did it. It would more than likely bite them in the ass eventually, it always did. But at the moment, they were rid of the Evil Queen.

"He's a good guy," Emma said unenthusiastically. She knew Hook wouldn't believe her—or listen to her. He was hell bent on getting rid of Hyde.

"I'm not buyin' it, sweetheart. I know evil—that man—that thing! It's dark and it's evil."

"Fine, believe what you want. I'm done trying to convince you." She began to walk out of the room but Hook stopped her with a firm grip on her wrist.

"I don't like you alone with him either."

"Too bad—cause he's staying here," She said, surprising them both from her words.

"What?"

Shit, she thought. Well, might as well own it. This is what happens when she didn't eat or rest, and had incredibly hot sex for hours… Her mind was a little frayed.

She blinked and swallowed her sudden guilt. "He was staying at Town Hall—but that's gone, and there's nowhere else he can stay."

"Grannies…"

"Is full," Emma countered. "All the Untold Story characters are there at the moment."

"He can stay on the Jolly Roger."

Emma arched an unconvinced eyebrow.

Hook shrugged. "I would rather give that villain in there my ship, than let him sleep under the same roof as you."

"That's not your decision to make."

Hook's grip slackened as a flutter of pain crossed his eyes. "Why isn't it? We love each other, normal couples live together."

"We're not normal. And we don't live together."

"And why is that?" He asked softly, his tone telling her of his pain.

"We haven't had time to breathe—let alone talk about living together."

He reeled back. "Emma… what the bloody hell is going on? You've been more distant that usual and you haven't kissed me—or touched me in days. Let alone tell me you love me."

She swallowed. "I know."

He reached for her then, touching her hand, drawing her into his embrace. Her heart fluttered in panic and her body wanted to recoil. She placed a halting hand on his chest. Hook frowned down at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

It didn't feel right. His touch, his warm brown eyes, his roguish charm and loving words—made her uneasy. And the guilt was crippling when all she could think about was Hyde. Edward. The way he held her. Touched her. Kissed her. Commanded her. He was everything opposite of Hook.

"Hook… I love you but…" She stared up at him, making her choice. "I'm not the savior anymore. Everything's changed for me."

"What are you saying?"

"Before I felt like I didn't have a choice. That I had to keep fighting, always saving the day, and never failing. I had to be perfect."

His eyes softened in pity. She gritted her teeth. She didn't want his pity.

"But I see now that those expectations were impossible." She continued. "I couldn't keep protecting everyone I loved from harm or hurt."

"Emma…"

"I want a break." She suddenly couldn't stop the words from tumbling from her mouth.

"What?" Hook gasped.

Emma took a step back from him, straightening. "I need to put myself first for once in my life. I need to stop worrying about others all the time—including you."

"You don't have to worry about me, love," Hook said reassuringly.

"But I do! I worry constantly if something I say or do will hurt your feelings. Or that you never say anything back to me, holding it all in and drinking it away. We never fight. Or bicker. You just do whatever I say—even if it's awful. I don't need that. I need…" Hyde. She needed someone strong and sure of themselves. Someone who could fight with her and not crumple. Someone who could stand their ground and forgive too.

"Enough." Hook interrupted her thoughts, his face pained and his eyes holding onto his shattered heart.

"Yeah, enough." Emma breathed. "I'm tired of walking on eggshells in this relationship. I'm tired of being someone I'm not. I'm not everyone's Savior. Not anymore."

"I never asked you to be that."

"Yeah—you did." She breathed. "You never once questioned if me being the Savior was good—or made me happy. It just was. But I questioned when you were a villain. I challenged it and I wanted to help you. You never helped me. It only got worse when I was with you. I became the Dark One—I went to Hell. I'm tired of sacrificing myself when no one else dis."

Emma took an angry step forward then, all her feelings spilling out. "And someone you consider a villain told me that being a Savior was killing me. That man in there! He saved me and saw me when no one else did! I couldn't do it for myself and needed someone like him to do it? Really? I'm done. Now it's time for me to live my life, on my terms."

"Without me?" Hook hissed.

"I can't answer that right now."

Hook headed for the door. "When you can—let me know, eh love?"She felt his sudden hate and fury as he yanked open the door and stormed out.

 _ **TBC**_


	14. New Chapter

**Chapter 14: New Chapter**

Emma couldn't sleep much that night and when she finally did, the morning came too soon. She heard voices below. Her eyes fluttered open and listened to the… laughter? In her house. She sat up. She hadn't expected to hear laughter.

Henry asked to stay the night with her last night and she was cool with that considering that he actually had a room in her house. Hell that kid's room was more of an actual room then her bedroom. He had pictures, posters, his laptop and books all in there. Minus things like shelves and a desk. She was working on getting that stuff. Maybe they could do that today, she thought hopefully. She needed some serious Henry time. She was missing her son.

After Hook left last night, she spent the rest of the evening with Hyde and Henry over pizza. Henry was excited to show Hyde his story from the Once Upon a Time book, but Emma asked if it could wait. Henry seemed to know what that meant—wait before the next big adventure, especially considering anything to do with Hyde would probably mean a dark adventure. Hyde agreed with her, though reluctantly, which surprised her. The past few days had been draining on all of them—even Hyde.

They finished the night doing normal stuff, not talking about the Untold Stories, Hyde's land or past, and watched a actually watched a movie. Henry said that the first movie Hyde watches in their world should be Star Wars: A New Hope. Emma was able to find some popcorn in her embarrassingly sparse cupboards and they sat in the living room, enjoying a movie she hadn't watched in years. To be honest, she couldn't even remember the last movie she watched.

Henry sat, his long legs splayed out on her loveseat couch, while her and Hyde occupied the couch on their designated sides. They acted like they hadn't just shared a bed hours before. It was oddly difficult to resist sliding over to Hyde's side, but they had to with Henry there. Hyde seemed unaware of the bothersome space between them as he watched with movie with genuine interest. It was only about half way through that she felt his eyes upon her. Emma glanced over and his look was refocused to the movie. She shivered. The anticipation of being in his arms again thrilling as much as it was scary. She had never felt this… connected to someone in her entire life.

And she wasn't the only one feeling a strange connection to Mr. Hyde. Henry was too. He seemed eager to help him with his story and teach him all about their world. He did this a little with Hook when he started hanging around more but not as much as he was now with Hyde.

She was suddenly very grateful and proud of Henry. Her son was one of the most caring people she knew, outside her own mother.

All of a sudden a loud crash sounded and Emma sprung from the bed.

"Henry?" Emma called from her bedroom, yanking on a pair of jeans and black and white sweater. "Are you okay?" She asked coming barefoot down the stairs, but the question was all but forgotten when she saw the chaos in her front hall.

Henry, David, and Hyde all were cringing over whatever had just shattered.

David stood in the open doorway, sunlight illuminating the glass, which the more Emma stared at it looked like a vase of some sort.

"I don't think she'll notice it's not on display…" David said to Henry who was frowning.

"I'll get the broom," Henry said and carefully stepped over the mess.

"Hey sweetheart," David said from the hall. "Sorry to wake you." He glanced at her bare feet. "You should put on some shoes—just in case."

"What's going on?" She asked the men in her hallway. It was then she noticed Hyde wore a different shirt. One that actually fit him. It was a light, pale green t-shirt and jeans. He wore his boots from the day before and his hair was brushed back from his face. She swallowed. All he had to do was stand there and look pretty and her heart did this stupid thing in her chest.

"Good morning," Hyde said with an amused smile. "Your father and son felt that it was time to help you officially move into your home."

"With vases?" Emma asked, her eyes shooting suspiciously to her dad.

"That was Regina's gift." David muttered. "They are collecting stuff from her office to bring here. And picking out what desks and shelves we can bring over later."

Emma took another step down, noticing that the shattered vase looked distinctly like something Regina would have in her office.

"Help make this place feel like a home," Henry said as he brought in the broom and began sweeping.

"And today was a good day for it?" Emma said teasingly to her father and son.

Both did that shoulder shrug and smile thing. She rolled her eyes.

"What?" David said with mock innocence. "We had an unexpected day off from saving the world and now that you've retired your savior ways, which your mother and I absolutely approve—we thought we'd help you settle in."

"We need to have a discussion on boundaries one of these days." Emma mumbled and took another step down as Henry finished up his sweeping. But before her barefoot hit the wooden flooring, she was swept up off her feet and walked into the carpeted living room. Hyde's strong arms felt amazingly warm and… all too brief. She caught his masculine scent and like a cat in heat, felt her body respond with an internal purr. She barely had time to enjoy the sensation of being wrapped in his arms again before he dropped her back down to her feet.

His dark gaze met hers as he seemed to enjoy teasing her. She should've been angry or irritated—especially after he shot her an amused, arrogant smirk. "Forgive me, I thought I saw a piece of glass…"He drawled. "You should have heeded your father's warning, Emma." Hyde announced.

Damn it, she hated it when he smiled at her like that, it made her IQ drop.

"Oh! Hyde made tea this morning if you want some mom."

She blew out a breath instead of a laugh. "I'm more of a coffee drinker."

"I told you," Henry said chastising Hyde. "And oh—there's bagels still in the truck, Grandpa."

David sighed. "There's also a matching vase with the one we just broke still in the truck too."

Henry walked out with David to help finish unloading.

Emma opened her mouth to say something to Hyde, but the beast moved from the hallway into the living room with the speed of a lion, grabbing her about the waist and hauling her upwards for a scorching kiss.

He devoured her with a determined glee. She felt a sudden wonderful surge of arousal and… happiness. Never in a million years could she have conquered up this moment. All the men who were important to her, standing in her home, wanting to help decorate and her move in—bringing in shelves and desks, and pictures… all the things that make up a home. No one had ever helped her do this before. She had never had a place and family to do it with.

Hyde hummed and pulled back from their kiss, "I can taste your happiness… it's practically glowing from your skin…"

She ran a hand across his cheek and over his scar. "You should kiss me again then, I'm willing to share my happiness."

He chuckled and dipped his head once more, taking her lips with a sweet, abiding… tenderness. Her heart swelled and her fingers clasped to the back of neck. The warmth in his kiss was breathtaking.

Before she could taste anymore of his slow, sweet kiss… they heard Henry and David coming back up to the house.

Hyde slowly withdrew himself from her, but not without an oddly confused look that she couldn't make out. He licked his lower lip and cleared his throat.

"Where did you get the shirt by the way?" Emma asked Hyde.

"David was kind enough to bring over the rest of the clothes that he and Regina picked out for me the other day." Hyde explained as he helped with one of the bags Henry carried into the house. "I am in your debt," He said to David as they walked into the kitchen.

"Nonsense. It's the least we can do."

Hyde's expression showed his need to protest, which Henry stopped by saying, "Don't even bother fighting. This is just what my family does. Get used to it."

Hyde frowned, more than likely because he wasn't used to such generosity. "Very well."

Emma feeling the need to contribute, headed towards the coffee pot. The tea kettle sat still hot on the stove.

David began pulling out the bagels and Henry handing him a tray to set them out on when he asked, "Where's Hook? We could use an extra pair of— hand on moving some of the heavy stuff today."

Emma hesitated.

"No need to bother the pirate, I can assist with the heavy lifting." Hyde interjected, relieving Emma of an answer. She swallowed.

"Well that's true. Good point." David said.

It was then Snow and Regina arrived. Snow was carrying baby Neal in her arms, and rolling her eyes at something Regina was saying. "Emma won't want that… it's too…"

"Black. I know, you've said that already. But not everyone wants color splattered all over their walls like you."

"I don't have color splattered all over my walls…" Snow protested, yet turning a shade of pink as she said it. "I just like color."

"Well I like black."

"Maybe you guys should ask what Emma likes?" Emma said teasingly from the kitchen.

"Fair enough," Regina drawled out and flashed her a picture—a dark forest with white and black contrast that used to hang in her office. "Do you want this? I thought you'd like some artwork."

Emma didn't have the heart to tell Regina no, but then she hesitated. That was the old Emma. Not ever saying no to her family. Protecting them from her thoughts, feelings, needs. She needed to find a middle ground on learning how to say no and yet—she knew it would be tricky.

She paused, pretending to be thoughtful, then shook her head. "Sorry but I don't think that's really my style. But thank you for thinking of me." Emma said delicately.

Regina huffed and Snow smirked, but hid it by cooing Neal.

Snow walked into the dining room and smiled warmly at Hyde. "Glad to see you recovered!" She said to him as he sipped his tea in one of Emma's mugs. He thanked her and before he could say anymore, Regina interrupted.

"Considering that we were enemies less than a few days ago—thanks for, well, saving my life."

He arched an eyebrow at her and smiled blandly. "You're welcome, Regina."

She set the painting down by the door and strolled in to join them. "And if at any part of today you need to get away from the all this hero stuff and take a break—just let me know. I know what it feels like to be somewhat smothered with all this… warmth."

He chuckled. "I think I shall endure. But thank you for the offer."

"We watched Star Wars last night," Henry said taking a large bite of his bagel. "Hyde said his favorite was Vader."

David nodded, "I can understand that. Who doesn't love a good villain?" He smothered his bagel with cream cheese. Hyde took a seat at the table, Henry joining by his side and David across from them. "Just wait until Yoda and Ewoks." He said to Hyde. "The series gets better with each new chapter."

Emma glanced over to Hyde who was nodding thoughtfully. He seemed to know she was looking at him, and gave her a quick sideways glance as he took a sip of his tea.

Her heart tugged a little as they locked eyes and with the skill of a man who was used to hiding and staying in the dark—winked at her. He lowered his mug and his gaze returned to her family. It was then Emma knew she wanted to know everything there was to know about this man. How he got the scar on his face—how long he'd been alive—what was it like for him being amongst her family of heroes—what did he think of her…? What did he want to do with his life now that he was here?

His opinion and thoughts mattered to her in ways she hadn't expected. She needed him. She wanted him to court her. She smiled to herself at the thought. Yeah, she wanted all that silly romantic stuff like flowers, dinners, romance… but from him. Only him.

"Okay Emma," Snow began as she began preparing her own breakfast in the kitchen with her. "I was thinking we could go shopping while the boys—men—bring over the stuff that Regina is kindly offering. Shop to decorate the house up a bit. What do you think?"

Emma actually loved the idea. She smiled, "Sounds perfect."

"Great!" Snow beamed.

"Then maybe when we're done—we can celebrate with dinner here tonight."Emma said. "It's the least I can do for everyone's help today."

Snow's eyes lit and she grinned at her husband, who also nodded.

"I think I can spare a few bottles of wine from my cellar." Regina said with a smirk.

Emma went to the dining room with her breakfast, and walked past Henry's chair as he spoke up.

"Maybe we can watch the Empire Strikes Back too?" He volunteered.

"Ah—this would be the second Star Wars?" Hyde asked.

Henry was nodding when Emma leaned down and kissed the on the top of his head, then ruffled his hair as she pulled back. "We'll see, kid."

Henry beamed up at her, her heart melted. His smile always did that to her. Now that she was retired, her new goal was more Henry smiling time.

Feeling happy, for the first time in a _long_ time, Emma walked passed Hyde and trailed her fingers on his back and feeling his body stiffen in the surprise affectionate gesture. Maybe later tonight, Emma thought, after the party left she could celebrate retirement with Mr. Edward Hyde. In her bedroom. Beneath the sheets. And work on getting to know him better.

 _ **TBC**_


	15. Chains of Nightmares

**Sorry for the delay in update. I started this chapter about a week ago and decided I wanted to finish since what just happened on OUT and Hyde/Jekyll story. I am disappointed they choose to kill off such a deliciously amazing character :( And gave him a stupid storyline! I totally didn't like the Mr. Gold connection- it's been done countless times on this show! AGGH!**

 **Anyway- thanks all those who have commented and kept my passion for this story alive. Caution: this chapter is brutal and hot. And this story is far from over...! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Chains of Nightmares**

 **Many years earlier…**

Dr. Henry Jekyll strode down the darken alley and towards the pub he had heard so much about. The Slaughtered Prince Pub had a notorious reputation. Murderers, thieves, desperate men, and whores frequented this place. The perfect location to release his creation once more.

Jekyll had been too physically weak to act out his own dark fantasies. He had tried just recently on a sweet, innocent girl in his hospital—a nurse who worked alongside him. He attempted to do it himself—without Hyde. A risk, he knew. But still. He wanted to feel the blood—hear the suffering—and enjoy the madness of the moment.

Unfortunately Jekyll was limited to his creature's memories. He only had access to what Hyde remembered doing. And most of the time, the memory was filled with little but the act itself. No feeling. No emotion. Empty. True to what he wanted when he created this monster—a mindless, feelingless beast that obeyed and fulfilled his every whim.

Jekyll sank further into the shadows of the alley and waited. He entertained himself with the thoughts of his former nurse. He had found her arousing and lusted for her flesh like a starving man. She smelled intoxicatingly sweet and his manhood ached to feel all of her. He had slipped her a potion one night, one he had created in his lab, and unfortunately the sleeping tonic had wore off before he could finish his games with her. She awoke and fought back. He was startled at how powerful a scared woman could be. She escaped his clutches that night.

Jekyll knew she wouldn't go to the authorities, no one would believe her anyhow. The humble Dr. Jekyll was but a mousy man. Too weak and wholesome to harm a fly. She was nothing but a girl, a street urchin he picked up and trained to be his assistant. Now she was more than likely back on the very streets he discovered on.

The nurse and others like her had inspired him to create the beast he always felt inside him. But he couldn't kill. It would destroy the reputation he had built for himself and besides that, physically he was incapable of the aggressive acts themselves. He was too passive and small to fulfill his truly darkest desires. He needed someone else to do it for him. A beast he could control. His own inner darkness unleashed upon the world. It itched and itched inside him—desperate to come out. Ever since his failed attempt with the nurse, he was more anxious than ever to release his own personal beast on a leash.

The sounds of voices and clinking of glass returned his focus to the night. The light from the lanterns illuminated the outside street, yet darkened the alley in which he stood. Jekyll, feeling his heart race in dark excitement, pulled the potion from his jacket pocket and held the rim of the glass beaker to his lips. This was it. This was his moment to finally be himself.

He heard the door to the pub bang open as four men came stumbling out, one with a whore under his arm. Jekyll shot the liquid down his throat and felt the pull of his inner darkness come to life. As if he had been underwater, desperate and choking without air. Now… he could finally breathe.

Hyde roared but his voice was unable to reach the throat in which he used, instead he groaned painfully, coming to life with such agony. He stumbled, his clothing ripping at his brutal awakening as he fell to his knees. The hard cobble stone felt cold and unwelcoming. Hyde knew who he was and what birthed him. A man—a dark, sinister man who needed a blunt instrument such as Hyde to do his dirty work. Hyde swallowed the bile in his throat, but it didn't stop it from coming. He vomited in the alley, his hand fisting angrily as he slammed it into the building he leaned upon for comfort. His stomach churned angrily.

Damned Jekyll to Hell, he thought bitterly.

The urge—the need—it came from Jekyll.

Hyde was forced back to his feet with the Doctor's eager excitement. This twisted horrible urge was what drove Hyde every time he was let free. He awoke mere months before and in that time, all he did was… murder and disembowel and…

Hyde felt the bile again. He wretched once more. It ripped through him, his insides coming apart.

 _Go!_

The command from Jekyll inside him was unnervingly strong and it clawed at his mind. The force that drove him to commit these deeds night after night whenever the Doctor craved the blood.

Hyde wiped his mouth and straightened, taking a deep breath he walked out from the shadows and to the street. He knew where he was instantly. He shared his mind with Jekyll. Yet often times, he did not know what or how he would kill until the Doctor did in that moment. Sometimes it was simple. Other times, he spent hours on one body. The bile churned in his stomach once more. Hyde wanted this to stop. He didn't want to kill anyone. Yet he knew that was the only reason he was ever awoken. To kill.

The night air was chilly, but Hyde found it refreshing after begin caged for so long. The moon was nearly full, glowing and round and fat, and a gentle breeze ruffled the leaves that had fallen dead to the street. All in all, it was an excellent night to be awake. But Hyde never enjoyed begin released, no matter how much he despised his cage. He despised living this way. But it was all he knew. This was his life in which he was born into for only a few months.

This was Hell.

He watched as he approached the four large men who groped at the woman who had left the bar with them. He was too far away yet to determine whether the woman was enjoying their attentions and if she was not, well then—he wasn't going to save her. He never saved anyone but himself. This moment all depended on the Doctor's mood. He could help these men rape her—or kill her. Or he would murder them all. Hyde was at mercy of the doctor's commands.

A burly man from the group noticed Hyde approach. Hyde ambled over, keeping is posture purposefully casual. It was always better to move slowly and assess the situation than it was to charge in blindly.

"Ho there!" The burly man called out. Hyde watched as the man snaked an arm around the young woman's waist and pinned her to him, her back to his front. His other hand was on her bottom, squeezing and kneading.

Hyde brought his gaze to the woman's eyes. They were huge and filled with terror, and she was looking at him as if he'd just dropped fully formed from the sky. Disgust filled him. He had little regard for men who forced themselves on women. That contempt was also directed towards himself. He hated this life. He hated what he was capable of doing. If he knew how to die—knew how to end it all—he'd find it. Kill himself. Spare the lives of those he slaughtered.

Usually Hyde kept his mouth shut and simply acted like the mindless beast he was. But at this moment, he had no instruction from the Doctor. No command to kill. Not yet.

Hyde opened his mouth and for the first time in his life, spoke. "What have we here?" His voice was low, gruff, and slow. He tasted the bile still in his mouth.

"Just a bit of sport," the man chortled.

"She doesn't appear to be enjoying your attentions," Hyde said quietly.

"She likes it just fine—don'tcha darlin'?" The man replied with a grin. His crooked yellow teeth inches from her pretty face. "Well fine enough for me anyway…"

Still silence from the Doctor. Hyde continued and stepped forward.

The man's grin moved to him, "You can have your turn with her, just as soon as we're through."

The woman's eyes widened and she suddenly fought the arm that held her. He chuckled, pulling her roughly closer. Hyde noticed the woman attempt to reach for something behind her in her skirts but the man had yanked her back. A blade, perhaps, Hyde pondered.

"I suggest you let her go." There was a hard edge to Hyde's voice, and the four men all froze, looking over at him with wary curiosity.

"Release the girl, if you would." He continued, crossing his large arms over his chest. "I don't wish to… well, break your neck. But I will if you don't unhand her. And I can assure you that the four-to-one odds don't frighten me."

The man and his group grumbled, then they began removing daggers from their coats, ready to battle.

"You're a stupid son of a bitch," the man growled. "We'll cut you stomach to chin big fella…"

Hyde grinned, feeling the Doctor stir wildly inside him. "I'd liked to see you try."

The man shoved the girl aside and lunged for Hyde. He moved quickly out of the tip of the blade's lethal impact to his stomach. He grabbed the lunging man's wrist instead, yanking it back hard, the bones cracking easily like dry twigs. He screamed. A surge of unexpected glee filled him. It was Jekyll's emotions, not his own.

Hyde pulled the man forward and broke his arm too, the cracking barely audible over the screaming as he maneuvered the man to stab himself with a broken arm into the gut. The man gurgled blood and writhed on the floor. Hyde looked up bored to the other three men.

One fled, the other returned to the bar and the last one stood there frozen in horror.

"Care to join him?" Hyde asked the man.

This jarred him awake and sent him running down the street. Hyde went to the woman, her skirts dirtied and ruffled as she was splayed out on the street. He meant to help her up, instead… instead Jekyll wanted her. Hyde wanted to still his moving feet. He wanted to stop his stride towards the damsel he saved. He wanted to go back into his cage and never see this woman again.

He knew what Jekyll wanted to do to her. His favorite was cutting up women.

He reached for her and before he could react, the woman stealthily moved her hand with a powerful force, a small yet lethal dagger shielded in her palm.

He didn't realize it was happening until he felt the warm blood on his face. Her eyes flashed in triumph. He suddenly felt the pain on his face, it sizzled liked nothing he had ever felt before. Blood spilled over his eye and he touched his face gingerly. The woman had craved his face like a pumpkin. Anger flared inside him as his hand shot out and he gripped the woman powerfully by the neck. The blade still held on his face, arched near his eye before he squeezed and forced the woman to drop the blade. She clutched at his hand weakly, her eyes bulging from her skull and then, he snapped her neck like a fragile bird.

Her dead body crumpled to the hard cobblestones. It was then he felt Jekyll rage inside him. Not because the girl cut his precious creature's face. No… because Hyde had robbed him of killing her slowly… because Hyde had killed her without any help from Jekyll. Shock hit him first. Then… Hyde let out an ear shattering roar, blood smearing his face like a demon, the night darkening around him. The beast had killed without consent from his master. He did it on his own.

He had now truly become the demon conquered up from one's nightmares…

* * *

"Hyde!"

His eyes shot open and he felt the sweat drenched his body and his limbs tense with the memory—the nightmare.

He looked up into the darken room to see Emma standing over him. He felt the hard floor on his back and the sting of the scar along his face. Hyde blinked, touched the scar. Felt the hard grooves of it beneath his fingers and the sweat on his brow. The woman he killed that night would forever be a part of who he was. A physical representation of what he had done.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I heard you yell. I came down…"

He refocused his attentions and sat up. The rage and darkness from that night still filled him. The memory had become his own personal torment… a nightmare that would haunt him forever.

"It's just me and you." Emma said gently as she kneeled before him. Hyde realized then he had fallen from the couch and was still breathing heavily. "Henry's still asleep. Kid could sleep through a tornado. What happened?"

"A nightmare…" He breathed.

"That was one hellvua nightmare." She said, her eyes wide and lips parted. Her beautiful blond hair had fallen around her shoulders, giving her an allure of an angel. An angel who came down from the Heavens for a demon. He gritted his teeth in disgust. He didn't deserve her or her affection.

He was nothing. He was a murderer.

"Edward…" She whispered softly, gently.

His heart clenched ruthlessly in his chest. Emma reached for him, her fingers touching the un-scared side of his face. He sneered and grabbed her fingers firmly.

"Don't call me that."

Emma stilled. "It's your name."

"I'm worthy of nothing—especially a name."

"What do you mean?"

"I have done things…" He growled. "I shouldn't be here…"

"We've all done things. I'm not afraid of you or your past Hyde."

He slowly turned to look at his angel and saw the fearlessness in her eyes—true to her word. His bold, beautiful angel. And oh how he burned for her.

"Maybe you should be." He moved without her seeing and before she realized or could stop him, she was pinned beneath him.

She let out a surprised gasp as his hard, unwavering body covered hers.

Today with her family had felt odd and wonderful. He'd never experienced anything like it. Warmth. Love.

It never once felt too much for him, except for right now—as he remembered who he really was and why he didn't truly deserve any of it. Hyde, the monster, the beast, the demon—did not deserve love. No matter how much he wanted it from her. How his heart tightened in his chest when she looked at him with her affectionate eyes, sly smile, and caring touch.

He would remind his fearless angel why she shouldn't play with demons.

Hyde opened his mouth onto hers with a brutality he never shared with her before. She whimpered and gasped beneath his kiss. She fought for a moment, as though unsure of the kiss—the power—the domination.

He grabbed her hands easily. She was weaker than he. She could not out fight him. He pinned her wrists down to the rug beneath them, and held them above her head with one hand. His other hand traveling down to her vulnerable throat.

"Hyde…" Emma managed to say between his kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you the villain that I truly am."

Her eyes widened slightly and she shook her head. "You're not a villain."

"My story says differently."

Before she could protest his lips found hers once more. Yet the kiss wasn't cruel. Hot and hard he moved his mouth over hers, more taunting than insistent. The hand on her throat didn't so much threaten as control. The callused fingers reminded her of the strength in his hands even as they stroked to arouse and seduce.

Her blood was beginning to stir. He felt her pulse underneath his hands.

Hyde was a beast who understood passions, desires, vulnerability and how one would feed on the other. He'd used such things before, when he was a raging beast locked inside Jekyll, to give as much as to take. He knew how to take. What he didn't understand—was how to give. Emma was resisting him now—but she wouldn't for long.

For the first time in Hyde's life he held a woman in his arms who had the power to hurt him. He could be wounded physically but he feared the wound his angel could bring him—she could injury him with a mere word.

There was only flesh beneath her grey silk robe. He knew it before he drew the material down her bare shoulder. There was strength there. He'd felt it once before, now he felt the softness as well. Both moved him, just as, he discovered, his touch moved her. As she began to respond to his touch, her loosened robe parted for him.

He saw the need—the desire flash in her eyes, sending an electric current down his own spine and straight to his groin. Damnation this woman was like a flame and he the moth. He stroked his palm down her bare skin. Her breath came out hard and fast. He felt her beating heart as he moved the hand from her throat to over her chest, caressing her soft, ivory skin, down further to her breasts. He cupped her breast in his hand, palming her roughly, her nipple peeking. He leaned forward and kissed her fluttering heartbeat.

Like a captured bird—delicate and yet wild. Emma was his. Always his. Moonlight slanted in from the shutters over her face so that her skin was milky pale, her eyes dark and glowing. The desire in them had turned to… Hyde looked away. He could not see her affection for him—her… her love.

"Edward…" Emma whispered. Her voice was a sensual hum and going straight for his heart.

Something ripped quietly inside him. His heart or perhaps his soul. He ignored it and fixed on the need to punish her for making him love an angel—an unattainable creature for those lost and locked in the pits of Hell.

He lowered his mouth again, this time she arched upwards, her breasts ripe for the feasting. His hungry mouth found her nipple and sucked ruthlessly, biting and roughly palming the other. Her breath caught, then expelled again on a moan. The sound had his heart drumming as he found her taste as unique and dangerous as his feelings for her.

He needed to drive her away from him. Show her the beast—show her the real monster. This would surely make his angel leave him. He sought to hurt and to give pleasure.

With the tip of his tongue, he traced patterns, tormenting tempting patterns over her skin. He could feel it heat beneath him so that the flavor and her softness seemed to intensify. She twisted one way under him, then the other so that her agitated, anxious movements only served to arouse them both. Her soft, ivory flesh was reddened and chaffed from his sucking kisses and rough caresses. Her breasts were now sensitive to the slightest touch.

Her legs traveled up the length of the back of his legs, her body opening to him in utter abandonment. She fought against his hold on her hands as he continued to ravish her. He returned upwards toward her neck, his kiss brutal and marking. Sucking and hard. She groaned. He made sure that she would be bruised in the morning. That she would know how dangerous it was for such a sweet angel to lay with a demon.

"Let me touch you…" She pleaded.

He felt her impatience. Her desperation. He slipped his free hand over her stomach and further, over her soft mound, to the very point of her arousal. Hyde tightened his grip over her wrists, pulling back now to watch her.

He slipped his expert fingers into her soft, wet folds. It was then Emma let out a breath, her body arching upwards to meet his hand, her feet driving into the floor. He wanted to watch her writhe and scream. Watch her buckle and give. He taunted and toyed. His fingers slipping over her wet womanhood, fingering her. He slipped inside her, feeling the desire she had for him. Hyde felt his cock harden like a brick. He wanted her now. He wanted to bury himself deep and hard inside that warm, wet, and welcoming place between Emma's thighs. He gritted his teeth, forcing himself to hold out longer. He wanted to see her burst. He wanted to watch it happen.

"Edward… please!" She moaned breathlessly, her legs tensing as he slipped his fingers over her clit.

She fought ruthlessly against his hold. He suddenly felt her magic. White magic scratched at his hands. He cocked an eyebrow at his, watching her stir helplessly beneath him, her white magic flowing all around her. She truly appeared the angel now.

He lifted his fingers from her sensitive clit and stilled. Her eyes shot open in anguish.

"Chain yourself."He drawled.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"Chain yourself or we won't continue."

Her white magic transformed into shackles, similar to the ones he wore in his imprisonment over her delicate wrists. Her arms still over head and her body open, vulnerable.

"Good girl…" He whispered and lowered himself down between her legs.

Emma let out a strangled gasp the second his lips and tongue touched her clit.

He devoured her right there in the middle of the night, in her living room, on her brand new rug. Emma's taste was painfully arousing. His cock had tightened incredibly at each moan, each breathless gasp as he feasted on her womanly lips. Hyde slipped his tongue over her clit and her hips thrusted upwards. He grabbed her by the waist and forced her harder against his mouth and chin. Emma's sweet wetness and tense body filled him with a deep sense of triumph. She was his. Body and soul. This angel from the Heavens. And he would give her a taste of what his darkness could do.

He smiled inwardly as her movements became wilder, her body tightening even more, and her breath coming in only breathless pants. He pushed her to the brink. She stood at the edges of these dangerous cliffs with him, and he was about to send her spiraling downwards.

Once before he'd sensed a volcano inside of her. Now as it erupted around him, he was rocked by the power, the dark violence of it. He tasted her essence as her body gave and her limbs weakened as her orgasm jolted her. Hyde, unable to bear it any longer, ripped off his shirt and released his aching cock from their constraints.

Something stirred—deep and dangerous inside him. He never needed like this. Tenderness was forgotten as completely as his own thoughts as he dragged her against him. His teeth nipped into her lower lip, sending dizzying sparks of pleasure through her. Then he reached above her and with one swift move, broke her magical bonds apart. They vanished the second they were broken. She reached for him, but not to stroke, but to hold on.

Hyde drove his thick arousal into the soft, slickness of her. Emma's body, after already climaxing, contracted again. Hyde growled. He fucked her hard and brutal on the rug. Her body no longer able to resist—she didn't want to. She was his. Her body was his. The beast within him roared and roared. Her eyes fluttered open, her parted lips reached his and even in the most animalistic fucking of his life, her tenderness came through in a weak kiss. Her body had reached bliss and he was about to give it to her again. He pounded into her hard, so hard he knew she would be sore tomorrow.

His cock felt her muscles contract around him. His own building orgasm coming now. He lifted her legs up high over his waist, diving even deeper inside her. Emma nearly came off the floor in her second coming. The release was like a flood, as she cried out his name, and with the knowledge that no one would ever take her there but him.

She was weak and shuddering. The hands that had clutched at his arms went lax. For a moment, Emma, his angel, seemed to have touched Heaven. But he wasn't through. They were in Hell and this place—there was only fire.

Hyde felt how limber her muscles were from her two orgasms, how damp and soft her incredible womanhood was. He withdrew—not wanting to come and wanting her to feel what real heat was. He grabbed her roughly from the floor and positioned her, tucking her beautiful ass against him. Emma sighed, her hair falling around her shoulders, her skin damp with sweat, and… Hyde reached between her legs and felt the cum dripping down her leg. He gritted his teeth, slipping inside her once more, but this time from behind. Emma suddenly came back to life and let out a guttural moan. Her muscles around his cock tightening once more.

Hyde slowly began a rhythmically torturous pace. His thick, large cock filling her, then sliding out. Emma shuddered beneath his hands. This is what he wanted. He wanted her to know that no other man could do this—no other man could bring her to her knees and make her cum until there was nothing left. She belonged to him.

He picked up the pace, slamming down hard, slipping in and out of her slick heat. This was fucking. This was what the fires from Hell and the sweetness of Heaven combined could to. This cock swelled and her muscles contracted again, tightening and pulling him in deeper. Oh by God! Hyde couldn't stand it much longer. He stood now at the cliffs with her, feeling her pull him under—feeling her third orgasm build and build with his. Emma's strength gave out as she pressed her face into the rug, her beautiful butt now pressed higher in the air, the angle driving him deeper with each hard, pounding thrust…

Hyde tensed and wanted to scream. He wanted to roar with the beast as he came. Spilling inside her, filling her as she came once more—her body jerking against him. A surreal bliss ripped through him. His cock slacking inside her. He never wanted to leave her warmth—never wanted to leave Emma. Emma was his. And whether she knew it or not, she had him. A beast. A monster created by darkness. He was hers. Forever, if she'd take him.

He withdrew from her and collapsed besides her. Emma slid up next to him and placed her head on his shoulder, her arm draping over his chest.

Silence descended upon them. Hyde's chest burned and his body ached. He could not be with Emma—no matter how much he needed her… and loved her.

She deserved a better man.

She deserved a king.

"Edward…" She mumbled, her eyes closed and her body completely relaxed against him. He realized then, she was asleep.

Hyde sighed and picked her up. Emma still did not stir, nor could he blame her. He just fucked her senseless. He smiled down at her sleeping form and walked her upstairs to her bedroom. The second he laid her on the cool satin sheets, she sighed. He began pulling the sheets around her, when her emerald eyes fluttered open. He was startled to see the awareness there… and the love. Damn her, he thought, yet his heart tightened.

She reached for him, asking without saying, for him to join her.

He hesitated.

She waited.

Hyde, unable to say no, unable to deny his heart, joined her in the bed. It felt peaceful and right with her in his arms. Something he had never had. Contentment. Emma could be his salvation. Hyde understood this yet… the nightmares of his past… the beast that he was for so long… could not trust that she would not leave him. Once she knew what and who he truly was. She would leave him. And he wouldn't be able to stop her.

 _ **TBC**_


	16. Matter of Time

**Recovering from being sick and a little high from meds- so I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes! But I needed to push this out- feeling it from my fans in an amazing way! Thanks everyone for still commenting and lovin' the story develop so far. Hope I can keep this love alive ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Matter of Time**

Emma stirred and reached for Edward. Her hand met nothing but an empty pillow. She lifted her head, suddenly alarmed and very much awake. Her bedside was empty—no evidence that he had spent the night with her. Her heart clenched tightly. As if he didn't exist and wasn't here at all.

She could imagine going to bed with him every night, and waking up to him every morning. It seemed easy. Effortless. Yet he wasn't here. Something happened last night. He had shown her a darker side of himself and something inside her thrilled and yearned for more. She truly loved bad boys, she thought grudgingly. Still—with Edward, she felt both the fire and the warmth, the sizzle and the passion. He was more than just the villain—he was a man with needs.

And damn, she needed him too. In fact, she wanted him. Wanted him with every fiber of her being. Whatever angry beast he tried to scare her with last night—didn't work. It made her want more. Edward would never hurt her—unless it was part of sexy play time, she thought with a smirk.

Still, he wasn't here. Maybe he didn't want to share the intimate part of himself with her? Waking up in bed together and spooning was intimate. Cuddling didn't really seem like Hyde's kind of thing and maybe that's why he ran. Intimacy was too much… or maybe he didn't want it with her?

She frowned, then dropped her face into her pillow and moaned. Why did men have to be so friggin' complicated? And they said women were the complex creature! She snorted.

She just had the best sex in her entire life last night and the man who worshiped her body, delivering her toe-curling orgasms, had left. Maybe he was just downstairs?

Emma, feeling hopeful yet pessimistic, got up and flung the bedding back over her pillows. A few minutes later, after she finished dressing and grabbed her leather red jacket from the closet, she headed downstairs.

What she didn't see before she left her bedroom was the note that had fallen to the floor on the other side of the bed. Her name written in fine scroll on the top.

She bounded downstairs and was greeted by silence. "Hyde?" She asked, and no response.

Except from Henry. "He's not here."

She rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Henry reading the Once Upon a Time book.

"Good morning to you too," She commented.

Henry didn't glance up as he suddenly and almost urgently, slammed the book closed, his cheeks flushed.

Taken aback, she stared at him. "What's up, kid? You look… red."

He abruptly got to his feet. "Mom—I… I'm late for school."

"Okay…"

Henry brushed past her and hurried for the door.

"Hey… Hey!" Emma protested, following closely behind. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," He said firmly.

He was lying. He was terrible at lying. She needed to teach him how to do it better, she decided. Or maybe not. He was getting older—soon he'd be a full-fledged teenager walking around with hormones and more than likely taller than her…

"I don't believe you." She said gently.

He sighed. "Look, I've decided to stay out of it—at least until you are ready to tell me."

"Stay out of what?"

He glanced nervously to the book. "Just out. Once you figure out everything—I'll be here. And I won't judge you."

"Judge me? Henry!"

"I'm serious, Mom." Henry countered. "I'll talk about this later. I love you," He hugged her and left. She stood there, frowning. What the hell was that all about?

She surveyed the home and double checked for any signs of Hyde or why Henry was being weird this morning. She was grabbing her car keys when her phone buzzed. It was a text from her Dad.

 _Ex-Saviors show up to work on time missy!_

She laughed and slipped the phone into her jacket. It looked like she was being called into the office. She would have to look for Hyde later—and talk to Henry later too. She sighed. Maybe Hyde needed his space? She could take the hint. She did the same thing to Hook recently, so in all fairness, she understood when things felt a little out of control.

She had asked Hyde before what they were—he didn't seem to know either. And last night… was magical. Something she would never give up or regret. She hoped he felt the same. Her heart ached unexpectedly. He had to feel the same—they shared something great last night and the night before that… when they kissed and the power of the kiss brought him back from the dead.

Emma swallowed. Damnit, she told herself she was going to forget all about that stupid kiss. But here she was, melting like some simpering little girl, wondering where her true love had vanished? True love? Really?

She grunted irritably and strode determinedly to her car. If he could pretend dumb and forget about that stupid true loves kiss—she could too! At least they have been.

Up until now. Everything changed last night. He let her in and saw a glimpse of the darkness. The one he had buried deep inside. And much had changed for her. She saw him with her family—interacting and how sweet he was to Henry, allowing her son to show him all these new things in their world. His patience and equal curiosity was refreshing. Her family seemed to like him, especially after getting rid of the Evil Queen.

Everything about Edward Hyde was a contradiction from his villain story.

Yet… where did that story come from, if not with a hero and villain? Was Hyde the villain as he claimed? Or the hero?

Henry told her his story was in the book. Her hand paused on the ignition. And he was looking at that book this morning and made sure to take it with him to school. Her heart thudded against her chest. She started her car and took off down the street, following the way Henry walked to school. She needed to read Hyde's story. See for herself that he wasn't the wretched villain he made himself out to be. Maybe that was the real reason he left this morning—why he couldn't be with her.

Somehow, long ago, Hyde convinced himself he had been the villain and that was why he believed in that warped, dark mind of his why he couldn't have happiness. She shook her head, feeling the rise in her chest. Damnit Hyde—you are more of a hero than you realize! He deserved happiness—and maybe, a fairy tale ending. She had seen it… that ending. When she was with her vision self and saw a future with Edward. It was memorizing and so full of life and love.

Emma took a deep breath. She couldn't predict her future. A lot has changed. All that she knew was that she cared deeply for Hyde… and she felt connected to him in a way she didn't understand. Never in her life had she felt this much for a man in such a short amount of time. But she did. And that's what scared her about all of this.

Did love happen that fast? Was that what she was feeling? Emma swallowed the flutter in her stomach over the love word. Sure, she had loved before. Neal, Henry, Hook… but it was different with Henry, obviously—she would die for him, move mountains for him. Neal and Hook… well, in her way she loved them. Strangely though, neither man really fulfilled her the way she needed them too. She needed strong and reliable in a battle—she wanted a man who was capable of holding his own and if they got in a fight, wouldn't back down and speak his mind—a man who could forgive and value those around him—a man who could love with his whole heart and not be held back by his past.

Edward was all those things, she heard her heart say. He's just afraid of letting go of his past. Of his demons. Everyone had darkness in them, it was what they did with that darkness that mattered. She remembered the way he touched her last night, held her, kissed her…

Shivers erupted down her body and her heart raced. She had to know his story. All of it.

Emma steadied herself, gripped the steering wheel and sped down the street. She had made it all the way to Henry's school and saw that him striding up to the gate, just missing him. She cursed and gritted her teeth.

She'd have to get the book later. Her phone vibrated again. Her Dad's text message read: _Tick tock._

* * *

Dr. Jekyll sat back on the park bench and waited. She always past this way as she headed for the ship. Such a sweet pretty little thing. So pretty. Dark, rich brown hair. Sweet small voice, and always carried a book in her purse. She lived on that ship with the pirate for some reason—yet he couldn't tell if they were a couple. Still, didn't matter. Dr. Jekyll wasn't threaten by the pirate. He could easily snatch this pretty darling whenever he liked.

For the moment though… he would wait. Wait until the time was just right. After Hyde and he had separated, Jekyll felt stronger. Almost as if Hyde had left a wondrous imprint on him. Making him feel capable and confident. Something he was lacking before and why he had created the other half of himself. He wanted to confidently approach a woman, be capable of grabbing her, and strong when he held her down while he bashed her pretty skull in. Thanks to Hyde, Jekyll was all of these things now.

Hyde… darling, vicious Hyde. How he loathed the beast. He didn't need him to accomplish what he wanted now. And what he wanted was the woman in the flowered yellow dress and dark brown hair.

He'd have her and soon. It was simply a matter of time.

* * *

Dad met her at the door with a cup of coffee. "Hello sunshine."

She cocked a suspicious eyebrow, "Why are you so perky?"

"Why are you so late?"

She ignored the question. "Mom's rubbing off on you, huh? All this… happiness."

He grinned. "Snow's sense of optimism is kinda nice some mornings."

She rolled her eyes. "Not everyone is born with Care Bear DNA."

He laughed and together they walked into the station and immediately were halted when Mr. Gold materialized before them.

"Oh good, the Sheriffs are actually in today." He said sarcastically.

Emma paused. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to report a crime."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Yes, and I've caught the perpetrator for you. He's in your holding cell as we speak."

Emma before she could even react followed David around the corner and it was then her mouth fell open. Hyde stared at her from behind the cell door, his expression of a furious caged lion. His hands gripped the bars, his body seething with the rage she suddenly felt. Emma realized then, she was getting really tired of seeing her man behind bars. She stilled—yup, her man. She thought it. Time to own it. And protect him like her man, no matter the consequences. Her gaze locked with his dark eyes and she shivered at the intensity.

"Okay…" Emma approached the bars, setting her coffee down on her desk. She pulled the keys out of her drawer and walked to the bars that held Hyde.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gold asked.

She trusted Hyde a hellvua lot more than Gold.

"Around here, we believe in innocent until proven guilty." She countered.

David nodded, and folded his arms against his chest. "Agreed"

Hyde straightened as she came to the bars and gave him a wide eyed, yet disappointed look. Hyde merely cocked an eyebrow at her, a smile dancing at the corner of his lips. Totally uncaring and unashamed of being behind bars. Again. She rolled her eyes, damned this man could drive her crazy.

Time to find out what happened between these two. And why it was more important than spooning with her this morning. Hyde was gonna feel her fire now and regret leaving her.

 _ **TBC**_


	17. Hidden Hearts

**I apologize for the long overdue update. Life gets in the way of drafts. My life has been a constant up and down since I last posted. Both good and bad. The one thing I can always count on is my love for writing. Now enjoy the chapter! You finally get to know what Hyde wrote to Emma! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Hidden Hearts**

Hook glanced up and down the block. Emma's car was gone and it appeared no one was inside the house. He could easily slip in and out undetected. If Hyde was there, well… he'd handle it.

The last time Hook was at Emma's home he'd been a furious wreck and he didn't pick up on the sublet oddities of Mr. Hyde. The man seemed besotted with Emma—it became clearer in Hook's mind the more he stewed on it. The way he looked at her, acted around her and now stayed under her roof…?! And the more obvious point—saved her life.

Hook couldn't believe a creature like Hyde could love. Hyde was after all, a villain. Hook believed that Hyde's real self would be in the Once Upon Time book. He knew Henry had been staying with Emma the last few nights and it was more than likely stashed away in the house. He had no idea what he'd find in the Mr. Hyde story—but he wanted something to go after that beast.

With Hyde constantly around and her defending him after he saved her—felt backwards! Hook was suppose to be the man living under her roof—not that animal! He was the one who saves her! He was the one who protects her! It was time she started seeing that. And she would once he found what he needed of Hyde's betrayal—his truth. He was a villain. Hook was sure of this.

Show his beloved once and for all that Hyde was a truly monstrous man.

Hook popped the lock and was inside in a matter of seconds. The lower level of her home proved fruitless. No book. He noticed the new decorations and rugs—pictures hanging on the walls of her family and Henry. Hook's heart clenched achingly. He should be on this wall… with Emma.

But he wasn't. No evidence of him existed in her home. Nothing to show she was a taken woman. Hook grunted irritably and headed up deck to the second floor. He suddenly felt lower than dirt snooping in Emma's home. But she had given him no other choice. Her flat out rejection had destroyed him. Never before had a woman wound him up so tight. He felt lost at sea without her. And after everything that happened with the Evil Queen and knowing she could've been killed by being the Savoir, ate at his gut.

Yet nothing ached more painfully than her denial of him. Hook felt empathy to the barnacles that latched to his ship. He felt like a barnacle on Emma. Gripping and clinging for dear life onto something that doesn't belong to him… and never could.

Hook inhaled sharply at the thought. Bloody Hell, stop thinking like that you fool, he told himself. Focus on the task at hand. Get the book.

Hook paused at Emma's door, knowing that Henry's bedroom was a few doors down. The book would surely be in the boy's room. Hook, unable to stop himself, slowly opened Emma's door and took in her sweet scent. He had only seen her bedroom a hand full of times. He'd never lain with her. He wished to God he could...

He was about to leave when his hand hesitated on the door knob. A piece of paper, folded and apparently forgotten at the side of Emma's bed. He frowned, walked towards it and picked it up. The front of the note read Emma's name, written in cursive. Hook arched a suspicious eyebrow and opened the note and read.

 _My Dearest Emma,_

 _I apologize for my unexpected departure this morning. I came to Storybrook to complete my story with Dr. Jekyll. Recent events have kept me from finishing my task. After last night, and all that you shared with me—I know I must finish my story if I ever wish to remain in your world and at peace._

 _I have great feeling for you, Emma. I feel hope for the first time in my wretched life. I have felt it since the night you saved my life with a kiss. But I must confront the sins of my past and atone for what I have done. And will do._

 _Forgive me for not saying good bye._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Edward H._

Hook let out a roar of hate and crumpled the note in his fist.

* * *

Emma felt Hyde's heated gaze before she unlocked the bars of his cell door.

Mr. Gold said something snippy to David and the two were now arguing about law and order. Hyde stepped closer to her, the heat of his body radiating over her like a warm blanket that she wanted to snuggle into. God, she thought, what is wrong with her lately? When did she become so… girly?

"Did you get my note?" He asked in a gruff whisper, seemingly unconcerned about his current jailed predicament.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What note?"

"Never mind then."

She cocked her head to the side, her arms akimbo. "Did it say anything on why you wanted to skip morning sex for jail?"

Hyde smirked darkly, his brown eyes dancing in delight as he gazed down at her. "You are magnificent, Emma Swan. Has anyone ever told you that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Nice try, charming me won't get you out of whatever hole you just dug for yourself with Gold."

He watched her closely, sending a shiver of sexual awareness coursing down her spine. She was suddenly reminded of his large hands clasping her wrists together last night as he tongued her into submission and bliss. A blush stained her cheeks suddenly and a yearning heat was building inside her.

"I already am regretting my departure from your bed." He grumbled and she stepped back, letting him exit the cell and slamming it shut behind him.

"Good—then next time. Stay." She bit out to his back.

Gold and David were arguing semantics still as Hyde glanced over his shoulder to her, his voice barely above a whisper. "There will be a next time?"

Emma heard the sudden vulnerability in his tone—something she'd never heard from him, except when he thought he was dying. She froze and opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came to her.

Before she could think of a response, Gold strode forward and announced loudly above David. "I want to press charges against the thief."

All thoughts of their complicated relationship suddenly vanished from her mind.

Hyde scoffed. "Please, I didn't take anything from you, Gold."

"Because I caught you before you could." Gold retorted. Hyde merely smirked. Gold sneered, "One day—your arrogance will get you killed, Hyde."

"Is that a threat?"

"Enough—both of you." Emma stepped between them, hands staying them both from more verbal sparring.

"Let's start from the beginning—okay?" Emma continued in her usual cop-like tone.  
"Hyde where were you this morning?"

Hyde glanced at her briefly, before returning it coldly to Gold. "Out for a walk."

She frowned, seeing the lie clear as day. Then she turned to Gold. "And you?"

"The same…"

She sighed. David did to.

"Alright—one at a time. I'll take Gold." David said, and motioned for Gold to follow him to the back interrogation room. "Let's get this figured out without you two in the same room."

Emma folded her arms across her chest and leaned against her desk, feeling irritated. Once David had escorted Gold out of the room, she turned to Hyde. "Out for a walk? Really?"

Hyde mimicked her pose and leaned heavily against the steel bars, his muscular arms crossed over his chest, looking completely at ease with himself.

"I don't want the Dark One to know my true intentions, Emma."

"Fine. What was in his shop you needed?"

Hyde hesitated. "I don't wish to involve you either…"

"I'm involved now whether you like it or not."

"Are you referring to my story—or me?" He asked dangerously.

"Will you just let me help you?! You helped me when I needed it, the least I can do is repay the favor." She retorted.

Hyde's jaw clenched and a dark fire brewed in his expression. "Your life wasn't something I consider a favor—or a debt to be repaid."

She inhaled sharply, unsure how to respond.

He continued in a calmer voice. "My answer is still no. I must finish this on my own."

Emma gritted her teeth, taking a step towards him, her back ridged and her muscles tense. "Being stubborn will only get you so far, Hyde. Asking for help is hard—harder still to accept it when it's offered. Don't be an idiot. I know more about this world and this place than you. I am an asset to you."

"You are a distraction."

He was pushing her away. Damn him!

"You are a coward." She countered.

Hyde straightened, towering over her now, nostrils flaring. "How dare you call me a…!"

"And an ass!" She interrupted.

Hyde was mere inches from hers, his gaze cutting across her like daggers. "You infuriating vixen…"

"Tell me what's in Gold's shop—what are you after?"

A sudden shift in his expression came and a softness crept into his eyes that she rarely saw. "You really aren't afraid of me, are you?"

"No," She said without hesitation and her chin definitely up towards him.

Hyde leaned down quickly and with expert ease and skill—kissed the hell out of her. Her heart fluttered and her breath caught in her throat. Now who was distracting?! Damned man.

She pulled back, almost biting his lip on principal. "Tell me Edward…"

He chuckled against her lips, "I already know how you interrogate- carrots and sticks. What's your carrot this time, Emma?"

"What do you want?" She let her lips be sucked and lavished on by the delicious Mr. Hyde. Her skin shivering with naked arousal for him. He did it so easily. Seducing her, tempting her…

His hand slipped down to her chest, at first she thought he was reaching for her breasts, when he stopped—his large palm covering her heartbeat.

She swallowed as her world shifted slightly under her feet. He wanted her heart? Her gaze shot to his and held. His eyes were deep and unfathomable. He slipped his other hand beneath her chin, holding her gently.

Emma felt the pull of his eyes, his handsome face, his palm pressed against her heart…

She refused to get wrapped up in it. Focusing, Emma captured his hand around her heart and held. "Tell me—I can help you. No more carrots or sticks between us. Not anymore."

He lowered his gaze, "The power you hold over me in incredible… I fear I cannot resist you."

She suddenly laughed, feeling the same thing with him. He lowered his hand from her chest but she didn't let go of his hand or move away from him.

"Gold has something I need for another spell." He finally answered.

"Spell for what?"

Hyde's expression grew dark. "If I wish to truly rid this land of Jekyll, I must banish him. But I require something to keep me tethered to this world."

"What do you mean?"

Hyde's thumb caressed her lower lip. "I cannot kill Jekyll—not without killing myself. I must banish him to the place I sent the Evil Queen."

Her eyes cleared in sudden understanding. The Snake Staff. "The darkness—where darkness lives. I remember you saying that before she got sucked into the snake staff."

"Yes," Hyde nodded. "I fear if I attempt to rid him of this realm—I will go with him."

Her heart lurched at the thought of losing him. She couldn't risk that again. Not when so much had happened already… not when her heart was on the line.

"What do you need to stay here?"

Hyde hesitated. Reluctant to share the details of his plan with her. Finally Hyde said, "The heart of a savior."

 _ **TBC**_


	18. Truth Will Out

**My story is coming to an end! Only a few more chapters left. Thanks all who are still following & commenting! Short- brief chapter. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Truth Will Out**

Hyde saw the reaction in her eyes. The emotion. The confusion. Then the swift determination and utter fearlessness. Beautiful. Memorizing. She was his canary in a coal mine. A warningly beautiful creature that told him to stay away yet here he was drawn once more into her wings… his angel.

"A heart of a savior?" She asked, pondering it and analyzing it the way she did.

"Yes… not something easily acquired, which is why I know Gold has one."

"Okay… why would Gold have the heart of a savior?"

"He's a collector is he not? I'm sure he would have found good reasons to at least have one in possession."

"You make it sound like a spare key."

"For a creature, dark and evil as Dark One—it is. The heart is a trivial thing to him. But for me—it is freedom."

She paused. "How do you know the heart will even work?"

Hyde hesitated. He could tell her the truth—that he suspected it may work, the spell, but there were never any guarantee in magic. If his spell was correct—it would give him the ability to kill Dr. Jekyll without killing himself.

"It will work, I assure you."

"Okay." She nodded, her mind seeming to race with ideas. "I can get Regina to help me. She knows Gold better than most. And taking hearts. Maybe she knows of a way to do a locating spell in his shop…"

Before she had time to finish the sentence the door to the Sheriff station opened. He watched as Captain Hook strode angrily inside, his movements jerky and his scowl furious.

"Hook?" Emma turned towards her old lover. Old. Hyde held onto that word as he was her new and much more improved lover. Hook was old news. Or at least he should be. "What's wrong…?"

Before she could finish the next word—Hook unexpectedly pushed past her and rammed into Hyde, his hooked dagger finding his shoulder. Hyde let out a surprised grunt and then laughed mockingly. He felt no pain whatsoever from the useless stab.

Hook was such a delicate pirate as he let out a roar of frustration, withdrew his dagger and attempted another stab but this time directed it towards Hyde's face. Considering he already had one scar from a knife—he didn't want another one. Hyde grabbed his wrist and squeezed until the pirate wavered and yelped.

"What the hell is going on? Hook—stop! Hyde—let him go!" Emma's voice was now furious. As if yelling at two quarreling boys over who got the last cookie.

Hyde glanced down at the man he held under his clenched fist. Hook's eyes watered in pain—not physical, Hyde summarized. But a far greater pain. Pain of the heart. Hyde saw then the crumpled note in the man's hand as he flung it uselessly at Emma.

"Is it true?" Hook spat. His expression filled with deep, emotional torment. Hyde, unwilling to break the pirate's wrist, dropped him. The pirate stumbled and with a clenched jaw stared accusingly at Emma, who looked confused. She had no idea what was happening.

Hyde did.

Hook discovered the truth about them.

Hyde inhaled deeply, waiting for the impact.

"Is it TRUE?!" Hook's voice rang out like the screams of a dying man.

All of a sudden David burst from the interrogation room, Gold hobbling not far behind him.

Emma stepped towards her pirate, unafraid. "What's true?"

"You kissed him?"

She gaped slightly. "I don't… how did you…?"

"The note." Hyde replied calmly, picking up the fallen paper. "I wrote it to you this morning."

Hook sneered in disgust at him and then back to her. "It doesn't matter how I know—tell me the truth Emma. I deserve that from you. Did you kiss this—this—beast?"

This was their moment of truth, he supposed. Emma had the power to deny everything. Leave him and stay with the pirate. Yet he had a hard time swallowing that idea… of letting himself believe it. His heart had been entangled with Emma from the beginning—since the moment she stepped into his cell and enchanted him with her fiery kisses.

Hyde stilled, waiting for the truth—waiting for her decision.

Emma's face paled and with sorrow in her eyes whispered softly, "I am sorry, Hook."

A wretched cry tore from Hook's throat.

"I'm so…sorry… I didn't want to hurt you…!" Before Emma could finish, Hook's voice shook with rage as he snapped, "You bloody treacherous bitch!"

Without thinking, Hyde grabbed Hook by the throat and slammed his body into the bars of the cell. Hyde paused as he heard the sound of a sword being pulled from its sheath. He glanced over his shoulder to see Prince Charming holding his sword in hand, directing it menacingly at the dangling pirate's throat.

"No one insults my daughter. Not even you, Hook." David drawled out furiously.

Hook made a squealing noise as Hyde squeezed his fingers.

Emma stepped forward, touching her father's shoulder and looking at Hyde. "Let him go. I can handle this."

"We know you can sweetie." David said. "But the men who love you—well, we can get kinda protective."

Hyde smirked, enjoying Hook's dangling feet kicking useless before him. His handsome face turning a shade of purple as he struggled to breathe. Pathetic man.

"At least put him down." Emma insisted.

Hyde sighed and released the man. He stumbled and gasped dramatically.

"Feel fortunate that I didn't crush you're neck, pirate." Hyde hissed as Hook reeled from him.

"Emma he's a villain!" Hook coughed out. "Look at what he's capable of."

Emma didn't waver as she said, "I know exactly what he's capable of. And you were a villain once too—or have you forgotten that?"

"I changed. He can't. He was born a monster."

Hyde almost laughed. Born a monster? Surely not. Created to be a monster… that was something else entirely.

"I'm sorry Hook—sorry you had to find out this way and that it happened like this." Emma slowly went to him, her face hard, yet her words soft. "I've been so caught up in being the savior and then not—fighting for so long—I didn't make time for you. I don't know if I wanted to. I loved you… I still do."

Hyde felt the impact of her words like a knife to the gut. Yet what she said next surprised the hell out of him.

"But I'm not in love with you, Killian. I just don't see my future with you—not anymore."

Emma's voice was gentle, but her words powerful. Hook understood instantly and the devastation was felt quickly.

Hook suddenly brushed past her, unable to stay—unable to continue looking upon the woman who didn't love him the way he needed her to. Hyde felt sorry for the man. He never thought he'd pity the Captain. Yet unrequited love was something no one should experience.

He turned towards Emma and saw her shoulders slump and give as she began to cry. Every inch of him felt compelled to soothe her woes, but it was her father that proceeded him. His comforting hand on her back as he whispered, "You were always too good for him, Emma. Your mother and I saw it from day one."

She turned her crying face into her father's shoulder and he held the back of her head as she wept.

Pain. Especially pain from love felt like the cruelest of them all.

"Well that was unexpected." Gold said from the desk in which he leaned against. "Though a pleasant experience to watch the pirate's heart being broken."

Hyde arched an eyebrow. "No sympathy, Dark One? How not surprising."

Emma's eyes cleared as she pulled away from her father and brushed away the tears.

"Now shall we proceed with my complaint?" Gold asked snidely.

"No," all pain vanished from Emma now as she straightened. "We're gonna talk about how you're gonna help Hyde."

"Oh really?" Gold drawled. "And what's in it for me?"

"Your life." Hyde said simply.

"You can't kill me, Mr. Brut."

"It's not _your_ life I was referring to." Hyde said darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked besides him.

"As we speak," Hyde explained. "Dr. Jekyll is pursuing his next victim."

"Victim?" David asked. "I thought Dr. Jekyll was on our side. Good."

Hyde stared down the Dark One. "We both know what the good Doctor is capable of—don't we Dark One?"

Gold clasped his hands over the top of his cane and narrowed his eyes, waiting.

"I believe the pretty Belle has caught Dr. Jekyll's eye." Hyde said, watching the sudden alarm cross the Dark One's expressionless features.

"I'll kill him…" Gold hissed.

Hyde waved a dismissive hand at the Dark One. "You can't just kill a split soul. You need me to do it for you. But you have to do something for me first."

"What do you want from me?"

Hyde felt his plan coming together. He may be able to live and destroy his mortal enemy once and for all. "A savior's heart."

 _ **TBC**_


	19. Violent Ends

**Explanation to last chapter with Hook—I used to be a huge Hook & Emma fan! But this season his character has dissolved into a whiny, needy sidekick. I kinda got bored and thought that once he fell in love with Emma—he lost a lot of spine and quality character traits that made us all fall in love. Not hating on Hook. Hating on the writers for making him so puppy-love dumb now. So shout-out to hardcore Hook fans. Sorry for emotionally disemboweling your guy. But this isn't a Hook & Emma story. It's HYDE & Emma Now enjoy the next chapter my lovies.**

 **Side note- thanks to everyone who has commented and followed this story! Much appreciated Mr. Hyde Fangirls! Sorry for edit issues. I wrote it in a flurry knowing I was going to be too busy to update in a timely manner.**

 **LOVEZ! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Violent Ends**

"A savior's heart?" Gold snorted. "Please… what makes you think I have one of those?"

"You are a collector of many things, Dark One. Taking something as special as that would be invaluable, even to a creature like you."

Emma watched the muscle in Gold's jaw twitch irritably. "What exactly do you intend to do with the heart?"  
"That's my business."

"Fair enough. We'll save Belle and I'll get you the heart."

"I need the heart first." Hyde said quickly.

Emma glanced up at him, his brow was drawn tight and his expression—worried? She wasn't sure she'd ever seen him worried before. Her heart squeezed anxiously. What was he hiding? Did he not think the spell would work?

"Fine. I'll return shortly." A puff of dark smoke engulfed Gold and he disappeared. Gone to retrieve Hyde's bounty.

Once Gold was gone, Emma turned to Hyde. "How do you know Belle's in danger?"

"I found him earlier this week. I saw him stalking out his prey."

She inhaled sharply. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Hyde's jaw flexed. "I know Jekyll. He's too much of a coward to do anything. It's why he created me."

"What if you're wrong and he already has her?" David asked, alarmed.

"Then Jekyll suddenly grew a spine. It would be most impressive."Hyde spat.

Emma glared angrily up at him. "A little risky don't you think?!"

"One worth taking."

She rounded on him, her fist clenched and body armed for a fight. "No—we don't risk others lives without them knowing about it. And definitely without them agreeing to it!"

His dark eyes skewered her. "The Dark One's wife means little to me."

Emma's heart dropped as she whispered. "Careful, Hyde—you're sounding a lot like a villain."

His head jerked back slightly, indicating the verbal blow. His eyes cleared of any remorse as they heard the sounds of Gold's return. A cold, severity casted down once more over Hyde's features.

The savior's heart materialized in Gold's palm. "Anything else? Or can we proceed on saving my wife?"

Hyde turned to Emma, "I require the snake staff."

Emma hesitated. He scowled at her, "I will stop Jekyll before he hurts your friend. I promise. But I need the staff."

She nodded solemnly and pulled her phone from her pocket. Luckily Regina answered and even luckier she appeared within minutes with the snake staff.

Regina looked alarmed as she too materialized in a puff of smoke in the Sheriff's station. "What's going on?"

"Belle's in danger." Emma explained. "Jekyll isn't who we think he is."

Regina glared irritably at Hyde. "You're just now telling us he's the bad guy?"

"What can I say? It hasn't come up until now." He remarked drily.

"Enough talk—shall we?" Gold indicated towards the door.

"Shouldn't we have a plan?" David asked.

Emma nodded, "Yeah, we can't go rushing in if he already has her."

Hyde walked to Gold with the snake staff in hand. "The plan is to leave you out, Emma. Forgive me. I refuse to risk your life. Not again."

She watched as Gold and Hyde exchanged knowing looks and Hyde glanced once more to Emma and the smoke began to engulf them. "Wait!"

They vanished.

"Damnit!" She cursed. Emma was tired of male rage. Tired of this man passionately making love to her and then withdrawing! Closing up his heart and trust like a steel cage. He pushed her out again! And again! It was really starting to piss her off.

She inhaled slowly, calming her fury. "Okay. Let's think about this…"

Regina arched an eyebrow at her. "What's with you and Hyde? He seemed pretty firm on keeping you out of this, Emma."

"We can talk about my daughter's love life later. Right now we need to focus on the possible lives at stake." David countered.

"Lives?" Emma asked.

"We already know Belle's at risk. And honestly, I don't trust Gold with Hyde either. Gold has one hellvua mean streak when it comes to his wife. If he thinks for one minute Hyde was willing to let her die…? Then he won't have any problem killing him for revenge." David explained.

Her heart plummeted like a stone. She should've seen that. Gold could never be trusted. She had been so blinded by Hyde today. And everything was happening so fast. She hadn't had time to wrap her mind around all of it. She took another deep breath. Her heart still raced with worry. She would worry about Hyde no matter what, she decided. The image of their future together flashed in her mind like a warning reminder of what she could lose. And she refused to lose that future. She wanted him.

Forever.

She loved the damned fool. And with her last breath—she would fight for him. Just like she would fight for her parents, her son, Regina and anyone else in her life she loved.

"Okay—whose seen Belle last?" Emma asked.

David frowned and shrugged, Regina answered. "Last I heard she was staying on the Jolly Roger."

"With Hook?" Emma asked surprised.

Regina shrugged. "I can imagine that being in Belle's position—a pirate ship probably looks a lot better than a Dark Ones cage."

"Alright then let's get to her before Jekyll does." David said.

Regina and Emma pulled their magical resources together and took David with them to the docks of the Jolly Roger. The vanished from the station and landed, the white cloud of smoke evaporating around them. The sounds of seagulls and water told her where she was. Emma heard the shouts next, her heart leaping in her throat. Her eyes followed the sounds toward the port of the Jolly Roger to see Hook's protective, ready armed stance guarding Belle as Gold approached them—Gold not Jekyll. Hyde was nowhere to be seen.

"Hand over my wife pirate." Gold threatened. "Or I'll gladly take your other hand."

"She came here to get away from dangerous creatures like yourself, Crocodile." Hook snapped. "I wasn't able to save one woman today from the hands of the villain—I won't fail again."

"Only I can protect her." Gold hissed.

"I can protect myself!" Belle snapped. "Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you. I'm safe on the ship. With him."

"You aren't safe until I say you're safe, Belle."

Emma turned towards her dad, "Do you see Jekyll or Hyde?"

"No." He replied, his eyes searching the ship and across the water.

"There!" Regina said a few paces away, indicating to the trail of blood leading to the docks warehouse.

"Make sure Jekyll's not on the ship—keep Belle safe." Emma commanded Regina and her father.

"What about you?" Regina asked.

"I'm saving Hyde from himself."

"I'm going with you," Regina stated firmly.

"No…"

Regina waved a dismissive hand to her, ending Emma's protests. "No one was there for me when I fought for Robin. I'm not making that mistake again."

David nodded, "Let her go with you, Emma. I'll take care of Gold and Hook. Go!"

Emma, feeling ever more confident with Regina by her side, both ran towards the warehouse. She refused to believe the blood trail that they followed was Hyde's blood. She swallowed the fear and instead held onto her own strength. She would save him. She would save him. She would save him… were her only thoughts entering the warehouse.

Regina's magic flung the large boat dock doors wide open and they literally entered the warehouse with a bang. Dust and wood splintered around them. She raced forward, and rounded the corner to see Hyde clutching his chest, lying sprawled out on the unyielding cold ground. His expression pained and furious.

Jekyll stood over him, holding the snake staff in one hand and a bloodied dagger in the other. Regina waved her hands, aiming her magic at the staff. Jekyll's hand jerked but the staff held firm in his grip. Emma went for the knife with her magic, sending it skittering across the floor towards Hyde. Jekyll turned, eyes flashing at them.

"Didn't Hyde tell you?" Jekyll snapped. "This is my staff?! You can't take it from me."

Emma stilled, her eyes unable to leave Hyde's bloodied body. His hand held over the pulsating wound on his arm. Crimson red blood seeped from his fingers. She shivered.

"I killed the last owner—so now it answers to me." Jekyll said.

"No… I killed him…" Hyde drawled out. "You watched."

Jekyll snarled contemptuously at his other half. "Since you're departure—I've had to evolve. And the evolution—has been truly extraordinary, Hyde. So thank you for showing me what I am capable of."

Hyde let out a low mirthless laugh, his head falling back onto the wooden post he leaned against for support. "You've always known what you were capable of. If you didn't—you wouldn't have created me."

Jekyll held the staff menacingly over Hyde now. "You never did like coming out of your cage. I always had to beat you to submission first…" Red, powerful beams came suddenly from the eyes of the snake staff striking Hyde in the chest.

He let out a strangled cry of pain.

"No!" Emma raced forward, Regina right behind her. Both yielded there magic to stop the red beam. The snake staff shuddered in Jekyll's hand. He cursed viciously and turned his attention to the women who came to fight him.

"What business do you have here? Hyde is my misbehaving creation. He's mine to destroy!" Jekyll proclaimed viciously.

"He's not yours—he's not anyone's but himself. You've been separated Jekyll. A lot has changed since you two split," Emma reasoned calmly. "Let him go…"

"He tried to kill me…!" Jekyll spat out. "Came in with my staff and some heart of a savior—tried to cast me out into the world of demons and villains. Where we sent the owner of the staff and many like him. If anyone belongs there—it's Hyde! Not me!"

"You are the darkness Jekyll." Hyde whispered. "You always were… it'll feel like going home. Except this time, you'll be caged instead of me."

"Shut-up! Or do you have more hearts that turn to ash to stop me with?!" He mocked.

Emma's heart stopped. Hyde's plan didn't work. The heart of the savior—turned to ash?

"The Dark One tricked me…" Hyde hissed out, holding his bleeding arm. "I will find a way to kill you…"

Jekyll laughed cruelly. "You'll have to kill yourself first. Now Hyde—what will it be? Banishment or death?"

He motioned to the blade that rested inches from Hyde's hand. Emma froze. "He can't die with any of our weapons."

Jekyll smirked. "I created that fun little dagger in my lab just recently. It works. Tried it on myself just to make sure."

Emma swallowed. "You don't have to do this Dr. Jekyll. We can help you. It doesn't have to end violently."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying Miss Swan…? Violent delights—have violent ends?" Jekyll asked in a cold, cruel smile. As he smiled, his eyes suddenly widened in horror as blood began to pool and ooze from his mouth. He wavered as he stood and without warning, dropped heavily to his knees, the snake staff slipping from his grasp.

Emma watched in shock as Dr. Jekyll collapse before her. Her gaze shot to Hyde who still laid a few feet away and saw the blade gripped at the hilt in his hand as he yanked it from his chest. Pain tore across Hyde's features.

"NO!" Emma cried and raced to him, dropping to her knees, his face in her hands. Regina let out a small gasp of horror. Both women realizing at the same moment the loss—the death they bared witness to.

"Emma…" Hyde drawled out slowly. His eyes focused yet distant. "I'm sorry love…"

She wiped the blood from his lips, her eyes watering. "We've done this dance before, Hyde. You can't die."

She placed her hand over his chest and attempted to heal him. Her powers seemed useless—nothing changed. The wound stayed open and gaping, bloodied and irreversible.

He smiled suddenly at her, "You brought me back from death once before. What do you think that kiss was, Emma?" His own eyes watered as he whispered softly to her. "Do you think it was love? True love? What I feel for you now pales in comparison to what I thought I knew and loved about you…" He gritted his teeth through the pain. "I realize now—that you never needed a true love. That no ordinary man could gain your love…"

"Oh yeah…?" Emma asked, her powers dimming now. Whatever magic kept Jekyll and Hyde linked—it was useless. Her powers were no match.

He raised his hand, his fingers touching her lips. His eyes filled with warmth… with love. "Darling, you needed a champion."

She let out a small laugh and kissed the fingertips at her lips. "See that's the thing of it, Mr. Hyde…" She cupped his strong chin, focusing his glazed eyes to hers. Her heart thudding painfully in her chest, breaking with every beat. "I already knew I had found my champion when I kissed you. I've fallen more in love with you every day since."

Tears rolled slowly down his face, his jaw clenched tight in the pain of death.

"You are my champion. You are the man I love. I love you Edward…" She kissed his cheeks, and whispered over and over, "I love you… I love you…"

Hyde's body trembled beneath her touch, weakening with every kiss, every touch…

"Emma!" Regina's voice startled her. She turned just in time for the snake staff to hurtle towards her.

She caught it. It vibrated in her hands like a live, pulsating creature. Hyde saw it too, and with every ounce of strength he hand, grasped the handle with her.

The staff aimed itself at Dr. Jekyll. Emma saw then that the Doctor was still alive, but only just. His eyes faded and his face pale from the blood loss. The staff released a cloud of red smoke from its mouth. It slowly crept around the dying Jekyll and to her astonishment, watched as the smoke healed the wicked man! He coughed and spluttered, the blood now drying on his tongue as he gazed up in confusion at the snake staff.

Emma had never seen dark magic like this before. The staff spoke in a low, unearthly tone—the voice of death—or maybe, of the man whose staff this actually belonged to.

"Your death is mine Dr. Jekyll." The staff hissed victoriously. "I have waited for this day for a long time!" Suddenly the staff vibrated with such power, Emma could barely hang on. Jekyll let out a horrific scream and was sucked into the red smoke, disappearing into the mouth of the staff.

A resounding crack and sudden explosion ripped the air around them at the moment of Jekyll's disappearance, the snake head shattered. The power of the staff disappearing into red smoke and golden ash. Emma gaped at the event that had unfolded before them.

"Emma… Try healing Hyde now!" Regina said urgently. "Jekyll's gone. Whatever magic was keeping them tethered—might be gone."

Emma moved over Hyde's large body, and with everything she had—her entire heart and mind focused on healing, a bright white light filled the warehouse and shined with all the love she felt for him.

The light slowly faded and Emma blinked, and waited. After the longest minute of her life… Hyde stirred, his wound healed and his body intact.

A cry of relief escaped her throat as she hugged him tightly. He sighed against her, his arms wrapping her close to his chest.

"Bastard…!" She whispered against his neck. "I thought I lost you."

He chuckled. "Never."

Her eyes stung with tears, her heart expanding almost painfully inside her. "I love you…"

He sucked in a harsh breath and pulled back, searching her face. His beautiful eyes filled with affection and something she had never seen before… vulnerability. "I love you Emma."

The kiss they shared in that moment was more of a relief and joy. Relief to be alive and joy to have finally shared what both had been holding on for so long. He felt strong and alive under her touch. She promised to herself never to forget this moment. This was the moment that she chose Edward Hyde, rather than letting magic dictate true love for her.

 **TBC: Epilogue**


End file.
